Shadow The Hedgehog 2
by Jaddasroots
Summary: What if you also weren't where you thought you were from? ShadAmy
1. My Resolve

Shadow the Hedgehog 2  
Jaddasroots

Hello everyone time for another episode…I've fallen in love with this story…so I've been writing about it a lot more. I think, no I'm sure this my most epic story yet.

NOTICE- I will be going through all chapters to update them to how I want my story now.

**EDITED (6/28/11)**

Enjoy :)

Sonic Universe is not mine...sadly…

* * *

Tails door swung open. "Oh, uh, hi Ames…" Amy smiled. "Hi Sonic." He blushed some.  
"I wanted to talk to Tails…if you don't mind of course." "Oh no, I don't mind. Come on in." He stepped to the side as Amy gracefully walked into the house.

"Hey Sonic you're letting in a," Tail's paused when he noticed Amy. "Hiya Amy." "Hey Tails." Amy smiled. "So why the sudden visit?" Sonic asked. "I was actually wondering if Tails could do me a little favor…" She smiled innocently.

"Sure, what about?" Amy's smile grew a little.

After a quick explanation a fox dropped the wrench from his hand.

"Lemme get this straight. You want to go get Shadow from the ARK?" Tails asked speechless. "I can take of myself now…" "I mean we know that Amy, but…" Sonic began. "But what?" Amy asked in a sweet voice her eyes challenging him.

"We….um…." Sonic stuttered nervously.

"It's time to get Shadow from space. Up there all alone. Maria had hopes for him and he needs to understand that." She said staring at the sky through the open curtain.

"But Amy," Tails began again. "No Tails. If Amy feels good about it, then we gotta trust her." Tails looked at Sonic who had a serious look plastered on. "You sure?" Sonic gave his cheesy grin. "'Course I'm sure!"

Tails gave one last glance at Sonic before turning back to Amy. "Allright. I do have this pod. It's a two way trip but it's not the strongest so be careful with it. It's really easy to handle." "That's great Tails! So when can I go?" "Right now if you liked." He shrugged.

"I think that later this night is more appropriate?" She suggested. "Sure. Sounds good." "Allright Tails. I'll see you soon then." Amy said standing from her seat. "Allright I'll be here." Amy opened the door and left the two behind.

* * *

After the visit with Tails and Sonic, Amy went about her usual day. "I think I'll go talk to Rouge…" Packing up her things from the dojo she worked at she headed off for the bat.

**_STH2_**

Amy knocked the door. "Who is it?" "Milk Man!" Rouge opened the door and hugged Amy despite the bump between them. "Oh, Amy it's so good to see you." "You too Rouge." "Well let's get inside you know how I can't stand forever."

Amy sat on one of Rouge's plush couches. "You just keep getting rounder by the day Rouge…in just one and a half, little Jay Jay will be here…" Amy slightly cooed. "I know…but why the sudden visit?" "Well…later tonight I'll be launching myself into space." "Oh my gosh! What for!" "For Shadow…he's been up there alone…" "Or you just want him down here with you?" Amy blushed. "It's ok your secret is safe with me.

Both girls giggled and drifted off into gossip.

**_STH2_**

"Allright wish me luck!" "I will. You come back unharmed ok?" "I will!" Amy ran and leapt onto the nearest building. _'Shadow…'_ Amy landed in Tail's backyard. "Good Amy you're here." Tails grabbed her hand and went into the house. "We're launching you from outskirts…" They stepped onto a teleporter. They landed in a barren field where a black cylinder shaped pod sat.

"Allright…let's get you set up…" Amy hopped into a space suit and sat in the pod. "Now…the coordinates are set and all you have to do is flick the switch to go to manual. And Amy…" "Yeah?" "Be safe…okay?" He begged with a worried smile. Amy giggled. "Always." Tails closed the hatch. "Countdown in the three…two…" Amy could feel the shuttle rumble beneath her.

"One…" And she left the ground. "Be safe Amy…"

**_STH2_**

An alarm went off. **"Unknown Spacecraft approaching! Unknown spacecraft approaching!"** Shadow went to the computer. "Just one person_?" 'We'll see what they do.' _

Amy docked into the landing deck. She dressed out of her suit and hid into the Shadows. "Allright…here I go…"

Yay! First official chappy done!  
Stay tuned for more!


	2. Our Return

Shadow the Hedgehog 2  
Jaddasroots

Another Chapter…

I do not own Sonic Universe!

* * *

"Another dead end?" Amy groaned coming to a sliding door that flashed red with a blaring sound. Amy looked at the map. "It looks like I'm this blinking blue dot…so maybe if I go this way…"She pondered. Turning from the map she jumped across the green laser in the floor. She stood in front of another door as it opened.

Shadow looked at the screen. A blue dot flashed showing Amy's location. "They're getting close…I'll have to head them off." _'What would anyone want here?'_ The blue dot moved to the next level. _'One of the elevators? That's risky. This person obviously is trained.'_ He vanished in a flash of green.

**_STH2_**

Amy leapt off the elevator. _'Allright, it's starting to look remotely familiar.'_

**BOOM**

Amy covered her eyes as one of the doors blew in. _'What's happening?'_ A silhouette leapt at her. She rolled out of the way. "What the..." she mumbled.

"Who're you?" Shadow's voice came. A golden flash came from the sound of his voice. Amy dodged barely. "Shadow! It's me!" She called but he couldn't hear her over the explosion.

"What do you want here?" He formed another Chaos Spear and threw it at the shadow.  
Amy dodged to the right and pulled out her hammer. "Shadow it's me!" She yelled this time getting a bit annoyed. To Shadow the words were just a murmur.

Another explosion sent Amy forward and she skidded. Another spear came and sliced the tie holding her hair. "Surrender, you have no place here." Shadow's cold voice came as he came closer.

"Shadow, are you deaf!" The smoke was slowly clearing. Amy was against the wall breathing at Shadow's display of power. "Rose?" his eyes widened. "Shadow…" she smiled weakly. "I'm kind of upset you tried to kill me…but it's good to see you after such a long time…" She whimpered weakly.

He couldn't believe it. Rose came all this way for him? "Rose, why are you here?" He asked skeptically. "I came to bring you back. You need to come back to Earth where's there's life. What's the point of fulfilling Maria's wishes if you can't be there to enjoy it?"

Shadow watched as Amy stood. "Come back To Earth with me Shadow. Please?"  
"But why? Why come for me?" "Because I understand your pain. I know what it's like to have no one and have your world fall apart. But all it takes is for someone to put it together again."

Amy walked up to Shadow and took his hands. "I can't be Maria Shadow, but I can be me." Shadow looked at Amy and snatched his hand away. "I don't know." "I won't leave without you Shadow. I'll give you anything, just come back!" She pleaded.

"I have no reason Rose!" He snapped, making her jump at his sudden outburst. "Earth has no place for me now! They hate me there…" "No! They're glad you saved them all. No one could've done it without you."

Shadow looked back at Amy with mild shock on his face. He quickly composed himself. "I-I have to decide. Come with me." Shadow took Amy to the Observatory. Amy gasped at the beauty of earth. It took her breath away. "What's wrong?" "It's so beautiful…I can see now why Maria loved Earth so much." She slightly turned to Shadow. The glow gave Amy a majestic look.

Shadow blushed lightly and turned away. "You can stay here…I will decide…" "Okay…" She whispered, not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Opening a door, Shadow led Amy into big blue room. It had a desk and a bed and a dresser. They were all different shades of blue. "What a nice room…" She glanced on the inviting bed.

"You may sleep here for the night, while I make my decision." Nodding she climbed into the bed, only slightly anxious that Shadow was watching her every move.

"Good night Shadow." She yawned and looked at him through drowsy eyes.

"Good Night Rose."

Another one done, another one done!  
Stay tuned!


	3. His Memorial

Jaddasroots

I don't own Sonic or any of his buddies :)

* * *

Shadow watched as Amy slept. She snored softly, an air of peace about her.

Shadow replayed through the previous events. _'Rose…why do you wish for my return?'_ He pondered. _'I deserve no one like you. I don't want you hurt, taken away like Maria was…'_

Amy turned over and sighed. Shadow looked out the window towards Earth. _'Are they truly as sorry as she claims? I must see for myself.'_

Decision made, he went and set all necessary controls for the ARK. As he walked back to the room Amy was in, he found she wasn't there. He immediately ran to the nearest map to see a red blinking dot. "I should've guessed…"

_**STH2**_

Amy sat in a miniature garden. She picked out a small bouquet and set them to her right. Picking up a flower, she inhaled. "Hydrangea…" She breathed wistfully.

Shadow watched. He watched in awe at Amy's moment of utter tranquility, oblivious to his presence.

Amy reopened her eyes and looked over at Shadow. "Hello Shadow." She smiled softly. "I had no idea ARK had a garden. It's so beautiful."

Shadow continued to stare."I decided…" He turned his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I'll go." Amy's eye twinkled and her smile lit up as she practically tackled Shadow to the ground.

"Thank you so much!" She said releasing him. She wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry; I'm such a big crybaby." She laughed. Shadow caught a tear she missed. "Yeah. You are." He whispered indifferently. She blushed as she picked up her flowers. "Are you ready?" "Yeah…"

Shadow snaked his arm around Amy's waist and smirked as she gasped. "Chaos Control!" he shouted, leaving his recent home.

* * *

They appeared in Amy's apartment. _'Strange…I didn't wish to go here.'_ Shadow thought looking at the shaking hedgehog. He held her in both arms and murmured into her hair, "Thank you for believing…in me Rose." He quickly released her and she fell on her butt.

"Ow." She moaned with a thud. She groaned and scowled at Shadow whose eyes seemed amused.

"Why don't you sit on the couch while I go and fix us some tea?" She suggested sarcastically while walking into the kitchen. Ignoring said sarcasm, Shadow took a seat on the plush couch.

"I'm pretty sure you're at least sorta hungry or something. Trust me my tea is an original mix and I have a feeling you're pretty exhausted for some reason."

Shadow looked at her in surprise. "Don't ask me why," she continued, "but I can just feel it." She beamed at him over her shoulder. "You have the ability to read people it seems."

She giggled turning back to her work. "If that were true I would've picked up on Sonic not liking me long ago…" she whispered not knowing Shadow heard.

The kettle then whistled and she turned the knob to the left. "Milk, Honey, Sugar?" She asked opening the cabinets.

"Honey…" She opened a cabinet above her and grabbed a golden bear. She hummed a small tune as the golden liquid oozed out the bottle.

She turned smiling "Shadow, your," She began but "eeped" when he showed up behind her. "Well I hope it's good this time." Shadow examined the tea closely and looked up to see an anticipating pink hedgehog. "Well? Does it taste good?"

Shadow blew on the liquid and lifted the cup to his mouth. He set the cup down and closed his eyes. "Was it too much honey…?" Amy asked warily.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "It's…sweet…yet tangy." Amy smiled brightly. "That's good. I was worried it turned out like Earl Grey. I'm not too fond of that tea. Too strong for me."

She leaned against the counter and her ears twitched at the sound of a ring.

"Doorbell…" she mumbled placing her tea down and walking to the door.

Rouge stood there shaking in excitement. "Oh welcome home Amy!" She shouted tackling her.

She looked up from the floor to see the ebony hedgehog giving her a quizzical look from the doorway of the kitchen. "Shadow!" She slowly rolled off Amy and sat up. "Come here Sir Loner and help me up!" She demanded reaching out and wriggling her fingers.

Shadow grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. "I'm glad you decided to come back down to Earth Shadow. It wasn't the same without you. The humans are really kissing ass. They built a Memorial Park downtown and everything."

Shadow's eyes widened. "Memorial….Park?" Amy bit her lip watching Shadow's reaction. Rouge sent a panicked look to Amy saying _'You didn't tell him yet?'_

Amy's look said _'I was planning to!'_

Shadow looked at Amy sharply and she jumped. He grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes. "Chaos Control."

Rouge stood in the room still confused. She sniffed. "Ooh. Chamomile."

_**STH2**_

Amy opened her eyes and Shadow had suddenly adorned a cloak. "Take me to my so called…memorial." He ordered.

Amy gulped. "Sure thing." They walked down the busy street unaware of another cloaked figure following close behind.

_**STH2**_

Elsewhere…

Tails walked in to the room. "Hey Sonic?" "Yeah buddy?" Sonic leaned back looking at an upside down Miles Prower.

"Can I ask you something?" "Sure, what's up?" Tails stretched out on the couch. "What'll you do about Shadow and Amy?" Sonic tensed but continued to stare at the TV emotionless.

"Nothing."

"What?" "Nothing." "But I thought…"

"Nah. I realize now," he looked out the window. "Amy's out of my reach as anything romantic now." He sighed.

"So Shadow can have her. But if he hurts Amy…" he growled balling his fists up. "He'll have to answer to me."

_**STH2**_

Amy stole glances at Shadow as they walked, unsure of how he felt. She kept her head down as they walked not paying attention. They made it out of the city area and into open air. _'But where did that cloak come from?' _She screamed in her head.

"I'm sorry…I never told you…I was going to…" She began stuttering. Shadow looked at her. Amy froze in her tracks. "I'm sorry I really am…" Shadow looked at her surprised then returned his mask of indifference. "Do not worry about it. All that matters is that we're on our way." Amy sniffed. "Okay then…it's just down the street." She walked again with Shadow returning his cloak.

A beautiful circular garden came into view and Shadow's eyes widened. It was filled with tall grasses and flowers. The wind blew Amy's quills as she stared at Shadow who gazed at the sunny field.

"Who decided these Blue Flowers?" "I did." Shadow slowly gazed at Amy speechless. "I proposed the idea of making a memorial…the city agreed immediately and I planned the layout and everything. There's actually gardens like this all over the world."

Amy took his hand and walked out into the pathway. "Lots of people come visit here often…" She pulled him to a Statue of Dr. Gerald. Shadow stepped closed in awe. "It's cast out of Bronze." Amy turned slightly to her right and pointed to a Gold shimmer. "That's yours over there." Shadow turned to see his statue posed with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"And the last one is on the other side…" She grabbed his hand and ran to the other side of the park. Silver shimmered in the distance as they ran on. "We're almost there," Amy whispered huffing. Shadow's eyes widened as he came upon the tall silver statue. It was a statue of Maria kneeling smelling a flower in her hand. "I designed two of the three statues. This was the most fun to do. I enjoyed it a lot." She smiled.

Shadow reached out a hand silently and touched the fine silver. "So what do you think…?" She asked nervously. Shadow took off his cloak and his red eyes shimmered. "It's all so beautiful…Amy thank you."

Amy smiled. "Oh Shadow, I'm glad," but suddenly gasped and began to fall forward.

"Amy…?" Shadow asked she fell into his arms. A purple dart was jammed in her back. "What the hell?" Shadow growled and looked around seeing a retreating cloaked figure. "Get back here!" He placed Amy down and flew toward the figure. "Come back!" They turned towards them and smiled and vanished.

Shadow stood and looked around. "Dammit…" He growled. He went over to Amy and picked her up. "Chaos Control."

Sonic was sitting on the couch when Shadow appeared in front of him. "What's up," he spotted an unconscious Amy in his arms. "What's wrong with Amy?" He asked standing up. Shadow handed him over to Sonic. "She was hit with a dart. I don't think it was poison. Someone is after her." Shadow stated monotone. His eyes flared.

"…Allright. Hey, wait, where are you off to?" "To look for the scum who hurt her." With that he vanished in a flash of light.

Sonic looked down at the unconscious Amy. "Oh boy…"

In the Deep Depths of Space…

"I've returned Master." "You have injected the serum, correct?" "Yes."

"Good. It will slowly activate her abilities…and she will soon remember our bond." "When will we be going to the planet Master?" "Soon. There's things the elders said must be set in motion. Have patience."

_**'It will come to an end.'**_

I hope you liked it. Read and Review :)


	4. My Contemplation

Jaddasroots

Time for another chapter, no?

Shadow the Hedgehog 2 Chapter 4

* * *

**You are moon, and you are our rain**

**You are the joy that heals our pain**

**A spirit that always returns**

**Never truly leaving us**

**We sing for you**

**And dance for you**

**Lumari, Lumari, Sharai!**

Amy shot up gasping and sweating. _'That song…'_ Sun beamed down through the window as sounds of passing cars and city life drifted up.

"What was that all about…?" She sighed laying back down slowly closing her eyes.

"What was what all about?"

Amy jerked her eyes oepn and pulled the cover over her.

"What's your problem?" Shadow said next to her on the bed. She backed up and fell off backwards.

"Ow…" "Really Rose, what're you doing?" She quickly scurried up and glared at him. "What're you doing in my bed?"

"Well what better way to protect you?" he asked sitting up nonchalantly. "In the hallway is a good place to start!" Shadow sighed. "I don't see why you're making such a fuss. I only sat in the bed and watched over you while you slept."

She bit her lip as she watched the stoic hedgehog gaze at her as if remembering something lovely.

"Well it's just you know….this is my bed...and…" Shadow looked her quizzically somewhat. "You should dress."

Amy gazed down at her tank top and shorts. She blushed red and glared at him and threw down the sheets around her. "Get out!" She screamed as he dodged a pillow. "Out, out, out!"

Shadow heard the door slam behind him as he looked up to see a quizzical Sonic staring at him holding a plate of eggs and a fork.

"Shall I ask just what you were doing in Ames room?" "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Shadow. It really isn't this serious." Sonic said eating another bite of egg.

"Very well faker. You try protecting her from the impossible and having her die." He growled walking out the door swiftly.

Sonic turned back to the door, mumbling through chewing, "My bad…"

"Sonic what was all that about?" Amy asked dressed in some stretchy capris and a t-shirt. "Um…" He shook his head and held out the plate to her. "I made you some eggs...but you were kinda taking awhile so I ate some…" He admitted sheepishly.

Amy reached over looking at Sonic with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"So where did Shadow go?" "I'm not sure. He took off after you exiled him." "Well I need to have a nice talk with him." She growled chewing through the eggs." She walked towards the kitchen and placed the plate in the sink. "Hey, take a jacket or something along with you. Weatherman says there's supposed to be a cold snap."

"In Spring?" Amy questioned turning back towards him halfway out the door. "Yeah, I thought it was pretty weird myself!" They both laughed some.

"Well I'll catch ya later Sonic, I have to go teach Shadow a lesson." She called slipping out the door.

**_STH2_**

'_Who could've been that person…?'_ He closed his eyes as he let the moment play through his head again and the wind blew under his nose bringing a particular scent.

"What're you doing here…?" He turned slightly to see a calm Amy Rose. "Well I was here…to wonder if you would like to come see my training session. Espio said he had a surprise for me."

She reached for his hand and he retracted it. Amy looked at him confused and Shadow only stared back. "Um…okay. I guess you don't have to come." She backed away, turning around, her braid blowing wildly in the wind. "You are too slow. I will take us there." "We train in the Silver Meadows." She replied instantaneously.

"Very well…I had a theory I wanted to try anyway. Just think about these Silver Meadows as hard as you can." Nodding, Amy allowed Shadow to pull her to him.

"Chaos Control!"

**_STH2_**

Espio tapped his foot as he looked around at any sign of Amy showing up.

"How unusual for her to be late…" he heard a _whoosh_ behind him and turned to see Amy and Shadow. "And to bring a friend."

Advancing towards them Amy bowed. "Sorry I'm late Master Espio, I didn't mean it."

"No need for apologies. You haven't been tardy as of yet, so you are excused." Amy stood up blowing out a small breath of air she didn't know she was holding.

"So what're we doing today?" Espio glanced at Shadow and back at Amy. "I planned to show you one last technique but I've changed my mind. We'll have a review."

Amy almost fell backwards if Shadow had not caught her. _'Not a review…I was sore for a week since the last one…'_ "And because you brought along a guest…you shall spar against Shadow." He finished.

Amy looked at Shadow who stared back indifferently though his eyes told different. "Well I mean…does it have to be Shadow?" She asked in a small voice.

"No Amy, if you like you may invite someone else and you fight them both." Espio offered seriously, but if one looked hard enough you could see the amusement in his eyes causing Amy to cringe some.

"Okay, I get the idea…" She sighed in defeat.

"Well then…Shadow…"

Taking off her jacket, the wind began to blow softly against the flowers.

He turned his head toward her in acknowledgement.

Her jacket dropped to the ground just as she made a kick for his head but he stopped with his hands. "Are you ready?" She challenged with a smirk on her face.

Shadow gazed somewhat shocked at the force of her blow but quickly recomposed himself and pushed her leg causing Amy to flip and land in a crouched stance.

"I am ready." He pushed off the ground flying towards Amy who dodged him with ease.

'_So Rose can fight now…this shall be interesting…'_ Shadow thought as he punched for Amy's gut but she blocked with her left arm.

"What's with the smirk Shadow?" Amy taunted hitting fast punches at him. Shadow dodged and blocked some still retaining a composed look. '_I never thought it would get to where she could be so quick.' _Shadow grabbed one of Amy's wrists which immediately caught her surprise. Shadow then swung her around. '_Just what does he think he's doing?' _She screamed in her head.

Amy twisted around in his grip and planted her feet in the ground. Shadow then lifted into the air and Amy flung him dozens of feet away. A loud thud was heard causing Amy's ears to flatten against her head. "Oh crap…" She whispered already running in the opposite direction and into the trees.

Shadow sat up rubbing his head. "That hurt just a bit…" He mumbled.

Espio appeared next to Shadow. "She has grown very strong, hasn't she?" Shadow asked. "Indeed. In the six years you have been absent she has excelled in everything I have taught her thus far." Espio vanished again. "She's run into the trees."

Shadow nodded and ran to the trees sniffing in every direction.

Amy sat in a tree about 15 feet in the air and five yards away from Shadow. '_He won't find me. I'm quiet...I didn't leave a scent. He will never find me…'_

She thought as he watched the dark hedgehog pivot, sniffing and swiveling his ears.

'_She hides well…but…' _He stretched out his powers in every direction. It suddenly hit a strong source. _'Interesting…' _He leapt up trees and landed on a branch facing Amy. "So you found me." She stated with a smile.

"Apparently." He flew towards her but Amy sidestepped. "Good Job." He vaulted off another tree towards her again. Amy dropped down and swung on the branch as he flew over. Her back faced him as she somersaulted back on the same branch.

Shadow growled some and glared at Amy who had a playful look on her face. _'She's quick on her feet…' _he thought as he prepared to jump at her again. Amy jumped down again and began to swing on the branch. _'I won't fall for that again!'_Shadow thought as he flew at her again but this time she let go and flew over him.

She landed on another tree this time but waved her arms around trying to keep balance.

Shadow growled once again. "Allright my turn to attack you now!" She teased and pulled out her hammer. Amy flew at Shadow who barely moved out of the way in time to miss the first swing.

'_Everything she does is so graceful and acrobatic…but she's also quick and deadly.' _Shadow blocked her hammer and landed on the ground as Amy struggled to keep balance on a branch.

'_An opening!' _"Chaos…" Amy looked down in shock as she put her hammer in front of her. "Spear!" The golden energy went towards Amy who flew back five feet and began to plummet towards the ground. Shadow's eyes widened as he watched her fall.

Espio appeared in the air and caught the girl and exited the forest when she was in his arms. Shadow followed Espio instantaneously and looked at the unconscious Rose. "Shadow did you use any of your Chaos powers on her?" "Yes...but usually it doesn't do this much damage…" he whispered.

"It appears I forgot to warn you. Amy is affected by Chaos Powers somehow. Every doctor on this planet has yet to find a reason. They say her DNA has been altered in some fashion. I'm not sure what's going on with her body…" "Shadow…?" Amy whispered reaching for him.

"What is it Amy?" Espio asked sitting her up some. "The Master Emerald…take me…" She closed her eyes again.

"The Master Emerald…she's on to something. Take her there Shadow. You'll get there the fastest." Shadow scooped Amy up and nodded. "Chaos Control!"

* * *

Knuckles sat on the stairs in front of the Master Emerald. "Sure is windy out today…"

A flash appeared at the bottom of the stairs causing him to stand immediately. He relaxed as he saw Shadow. "Shadow? What're you doing here?"

Shadow silently marched up the stairs and stared into Knuckles eyes. "Heal her. She told me to bring her here." Knuckles looked down at the unconscious Amy whose natural glow was slowly fading.

"Allright. Hand her here." Shadow handed her to him without any hesitation and watched the echidna for what he was to do.

'_I'm not sure what to do Amy…' _Knuckles thought. He climbed a few more steps until he was right upon the Master Emerald. It sparkled and glowed in rhythm. Looking down at Amy, Knuckles realized that she began to glow too, and her skin began to be less pale. He set her down by it and watched along with Shadow.

"Now we wait I suppose…" Knuckles sighed sitting on the stairs. "I suppose Espio has talked to you about Amy's problem right?" Shadow gave a curt nod and sat beside him.

"Amy's past is uncertain. She doesn't talk about it much. Our only lead is her DNA. It's altered, not like my DNA. I'm not sure on how it could affect your Chaos powers or Sonic's…but there's potential."

The Master Emerald glowed brighter as shafts of light shot out into the space. "What's going on?" "The Master Emerald is finished I believe…but I don't remember that ever happening before."

Knuckles picked up Amy whose breathing was slow and steady. "Shadow…where is he…?" Amy asked through half-closed eyes. "Amy, you've just been healed by the Master Emerald. You're going home." Knuckles replied gently as he handed her over to Shadow.

"Thank you." Shadow simply said as he turned away. "Hey, tell Rouge to take it easy." He called after them.

Shadow nodded. "Chaos Control."

**_STH2_**

They appeared back in the Silver Meadows just as the sun was hanging over them. Shadow placed Amy on her feet. "Thank you for doing that Shadow." Amy said as she regained her balance. Amy stared out into the swaying fields leaning on Shadow because she was so exhausted.

She stared at the hedgehog whose stoic mask was in place and the sun glinted off his quills. Amy smiled and quickly pecked him on the cheek. Shadow staggered but caught Amy as she began to fall at his sudden movement. She giggled. "That was for saving me." She smiled.

Shadow blushed and looked off into the trees. "It was nothing." He picked her up again. "We should get you home."

* * *

Another end to another Chapter. Read and Review :) I'd really like to know what you think!

It appears Amy has some special powers. I also made some changes...I decided to make the length of time of Shadow's disappearance to two years. It fits better with the storyline.

So what do you guys think will happen next time? Next Chapter is mostly a filler, but there will be Drama. We can't always have action. This isn't Jerry Springer. Here's Two chunks from the next Chapter. By the way, help me figure out a title! I need you guys help!

**Next time on Shadow the Hedgehog 2:**

_"Where have you been?" an impatient Rouge asked. "Just...out." Knuckles replied softly."Out where?" "In the City...you know..." Rouge put a hand on his back and removed a leaf. "You hate the city." Rouge's glare strengthened. But in her eyes was also loneliness. Knuckles sighed. "Ok you got me. I was with the -" "That damn Emerald!" Rouge finshed. "Don't talk about it like that!" He retorted.  
Rouge's Silhouette sat up. "Do you know how close we are to having this baby?" "Don't Panic...We've got another 7 months...right?"_

_She stretched. Shadow watched as the Rose sat up. "Thanks for taking care of me." Amy offered. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it." "I want to take you somewhere as thanks." "You're still weak." Shadow said already reaching for his emerald. "No Chaos Control." He scooped her up. "Tell me where to go."  
"To the cliffs."_

Until next time My loves! ~ Jadda


	5. My Realization

Jaddasroots

Shadow the Hedgehog Chapter 5

In This Chapters News…

Jadda got some criticism!

Basically it's telling me my story is a bit too rushed, and that Shadow is too nice.

Well…I do try to make him evil T.T

Not necessarily evil…but you know. He's had some time to think up at the ARK. He's a bit more open to everything, everything being Amy. But still he isn't all flowers and sunshine.

As for the story being rushed…well, I don't follow. I think it's coming along quite nicely. I made it pretty easy to understand, but that's just a writer adoring her "Pride and Joy" Fic. So I'm still open to comments and criticisms. Flames will just be downright ignored though. Heh.

Nothing too exciting going in this chapter Sorry .

I do not own the Sonic Universe. Be pretty cool if I did though.

* * *

Shadow landed in the living room of Amy's house just in front of the TV. "Thank you again Shadow." Amy said softly as she looked into Shadow's eyes that were smoldering with many emotions. "You can,"

"I don't want to put you down. Not yet." He held her tighter. "I can't…let's just stay like this for a while longer." He whispered. Amy blushed wildly but couldn't help but nod. "Okay."

Sonic was beginning to get worried. "Where could they be?" "Calm down Sonic. She's with Shadow so I'm sure she's safe." Tails offered trying to calm the restless blue hedgehog.

"Well Shadow himself said she's being targeted." Sonic tried to point out. "Yes, but as long as someone is with her she'll be fine. Amy wouldn't want you to worry anyway Sonic."

Tails returned to fixing another gadget the blowtorch cutting through the metal. "Are you sure of your feelings Sonic?" Tails asked still paying attention to his new gadget. Sonic didn't answer.

Shadow felt at peace with Amy in his arms. He then placed her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. _'I feel so drawn to you. I have yet to find out as to why.' _He pondered and disappeared from the home.

"Faker." Shadow stated bluntly as he appeared in the workshop with the Fox and Hedgehog. "Hey, Shads. Where's Ames?" "Asleep, at her house. I shall return shortly." Sonic studied him seriously.

"Why is she asleep?" "She has review today at training." And he vanished.

"Review?" Sonic said out loud. "Oh yeah. Amy says that those reviews Espio gives her are real tiring." Tails called over from his table.

"Allright Shadow. Your story flies."

* * *

Shadow appeared inside of Eggman's base. He looked at the door in front of me and pushed it open finding the doctor at working on another robot of his.

"Doctor." Shadow called walking towards the Doctor who yelled in surprise. "Oh ho ho ho Shadow! You gave me quite a scare there. I'm surprised to see you after these few years. What is it that you need my friend?"

"Tell me what you know about the 'Walking Emerald.'"

The question surprised him at first but he answered, "Well, no one is really quite sure. Supposedly it's a female who's DNA reacts with all the Chaos Energies and Emeralds. She hasn't been seen since the start of the millennia. But she usually reincarnates into another body somewhere on the Earth."

Eggman turned to face Shadow fully. "Having her on my side at my disposal would be a dream! It could amplify your powers and bring Sonic and the whole world to the ground!"

He then looked at Shadow quizzically. "But few people know of the Energies….tell me boy, how is it you found out?" His smile grew coy.

"Well now, Doctor I believed you were smart enough. An evil genius." "What do you mean?"

"Why wouldn't I want to know about my own powers?" he smirked as he had fooled the doctor. Eggman blushed as the hedgehog disappeared in a flash.

"How peculiar…" he pondered as he turned back to his work. He pushed an orange button and Metal Sonic was released from a glass case.

The orange eyes glowed. "What do you require from me master?" "I wish for you to keep an eye on Shadow…but before you do so, go sneak into the G.U.N. base and retain any information on the Walking Emeralds."

"Of course."

* * *

Amy woke up feeling peaceful as she recalled the earlier events. _'Shadow…_' Shadow just then reappeared in front of her, back turned. She quickly faked sleep as he turned around and his eyes softened. He took a curl of hers and played with for a second before Amy began to flutter her eyes open.

Shadow quickly backed up, blushing as red as the head band in Amy's hair. She looked at him, faking drowsiness and smiled. "Thank you for everything Shadow."

She stood up. "Can I take you somewhere?" Shadow gazed at her suddenly interested. "Where will be going?" "To somewhere I discovered with Tails. Only he and Sonic have been there before."

'_So the faker wasn't the only one to see this place of hers.' _Shadow sighed in his mind. "So…do you want to go?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't." "Great! I'll go pack some food." She said turning to go into the kitchen.

Shadow watched the Rose make quick work of tossing things into a basket, rushing about the kitchen for several things. Shadow looked outside where the sun was just hanging over the city.

"Okay. All done!" Amy cheered coming behind Shadow. He turned to her slowly reaching to pick her up but she jumped back. "I think I can walk Shadow, I feel a lot better." She pouted.

"Well, it would take a long time for us to get there if you were to lead." He stated simply. She poked her bottom lip out. "Would not!"

"Of course." He swooped her up quickly causing her to gasp, flying out the door. He ran up a wall and flipped onto the top.

"Now. Tell me where to go." Amy's trembling slowly went down as the wind blew against her face. "That was just a little bit frightening…" she said slowly. "But you went to Eggman's castle filled with ghosts and aliens to find your friend, and you call a quick run frightening?" He smirked.

She blushed. "Well it was so sudden! And I had you to help…" She turned her head as she looked out towards the glittering city. "We have to go towards the Centennial cliffs. Near the lowest cliff."

"Very well. Since this seems to be a private place of yours…we'll get there a bit quieter." "Wait what do you mean," Amy began but Shadow had already leapt backwards off the building causing Amy to scream at their rapid descent. Shadow landed in the alley and placed Amy on the ground as he caught the basket.

"You better hold on to that a bit tighter." He sighed handing it to her. "Well I don't normally jump off of buildings!" She shrieked blood still pumping full of adrenaline. "Just warn me before you do something!" She breathed exasperated.

Shadow stared at her blankly and nodded. He took a step toward her and said, "I am about to pick you up."

"That's not what I meant." She mumbled.

He scooped her up again. "I am about to take a step forward." He said in a monotone voice.

"That's not what I meant either! I meant before you do anything…drastic!" She blurted after finding the correct word. "Heh." He chuckled before taking off again in the direction of the cliffs.

Shadow stopped abruptly at the highest one. Amy clinged to him shaking again. "That would be drastic." She whispered her voice shaking as well.

"Go to that one over there…" She pointed with a shaky finger. Shadow raced over there easily and came to another stop. "Okay….set me down." Shadow placed her down and watched as he pulled a rope out of the basket and tied it to a rock.

Yanking on it she turned to Shadow and said, "Allright, Let's go down." Shadow reached for the rope but his hand was smacked by Amy. He gave her a quizzical and annoyed look. "Me first. I don't want you peeking up my dress."

She turned and began to descend slowly. Shadow watched for awhile but then she suddenly dropped the basket. "Shadow!" Shadow jumped off the cliff and dived towards the falling basket. Amy watched the ebony hedgehog whoosh past, holding the rope tightly as he did. Shadow grabbed the basket and landed on the ground gracefully.

Amy let out a sigh of relief and continued to climb down. Amy looked down to see Shadow staring right back. She screamed, "Don't look, don't look!" She took her hands and pulled her dress, but it was too late to realize what she had done. She screamed as she fell towards the beach below.

"Shit." Shadow mumbled dropping the basket and launched into the air to catch Amy who "oomphed" when Shadow caught her.

She slowly opened a single eye to gaze at the hedgehog who stared back at her with a knowing expression, still descending slowly. She blushed. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I think I shall hold you until we reach our destination." "That's not funny."

Shadow began to walk along the beach and a small cave came up. "Go in there." Shadow continued to walk in and Amy clapped. Several small lanterns lit up the cavern in gold. A small sub-cave went off to the left. In front of them were a couch and a TV, suspended on the wall. Amy wriggled out of Shadow's grip and placed the basket down on a table.

"You stay here. I'm gonna go change." Amy ducked into the sub-cave and Shadow was left to his thoughts. He walked out into the open again and watched as the gulls flew over him. "Allright! Here I come!"

Shadow turned and he staggered back some at what he saw Amy had on. It was a green bikini with a small skirt for the bottom. "Does it look good? I only got it a few weeks ago." Shadow nodded and turned back to the ocean.

Amy let out a small giggle and ran towards the ocean. "Cannon ball!" She cried as she splashed into the warm sea water. Shadow dodged it as he gazed at the laughing Rose.

"Come on in, the water's great!" She giggled. Amy mentally slapped herself when she stared at Shadow's annoyed face. _'Can't swim…duh Amy.' _Splashing more water at him Shadow dodged it all.

"Just what are you doing?" he asked. "What does it look like silly?" She retorted splashing more water at him. This time it reached him. "…" Amy's hands flew to her mouth as she tried to suppress a laugh but failed.

"Oh my gosh!!! I'm so sorry!" she managed to say between laughs. "You think that's funny?" Shadow shouted to Amy who was moving further out form shore. Shadow charged up and held two Chaos Spears in his hands. "Chaos…" he yelled rising in the air. "Spear!" he tossed two of them near Amy and a wave crashed over her.

Amy wiped her eyes and shook her long quills, which were now dripping and straight instead of elegant curls. "OH no you didn't." She dove underwater and swam downward. _'I'll show him. Cheater!' _she swam back up quickly and launched out of the water towards Shadow. "Hiya!" she yelled and punched the water with massive force. A large wave came and hit Shadow who was sitting on the ground dumbfounded.

His quills drooped like Sonic's. Amy's eyes widened at the striking resemblance between him and Sonic. Shadow noticed that stare and huffed and headed back into the cave. "Wait Shadow!"

She quickly swam back to shore and pulled a towel around her and rushed into the cave. "Shadow…" "I'm nothing like the faker."

"But you can't exactly say that. You have quite a few things in common. You both run impossibly fast…you can't swim, hate Eggman, can use Chaos Control," she began listing.

"Just because you have similar abilities and look alike doesn't mean you two are the same. You have plenty differences. You're each your own person."

Shadow turned to her, leaning against the wall. "And just how do you know this?"

"Well Shadow I really don't know much about my past. I could be a copy." She offered in a small voice.

Shadow felt a pang of guilt hit him. Amy came to him and leaned on his shoulder while taking his hand. "I'm here. For you."

She said as she led them back outside to gaze at the high moon.

* * *

A dark figure opened the door and quickly slid into the mansion. It raced up the stairs and silently opened a door to see a Bat lying in the bed sleeping.

The purple eyes gazed longingly and slipped into the bed before be yanked down suddenly.

Knuckles groaned as he saw a pair of Cyan eyes staring—no glaring right back at him. "H-hi baby…" Knuckles said nervously. "Where have you been?" she tightened her grip causing him to wince.

"Just…out." "Out where?" "In the city." Rouge took her other arm and reached for Knuckles. He shrunk waiting for the pain but opened his eyes to see a leaf being held in front of his nose. "You hate the park." Rouge simply stated.

Rouge stared angrily, but loneliness was also in her eyes. Knuckles sighed in defeat. "Okay…you got me. I was protecting the Master Emerald."

"That damn Emerald again!" "Don't talk about it like that!" he yelled back but quickly realized his mistake; he was already in hot water.

Rouge's silhouette sat up. "You've been gone for months! Do you know how close I am to having this baby?!" She yelled at him causing him to shrink further. "There's no need to panic right? We still have 6 or 7 months."

Rouge clapped her lights on. The full roundness of her stomach now clear. "No Knuckles. In a month. One month the baby is due." Knuckles gazed in shock at her stomach.

He remembered when Rouge still had her washboard, but was pregnant all the same. _"I'll come back soon." _He remembered saying. But for seven months he let Rouge go through pregnancy alone. For seven months he let Rouge suffer.

He became attached to the Emerald again, falling into routine, as the months flew by. How could he…

Rouge got out of bed taking a body pillow with her. "Well I can see you're precious gem is more important than your child." She walked towards the door. "Good night Knuckles." The door slammed behind her and a speechless Knuckles was left on the bed.

* * *

Amy woke up in the bed located in the sub-cave. The win blew into it grazing the transparent drapes around it. She stretched and quickly dressed. "I wonder what Shadow is up to?" she mumbled to herself.

She came outside to see Shadow watching the TV on the wall. "Good Morning." Amy called. "Hn." He replied. "Well Rouge's baby shower is today. So it's time for us to go home."

Shadow pushed the power button on the remote and flipped backwards off the couch. "You sound worried." "Do I?" Shadow stared seriously into her eyes. "Okay…well…Knuckles hasn't been home during Rouge's Pregnancy."

"Then we must hurry." "Right." She nodded with confidence.

* * *

Another end to another Chappy…. Hooray! :D

So, not much action here. Everything is pretty chill here. Remember to Read thoroughly, correct my mistakes (grammatical or spelling), and to REVIEW!

So. Knuckles has been quite the clueless guy. Shame, Shame on you Knuckles. Well if I messed up anything about the pregnancy part….sorreh. I've never been pregnant (eh Heh.). Remember I still need a better story title!

* * *

**Next Time!**

_Shadow carried Amy to Rouge's mansion. Knuckles answered the door. "Knuckles?" "Oh Amy! Hurry, come in!" _

"_Knuckles you better," "Look before you get too mad at me, please hear me out. Last night I got home and…well I was so lost in protecting the Master Emerald, I lost track of time. And now…" He turned toward the staircase. "Rouge mad. She's locked herself in the baby's room and won't come out!"_

**Amy appeared at what was formerly the base. She lay on the ground, and slowly awakened. "Oh Shadow…" she sat up. He smirked and walked towards her, wicked smirk on his face. She stood up. "Shadow why did you do this?"**

"**That bastard Eggman deserved it. He was going to hurt you." Amy stared at Shadow's merciless evil eyes. "But all those lives, even of robots, lost!" Amy was suddenly sent backwards and rolled to a stop on the ground. Shadow held her up by the collar. "Look Rose. I did this for you. If it weren't for that damned scrap metal," "What do you mean?" She choked out. Shadow grinned evilly again and pointed to metal haves lying on the ground.**

* * *

Until next time my lovely readers!

Jaddasroots


	6. His Fury

Jaddasroots

Hello everyone! What's up! Time for another Chappy dontcha think?

In this Chapters News…

Not much really. If you read the little excerpt from last chapter, you would know something's about to be wrong with Shadow. And that Rouge is very, very unhappy with Knuckles right now. Also in this chapter since it's been approximately two years, so Cream is around the age of….8? Wish I could make her older. Oh well. Amy is also like…18 now. Maybe 17. She's a big girl. Possibly 16. On the safe side.

I really like how longer seeming my chapters are looking. Lol. By the way, Metal Sonic always looks like the one you see in Metal Sonic. He's so much cooler looking, dontcha think?

I **do not** own Sonic Universe. At all. -Cries-

* * *

Eggman started early today.

"Master." Eggman turned to see Metal Sonic holding a stack of files. "Ah..! Good work Metal Sonic. With this I can finally learn all I need to know about the Walking Emerald." He turned to his desk and flipped to the first page.

"Good…Good! This is perfect. Metal Sonic! Now I want you to go and watch over Shadow if you please. I have quite a bit of reading to get done. Understood?"

"Of course."

"If you hear anything suspicious or anything relatively important, you report back immediately."

* * *

Shadow carried Amy to Rouge's mansion. Knuckles answered the door. "Knuckles?" "Oh Amy! Hurry, come in!"

"Knuckles you better," "Look before you get too mad at me, please hear me out. Last night I got home and…well I was so lost in protecting the Master Emerald, I lost track of time. And now…" He turned toward the staircase. "Rouge mad. She's locked herself in the baby's room and won't come out!"

"Well I would be too! You were gone for 8 months!" Amy screamed at him. "Wait…8 months? You told me to say hello to her as if you had left last week when I took Amy to the Master Emerald." Shadow added stunned. Amy growled unamused.

"I know…I know! I suck for it. But please, the baby shower will be soon and she's up there in her room." "I'm on it." Amy said annoyingly dropping the basket on the floor. She rushed up the stairs and the two watched.

"You are in some deep shit Knuckles."

"I know."

* * *

Sonic woke with a start. _'Amy is pissed…' _he thought suddenly. "Where'd that come from?" he mumbled out loud. "What?" Tails asked waking up. "Mornin' bro."

Tails glanced at the clock drowsily. "Rouge's baby shower is in a few hours…" He plopped his head back on the pillow and turned over. Shock hit Sonic's face. "Right…"

"Whatcha get her?" Tails asked looking over his shoulder at Sonic who was frozen in place.

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

* * *

Rouge woke up to hear banging on her door. "Rouge? Rouge! It's Amy!" Rouge trudged to the doorway and opened it slowly. "Oh Amy…" Rouge began welling up. "I know." She went into Amy's waiting arms and cried. "He's such a jerk! He even said that 'We have 6 or 7 months left! He lost track of time and forgot about his baby and **me! **I showed him my stomach and he was so shocked!" She sobbed.

"Ouch…" Amy mumbled. "What should I do Amy?" "Well…we're going to feed you and the baby first. Then we'll prepare you for the baby shower. Okay?" she asked looking into the puffy blue eyes of the bat.

"Okay." She sniffled.

Knuckles paced at the bottom of the stairs and ran toward Amy as she rushed down. "Is she okay?" "Yeah. Just hungry." She replied in short sentences.

"She was so emotional…she was sad, and then she screamed at me." Knuckles explained following Amy. "Gee. I wonder why. You know Knuckles," she angrily shut the freezer door and turned to the cabinets. "I just don't understand how you could lose track of your kid and wife. I mean that's a bit of a big mess up." She grabbed a spoon from a drawer and put it in her mouth.

"Ice Cream and Mustard…?" Knuckles asked looking at the items in her hands. "Yeah. Wouldn't be so strange if you were here during the pregnancy." She replied walking out the kitchen without another glance.

The doorbell rang and Shadow opened it to see Cream, Vanilla, and twin brown foxes stood there. "Hello Mister Shadow!" Cream greeted coming through the door.

"Oh wow." "Amy never said anything about** you." **The foxes began as they waltzed through the door. "Excuse me?" Shadow asked clearly confused.

"This is Nala." "And she's Kaari." "We're twins!"

They beamed introducing themselves. "We're both 17." Nala began. "We met Amy in Karate classes." Kaari finished.

"Now tell us, who are you?" they both asked. "Shadow."

"Nala! Kaari!" The foxes turned to the staircase to see a flustered pink hedgehog running down them. "Amy!" "Who is this Shadow guy?" "Guys….come on, you're supposed to be decorating!" She whispered ushering them into next room.

"Just come clean Amy, he's obviously a good one." "There's nothing to come clean about Kaari…" Amy sighed.

"You two would be so cute together!" Nala beamed with stars in her eyes. "Cute?!" Amy blushed. Kaari snuck up behind Amy and wrapped her in fabric like a dress.

"Isn't she lovely Nala?" "Just so beautiful, Kaari!" the sister mock cried. "Da da da da!!" Nala sang.

"You two are gonna get it!" Amy said unwrapping herself from the fabric and running after the girls.

"No need in getting mad Amy," "it might come true!"

They all stopped running when they heard muffled music at the door. "Who is that?" "They play so beautifully." The twins stated as they relaxed. Amy exited the room and followed the music. She walked through the front room.

She swiveled her ears around and went to the left to see Shadow playing at a grand piano. Amy's eyes twinkled until Shadow spotted her and stopped playing. "Oh I'm sorry Shadow," "Don't worry about it." Amy slowly walked into the room as Shadow rose from the piano.

"Since when could you play the piano?" She asked tentatively. "I'm not sure."

"That was so beautiful…like a concert pianist." She hugged him. Shadow stared back at her. "Amy?" "Oh I'm sorry."

She backed away. "Did you…feel strange just for a minute there?" "Strange?"

"Like I could…feel myself getting powerful. Maybe you are the Walking Emerald."

"Walking Emerald? Who's that?"

From outside in the window Metal Sonic gazed in. "Rose is the key?" Metal Sonic immediately flew back to Eggman.

"Nothing. You'll see soon enough. You need to finish decorating. I have a feeling your friends are spying on us." Amy blushed as she saw two giggling foxes at the doorway. "Why you…!" Amy screamed chasing after them.

When Amy's steps became faint Shadow glared at the window. "Doctor…"

He growled and vanished.

* * *

Metal Sonic clanked into Eggman's workshop. "Ah you have returned! Have you anything to tell me Metal Sonic?" Metal Sonic took his finger and plugged it into one of the screens. Eggman watched as their conversation played before him.

"All this time…that insignificant little girl. The answer for world domination has been sitting under me for years…"

He laid his head on the desk, in an attempt to absorb the newfound information. A flash of red light came from behind and he sat up and swiveled around to see a furious Ebony hedgehog on the other side of the room.

"Eggman…" Shadow growled out as he slowly walked towards the Doctor. "What are you planning Doctor?!" Shadow demanded.

"Planning? Whatever could you mean Shadow?" Eggman offered nervously. "Metal Sonic…it caught me telling Amy she might be the Walking Emerald." An aura of red glowed around him flaring out angrily. He appeared in front of Eggman and held him by the collar. "What do you plan to do?!?" He demanded again.

"Oh ho ho ho! Now you have only confirmed it Shadow!" Shadow growled louder and flew back from Eggman. The air about him began to shift and his aura grew a dark purple. The building began to shake. "Calm down Shadow!" Eggman yelled obviously panicking. "I didn't know you cared so strongly!"

Shadow's mind was gone as he shook his head, concentrating on powering the attack he was about to unleash.

"Evacuate the base!" Eggman yelled as alarms went off and he hopped inside of his Eggpod.

* * *

Amy froze. "Shadow…" "What's that?" Nala asked. "You say something?"

"Shadow is hurt…angry." She ran up to Rouge. "Rouge…it's Shadow. I can feel him…he's angry somewhere…" She clamped her hands on her head and fell to her knees. "Amy!" Rouge yelled dropping the ice cream and running to her friend.

"Amy! Amy!" Knuckles came running in. "Rouge what's wrong?" He looked at Amy who was still holding her head in Rouge's lap and breathing heavily. "Oh no…Shadow's energies are affecting her. What could've gotten him so mad?"

Amy shuddered. "Knuckles!" "I can't do anything! Only someone with the energy can help!" his mind clicked.

He yelled downstairs. "Call Sonic and tell him to get here ASAP!"

* * *

Shadow felt a pain strike his arm. He opened his now purple eyes and looked over his shoulder to see blood on Metal Sonics claws. "You." Metal Sonic blankly stared back. "Do you want to die?" The lust for blood danced in his fiery purple eyes.

Metal Sonic readied his claws and said nothing. "Very well." Shadow chuckled and his fangs were sharper. Metal Sonic's claw shot out at him and Shadow vanished. Metal Sonic swiveled around, orange eyes scanning the room.

Metal Sonic turned and Shadow was in front of him. "Ha!" Shadow kicked him into the wall.

* * *

Sonic rushed up the stairs. "What's going on?" "Sonic calm Amy down!" Rouge begged now in tears. Amy held onto her heart now, the other hand being clamped by Rouge's. Sonic took Amy's hand from Rouge. "Ames…come on just come back. Calm him down."

Amy gasping came down to even breaths. "It's working Sonic, keep going!" Rouge urged.

'_Sonic…do you see what I see?' _"Amy?" Sonic said out loud. "What?" Rouge asked confused. "She's talking to me in my head…" Sonic brought her into his arms.

"Amy! What's going on?" Sonic asked. _'Sonic. I need to go to Shadow but I need your help.' _"What's she saying Sonic?" Knuckles asked leaning down to his level.

"She needs my help to get to Shadow."

* * *

Shadow stood aura blazing around him, fur glowing amber from the fire. "Now that your taken care of…it's time to punish the doctor for what he has done."

His aura went black as wind came swirling in from the windows. The sky darkened outside and lightning struck. "Total…"

Everything stopped. "Obliteration." A black bubble went out, consuming the entire base.

* * *

Sonic's eyes widened as he saw what Amy saw. _'Chaos Control Sonic.' _"But I don't have an Emerald…" _'If what Shadow says is true…I am an emerald.' _"Allright."

He gripped Amy tighter. "Chaos Control!" She vanished from his arms. "Where'd she go?" Rouge screamed almost attacking Sonic. "She went to help Shadow…wherever he is…"

* * *

Amy appeared in front of was formerly Eggman's base. She slowly awoke. "Shadow…" Shadow ears twitched and he turned toward the sound.

Amy sat up and gasped as she saw the crater the size of a meteor. In the middle of it Shadow floated, glowing red at the center. "Shadow!" Amy cried. He appeared at the edge of the crater and began to walk toward her, a wicked smirk on his face.

She stood up wobbling. "Shadow why did you do this?"

"That bastard Eggman deserved it. He was going to hurt you."

Amy stared at Shadow's merciless evil eyes. "But all those lives, even of robots, lost!" Amy was suddenly sent backwards and rolled to a stop on the ground. Shadow held her up by the collar. "Look Rose. I did this for you. If it weren't for that damned scrap metal," "What do you mean?" She choked out.

Shadow grinned evilly again and pointed to the metal halves lying on the ground.

Amy closed her eyes as tears silently flowed out of them. "Shadow…please come back." "Oh poor Rose…crying over a piece of crap!" He roared throwing her again.

Amy tried to get up but fell back down. "Tell me why you're crying Rose!" He held Amy by the collar again. "Tell me!" He growled bringing her to his face. Amy opened her eyes weakly and kissed his nose.

Shadow's eyes widened and the burning aura died down. The flame in his eyes died away and he blinked a few times noticing the bruised Amy in his arms.

"Amy…where are," "Oh Shadow you're back…" Amy cried into his shoulder as she wrapped his arms around him. Shadow slowly wrapped his around her.

"Where are we…I was at the Doctor's base." "Not anymore." Amy said pointing to the smoking crater.

"I-I did that?" Amy nodded. _'I put her in so much danger.' _He scooped her up and vanished in the same motion.

He appeared in Rouge's room. "Shadow!" Rouge gasped.

He placed Amy in Sonic's arms. "What are," "Take care of her faker." "But where are you going?" "Far away from Amy. I'm too dangerous."

"Chaos Con--" he froze. _'I can't…move.' _He looked at Amy whose hand was outstretched toward him. "No Shadow. You're not going anywhere. We can all work on controlling this. You, me, Sonic. We can all do this."

Shadow regained control of his body and looked at Amy who was still in Sonic's arms. "Come on Shads. She has a point."

"No. I can't." he vanished again. Amy stared at the empty space. "Come on Sonic…we have to go after him." "Not so fast little lady. We need to get you healed up first." Rouge ordered daring Amy to challenge her.

"Fine."

* * *

Deep Underwater Eggman was in his emergency base. "Curse that Shadow! Not only did he kill Metal Sonic but he blew my base to smithereens!"

"I must find a way to capture Amy, so that I may control him…but first things first, I need to gather the data from Metal Sonic's memory chip."

He pressed a button a small robotic bird flew out. "Go fetch Metal Sonic's memory chip. Hurry before G.U.N. reaches it!" The bird fluttered out the window.

"I wonder what's wrong with Ms. Amy." Cream whispered. "Oh she's just missing a certain boy. You'll understand when you get older." Nala said nonchalantly.

Amy lazily sat in a chair by the window gazing out the window. _'Shadow…where did you go?' _Sonic glanced over from where he was sitting with Knuckles. _'Shadow you better come back…I can already something big is about to go down.'_

* * *

Hallelujah. This chapter is over.

OH MY GOSH. I really hated how I had this originally written down. It was so rushed so I had to take this chapter and the chapter before it and mix them. So now I gotta remix them for the next chapter…

So no preview…lol. I really don't know what I want to go down next chapter. I was putting in the lil spereation bars and I noticed how much scene switching there is near the middle. Oh well.

This was very difficult to write and rearrange so bear with me!

Thanks for taking the time to review. Remember to catch my Grammatical and Spelling errors and I'll try to fix them. Review and tell me what you think!

See you next time!

Jaddasroots


	7. My Revelation

Jaddasroots

Ni Hao everyone^^

I know, completely wrong kind of Asian Dialogue but sadly, there isn't anyone who can teach Japanese in my school district. .  
But there's my teacher, from Taiwan.

Eh heh.

In this Chapter News…

I've gotten no critiques on the last one. I really felt bad about that one especially, and I would really like an opinion on it.

Plus my little mystery reviewer didn't review either…so that kinda made me sad. I did get one on my second chapter about not having enough dialogue.

Well it's not like they're sitting down and having tea. I guess. No offense.

As for a Recap…

Knuckles has come from protecting the Master Emerald only to find Rouge a month from the birth of their child. Amy of course all but gouges his eyes out but agrees to console Rouge. Knuckles is bewildered by all of Rouge's moods but Amy simply states it wouldn't be so strange if he were there during the Pregnancy.

Metal Sonic spies on a quick conversation between Shadow and Amy, finding out that Amy is the Walking Emerald. Shadow notices Metal Sonic and confronts Eggman who tell Shadow he only confirmed it for him. Outraged Shadow shows an incredible display of dark power and blows a huge crater, obliterating Eggman's Base even though he escapes. Amy, with Sonic's help, goes to calm Shadow down, but at this point Shadow decides he is unsafe despite everyone's protests.

Now…On to my story…

I do not own Sonic.

* * *

Amy sighed for the fifth time as she walked along the dirt road in the forest with Sonic, holding his hand. "Amy…"

"I know, Sonic. But no matter what I do I feel constantly worried and afraid. Like you and I are missing part of our whole." She closed her eyes and sighed again. "At least that's how I feel, if it makes sense." Sonic looked down at her with understanding in his eyes. "Yeah, I can kinda feel it too. Like if Tails had gone missing." Sonic squeezed her hand and led her along through the forest.

"Knuckles told me you all but bit his head off when you saw him at the door." Sonic joked. "I don't see why I didn't! I mean who disappears for months while the love of their life is sitting home with a life and in their gut?!" Amy shouted.

"Apparently Knuckles." Sonic laughed. Amy smiled and laughed along with him.

"We have to find Shadow, you know. I feel he's going to be in trouble if we don't."

"Heh. Where do we start? The ARK?" "I don't think he'd hide in plain sight." She looked at the ground. "Come on." She ran forward through the trees. "Where are we going?" "I need to get somewhere spacious. Open." Light showed through the trees and they came upon a small a field of tall grass that came to about Amy's chest.

"This is perfect…" Amy released Sonic's hand and ran out to the middle.

Sonic stared after her amazed. "Sonic!" She called. He walked over to her, back to reality. "So, just what are we doing?" "Trying what I saw in one of my dreams. Perhaps…a memory from my past."

Sonic looked at her slightly shocked. The wind blew her quills in the wind.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory... _

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Once upon a December.

Sonic gazed in awe as the wind picked up around them and his mind became cloudy. _Sonic…tell me, what do you see?_

Sonic looked around in every direction. _Clouds…nothing but light, gray clouds. _

_Past those clouds Sonic. _Amy urged. _What do you see? _

Sonic floated towards the clouds to see a Gothic Church just below him. There he looked out West and it showed Shadow out in the country side.

_I see…a church. With gargoyles and a round window on the front of it._

"I know where he is then."

Sonic opened his eyes the image vanishing before him.

"He is in Amiens, France. Where the Amiens Cathedral is." "Sure?"

"Don't just stand there, let's go!"

* * *

Shadow sat in the lush grass sighing as the wind blew over him. _'I feel broken…not like how I felt when Maria died…but as if, I'm not complete. _He heard chopping echoes in the wind. "What the…?" Two helicopters came over the hill flashing spotlights on Shadow.

"Shadow the Hedgehog. You are to come into the custody of the Guardians of United Nations." A man announced over a megaphone.

Shadow stared then high tailed it. "Catch him!"

'_How could they have found me here?!' _He skated over dozens of hills. He heard the same thudding in front of him and looked up to see three helicopters in front of him. "Fire!"

Two missiles were launched at him which he dodged with ease. "This isn't good…" he mumbled. He heard hissing all around him as each helicopter readied their missiles. "You have one more chance to come with us willingly!" Shadow shot a glare in their direction. "Chaos Spear!" He yelled holding it in his hand.

"Ready…Aim…"

"Shadow!" Shadow looked to his right as he was tackled by a Blue and Pink blur who simultaneously shouted, "Chaos Control!" vanishing in a blue light.

"Umm…sir what just happened?" Asked one of the helicopter pilots. "Well I know that the Commander certainly won't be happy with us…"

* * *

Amy, Sonic, and Shadow both tumbled onto the ground. "You…really…had us scared…for a minute Shads." Sonic said between pants. "I told you that I'm too dangerous!" Shadow debated trying to get from under the two hedgehogs. "Oh no you don't. Now Sonic is an awesome fighter but with all this trouble we've been getting in, he's going to need some help. You can fight off danger! Me, not so much. Out of the two of us who's more likely to get hurt?"

Shadow sighed obviously defeated. "Now you're going stay with me whether you like it or not. I'll make you stay." She warned.

"Fine." Amy rolled off of him, Sonic doing the same. "Good. Now that that's understood, I'm sleepy. So see you guys in the morning." She dashed up the stairs and into the bathroom.

* * *

Early the Next Morning…

Morning came and Shadow was early to rise. _'Rose has a really comfortable bed…' _he thought, looking at said Rose. "Shadow…" she mumbled. "Huh?" _'Did I hear wrong?' _

He put his ear to down to her mouth. "Shadow…" She sighed. _'Is she dreaming about me?' _he asked himself while sitting up. Unconsciously his hand lightly traced her curves. _'What am I doing in her dream I wonder…'_ his hand went under her tanktop and traced circles on her stomach. She shuddered. She flipped facing Shadow.

'_My curious Rose…' _He snuggled closer to her. "Cherries…" he mumbled after inhaling her scent. Shadow's hand moved up and down her spine causing her to shudder again. '_What am I doing?'_

'_I can feel the strange energy flowing through me again.' _Amy breathed and slowly opened her eyes. Shadow rolled out of bed in shock. "Shadow…did you sleep in my bed again?" Amy asked drowsily. She yawned. "Of course not…" He lied after regaining his composure. '_How unexpected.' _"Guess I'll go fix some breakfast…" She mumbled still drowsy. "Rose, I think you should wait until you are fully awoken first."

"No no…I'm okay." She offered waving her hand at him. Shadow stared out the window then back at the doorway. "Hn."

Amy floated around the kitchen then over to the table where Shadow was following her every move. "There you go. Pancakes. Hope you like them."

She smiled placing them infront of Shadow.

She got her a plate and sat down opposite of him. "Before we eat I must ask you something…" "Yes?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

At that, Amy almost dropped her syrup. "Um...why do you ask?" "You talked in your sleep." Amy could feel a small blush creeping up her cheeks. "Really?" "Yes." "Really, Really?" "Yes." "Positively, Absolutely?" "Yes, Rose."

"Completely without," "I have no reason to lie to you Rose."

Amy sunk her seat. "Right." She whispered messing with her pancakes now.

"So would you like to tell me what it was about?" Amy stood up sharply and walked to Shadow's side. He gave her a quizzical look. She placed her hand over his. "It all started with Chaos Control…." "Chaos Control?" he vanished.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief as she ate her food quickly and dressed. "Sorry Shadow." She hopped on top of her plane that Tails built for her and headed for Angel Island.

* * *

Shadow appeared at Rouge's house. Rouge came down with Knuckles behind. "Shadow? What are you doing here?" "Amy sent me here." "She sent you here?" Knuckles repeated puzzled. "She tricked me into saying the words…and I ended up here."

"Why would she do that though?" "Well I did ask her what she was saying my name for while she was asleep…" Rouge held back a squeal as Shadow continued sending her an odd look. Are you all right bat?" "Oh yes. I'm fine. But do you know where she is now?" A vision filled his head of a glowing gem, a blue ocean, and ancient ruins.

"She went to Angel Island." "Maybe I should," Rouge tugged on one of his dreadlocks. "You're not going anywhere." "Shadow…check the emerald for me." He asked weakly. Rouge yanked. "Ow! Please!"

Shadow pulled out his own emerald and stared at it for a second. _'It's been some time since I last used my own…'_ "Chaos Control!"

* * *

Amy slowly came upon the Master Emerald. _'If it could heal me…It'll talk to me too.' _She gazed at it entranced by how it glittered. She touched it softly. "Master Emerald…can I…have a word with you?"

She gasped as she felt her feet leave the ground and come closer to the Emerald and her mind went blank. "What's happened?" her voice echoed.

A golden glow came from behind her. She turned to see a gold swan walking toward her. She was dressed in what seemed like elegant ceremonial robes. "Hello young Rose." Her voice was confident and authoritative, yet caring and wise. "Hello." Amy replied still shocked by her appalling beauty.

"I am the spirit of this Emerald. I've been around for millennia. I am the Walking Emerald." Amy gasped. "I am the Master Emerald and therefore I have many spirits. And there are 7 others like me." _'The Chaos Emeralds…'_ Amy recalled.

"Wow…this is all so…surreal."

"Now young Rose…what answers do you seek?" "I want to know why I can…control," she said uncertain if that was the right word, "Shadow and Sonic." "You do not control them. You control the Energies within them. They are to protect and respond to you." "But why me though?"

"Because you are the Walking Emerald. You were born to save this Earth from destruction."

* * *

Shadow reached halfway up the stairs to see Amy silently floating. "Amy!" He leapt up the rest of the stairs landing beside her. Her eyes were closed. He touched his hand and his mind became darkness as well.

"What's going on?" He turned to see Amy talking. His ears twitched as their conversation became clear.

* * *

"I'm supposed to keep the world safe? Me? But that's Sonic's job…and Shadow's! They've done it more than once."

"You were created by my energy; our energy, to save all the humans from destruction." "You mean…I'm not like Sonic? I was created?" "Sonic is not what he seems either."

"Sonic and Shadow were also partially created with my power. Black Doom was once a spirit of the Chaos Emeralds, but he became corrupt and he was exiled to many galaxies from here."

"Black Doom…" "Of course. He could not help create life otherwise."

Images of Sonic and Shadow appeared. "They are your protectors. They are to care for you, but also you for them." "Right…"

The images of them faded away as a Red light came from behind the spirit. "I am the Red Chaos Emerald, and this is for you." He placed a green headband on Amy's head and it sparkled as if it belonged there.

"Take this knowledge young Rose. It is time for you to depart. Danger is coming."

"Wait! I have so many more questions!" The Spirit waved back at her as they slowly faded into the bright day.

"No…" Amy whimpered coming back to reality. She then realized where she was. "Oh no!" She fell into two sturdy arms. Opening her eyes she met two contemplative red ones. "You found me?!" "It wasn't hard. I have to protect you." "Oh…you saw all that?"

He nodded. "Thanks for catching by the way." She added blushing. Out of nowhere, Helicopter blades cut through the air. "Damn it. We have to leave." He ran straight in the opposite direction to come upon the edge of the island.

"We're trapped…"

"Not Quite."

"Shadow look out!" Amy screamed pointing at a missile causing them to fly into the water. "Shadow!" Amy swam deeper underwater as she saw him struggling. She took his hands into hers. Amy saw Shadow glaring behind her.

Amy saw the Scuba Divers coming for her and gave Shadow an apologetic look. _'Amy don't.' _He vanished once more as the diver grabbed Amy.

* * *

Shadow fell onto the ground in front of where Rouge was eating pistachios. "Oh God Shadow! Stop that!" She screamed from atop the couch.

Shadow growled and punched the ground. "Why are you…?" "They took Amy." He coughed up water. "Who took Amy?" Rouge asked placing down her iced cream. "Knuckles bring me a towel!"

"G.U.N." he growled out. "What would they want with her…?" she mumbled to herself. "What's going on now?" Knuckles asked coming in with a pink fluffy towel. "G.U.N. has run off with Amy." Rouge answered taking the towel from him.

"What could they want with her though?"

"I'm going to find out." Shadow snapped.

* * *

A bag was pulled from over Amy's head and she squinted her eyes together as the light hit them. _'I hope Shadow is safe…'_ She heard a click behind her then footsteps enter the room.

A soldier came into peripheral vision. _'Am I at the G.U.N. headquarters?' _

"Good. You are awake."

"Who're you?" Amy asked as politely as she could manage. _'Why use voice distortion?' _

"I am the Commander of G.U.N." "You're pretty lean for a commander. Besides, you shouldn't mess with me. Why am I here? I'm not special."

"You won't fool me. I already know you're the Walking Emerald."

'_How'd they know that?' _"Well I'd figure you'd know my name if you can figure that out."

"Your name is not of importance! You will stop talking when I speak!"

"Okay, look here! I don't care who the hell you are, no one tells me," A beep sounded and Amy was shocked. She fell back into her seat. "Dirty little…"

"Listen. Your abilities will be useful to rid the world of future evil…and Shadow the Hedgehog." Amy gasped and glared at the Commander. "So that's what this is all about? He saved your asses!" The beep sounded again and Amy plopped into her seat again.

'_That one was a little stronger…' _"Well after what he did to Eggman's base, we don't need him in any trouble."

"You don't understand. My safety is the only thing that keeps him from going out of control!"

"Your safety?" "Yes…I am the balance. Sonic and Shadow are here to help me keep peace in the world!"

"Peace? Help? Ha!" The commander laughed. "Those black creatures were here for him…with him…"

Their hands reached up to their helmet. "They killed my family." They pulled up on the helmet and the voice changed feminine. "Therefore, Shadow the Hedgehog and all affiliates, must **die."**

* * *

Sonic was lying outside on the roof when he shivered. _'Weird. I can't feel Amy and Shadow is getting closer.' _"Wait, since when could I,"

Shadow came to a stop infront of the house. "G.U.N. They've got Amy…"

"No way!" Sonic yelled coming down from the roof. Tails came outside. "G.U.N. has Amy? What for?" "She went to the Master Emerald…and talked to it."

"How can you talk with a glowing rock?" Sonic asked sarcastically. "Simple…the spirit of the rock is also Amy's spirit…it said she's a reincarnation. She's not Mobian. She was created by its power."

"Wow…" Tails breathed. "And Sonic. You and I are also partially created by its power." "You're not serious."

Shadow scoffed. "Our sole job is to protect Amy. It said.

"Well if that's the case we're doing a pretty banged up job! Tails grab the X-Tornado! We gotta save Amy!"

* * *

Another chapter done….

:D

Well…the secrets have been revealed to Amy. Also, who is the Commander upstart who obviously has some issues?

Lol Jk. But really…this is the second part of the "OMG WHAT DO I DO WITH THIS CHAPTER" couple. By the way give me a title name please. I beg of you T.T  
Also just wanna say that my knowledge of the Sonic Universe isn't vast. There's still things I don't know. I haven't played any of the Sonic Adventures so apologies on anything I may have wrong in advance.

Hope it was remotely enjoyable…:)

Next Time…

"_So you're a woman?" "Yes, I am a woman. And my husband and kids died due to Shadow's friends." She spat with her back to Amy. "They weren't his friends!" The beep sounded again._

_Amy screamed this time as it shocked her again. "How would you know?" "Because Shadow didn't remember his past…so he didn't know what to do! Or who he was… But when Dr. Gerald told him, it made it clear to him. Like how Maria cared him."_

"**Hey Shads?" "Yes?" "You answered."**

**Shadow gave a quick glare at Sonic then returned to watching space. "I was wondering about…" "About?" Shadow looked at the cyan hedgehog next to him. "What is it faker?"**

"**As Ames protectors…supposedly one of us is supposed to be with her. Right?"**

Til Next time everyone!

JA NE! ~ Jadda


	8. Our Escape & My Heroes

Jaddasroots

Hi everyone! ^^;

I know it's been awhile since my last my post on this story.

My apologies.

First I started a HitsuHina story…then I started a story on deviantart.

But I'm remaining faithful!

_Sonic was lying outside on the roof when he shivered. __'Weird. I can't feel Amy and Shadow is getting closer.' __"Wait, since when could I,"_

_Shadow came to a stop in front of the house. "G.U.N. They've got Amy…"_

_"No way!" Sonic yelled coming down from the roof. Tails came outside. "G.U.N. has Amy? What for?" "She went to the Master Emerald…and talked to it."_

_"How can you talk with a glowing rock?" Sonic asked sarcastically. "Simple…the spirit of the rock is also Amy's spirit…it said she's a reincarnation. She's not Mobian. She was created by its power."_

_"Wow…" Tails breathed. "And Sonic. You and I are also partially created by its power." "You're not serious."_

_Shadow scoffed. "Our sole job is to protect Amy. It said._

_"Well if that's the case we're doing a pretty banged up job! Tails grab the X-Tornado! We gotta save Amy!"_

Amy sat in what was a glorified prison cell. "They're trying pretty hard to sweet talk me…"

She sat on the plush cashmere sheets of the King sized bed. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Sonic…Shadow."

Sonic felt a tingle in his body. "Amy?" The image of her in the base filled his mind, then of a hidden entrance.

He smiled. "Thanks Ames."

He flipped off the X-Tornado and began to run. "Shadow! Tails! Detour!" He made a sharp turn and Shadow and Tails followed in confusion.

Amy sighed. _'I hope they find me…' _She assessed the situation over and over in her mind. "That commander…why she…"

F.B.

"So you're a chick?" "Yes, I am a woman…and my husband and children died due to Shadow's friends." She spat with her back to Amy. "They weren't his friends!" Amy yelled. Another beep sounded.

Amy screamed this time as she sat down in her seat again. "Because Shadow didn't remember his past…so he didn't know who to side with…he didn't know who he was. But when Dr. Gerald told him, it made it clear to him. How Maria cared for him."

The woman turned around. Amy gasped. _'She looks like…the blond hair…and the eyes! She looks like,' _The anger contrasted strangely on the woman's face.

"Dr. Gerald was a fool! If he hasn't created him, we wouldn't have lost soldiers…families…cities. And my own family!" "But that's something you must let go! I grew up without family, and then I met Sonic and the others." "No. There's nothing that can be done now that they're gone."

She stared at the fluorescent ceiling. "I must avenge them."

E.F.B.

"There must be some way…" she felt the collar around her neck. The room was well lit, but windowless. _'Maybe I can short-circuit it with some water…'_

She went into the marble floored bathroom and turned the platinum faucet on. She splashed water on the collar and it shocked her earning a whimper out of her. "That was smart of you Amy…" she grumbled.

Shadow ran on Sonic's flank. "Faker! Where're we going?" Shadow yelled over the rushing wind and roar of the X-Tornado. "In the right direction!" After another mile, Sonic came to a stop. "We're here!"

Tails maneuvered the plane around and hovered, while opening the hatch. "Are we here?" "Yup!" "I don't see anything faker. Stop fooling around." Sonic snorted and began to run in circles stirring up dust.

"Come on Shads!" Shadow grumbled but ran and a tornado formed. The sand lifted and a hatch buried under a foot of it appeared.

"Way to go Sonic!" He gave a thumbs up. "Okay. Tails you stay here and Shadow we'll split up." Shadow nodded and opened the hatch. Sonic jumped in, with Shadow following.

They fell into what looked like a guest room. "Okay. I'll go right. You can go left." "You do not order me around faker." Shadow said taking off in the direction Sonic suggested.

"Whatever you say." He chuckled. And they began to comb the base.

Amy was dressing the bathroom after a shower when she heard the door outside open. "Miss, I have food for you." "Oh, I'm getting dressed…one moment." She grinned. She didn't like showing skin but she had a rocking body and she knew it.

She exited the bathroom in a tank top. The soldier was a brown dog and he was obviously blushing. "Um, ma'am…" "So what did you bring me again?" "Your food." He said quickly. Amy turned to see a plate with steak and potatoes. "They really want my cooperation don't they…?" She mumbled.

"So why're you here with GUN, huh?" The dog gulped. "So that I could help support my mom." "No need to lie. I can feel it, though you don't have much energy." Obviously surprised the soldier took off his helmet and two fluffy brown ears fell to the sides of his head.

"That's amazing…" "I guess. So you're…around 17? That's pretty young to be a soldier." He nodded as he continued to listen.

Amy walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest. "I hope your life goes well." And he passed out on the floor. Amy stared at him as she swung the keys from her finger. "Sorry…but you are kinda cute." She unlocked the collar and it hit the floor with a cold hard thud.

She finished dressing and made her escape.

She ran down a few halls, surprised at the lack of guards. _'They must've been fairly confident that I wouldn't escape…'_ She thought.

She felt a familiar presence coming closer. "Sonic?" She whispered. She crossed the hall warily and Sonic was standing at the other end, looking like "Who just called me?"

"Sonic!" Amy called in a whisper still. "Amy!" He called and jogged to her. Amy met him halfway and went into his open arms. He quickly pulled them into the shadows.

"Amy, I'm so glad you're okay." "Thank you so much for saving me! Kiss the hero!" Amy held his face and kissed his cheek earning a blush from Sonic.

She backed away and smiled. "Did only you come here?" He shook his head. "Shadow is looking for you too, we should find him." "I've got it." Amy closed her eyes and pushed out her energy.

"He's deeper…further east." "Well let's go find him."

Shadow came to a stop. "I can feel Amy now…" _'The faker must've found her.' _He could feel them heading in his direction. _'I shouldn't stick in one place for too long for risk of being found…' _he saw a door that said caution.

"Guess I could see what GUN is up to while I'm here." He opened the door. There was a wall of glass and a door of metal to the side. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

Looking ahead he saw two figures and scientists.

He swiveled his ears. "This chamber will hold the walking emerald, Amy Rose. It will use her abilities, for she is a chaos emerald." One scientist explained.

"Our newest weapon is yet to be finished though." A middle-eastern scientist commented. "It doesn't matter. With Amy powering it, Shadow the Hedgehog doesn't stand a chance."

That did it.

Shadow's eyes glowed along with his highlights. "So they want to kill me, huh?" He whispered. The glass shattered under the force of power, catching the occupants attention.

"Shadow!" The commander yelled. "Attack him!" She ordered. The men got their guns ready but Shadow disarmed them with a wave of his hand. "You will not lay a hand on her!" He yelled.

Amy felt a tingle go through her. "Shadow is angry again…" "Where to?" She grabbed his hand and they teleported directly to where Shadow was.

The commander thought on Amy's words. _'My safety is the only thing that keeps this from happening!' _"She spoke the truth…" She mumbled. She rolled behind the chair but Shadow turned it to ashes. "You were behind this." He gave an evil smirk and pointed at her. "Oh yes…killing you will be most enjoyable…" A red ball of energy began to form on his fingertip.

His smirk grew into a sadistic grin. Amy ran near Shadow. "Ah, Rose. The faker found you. Good. You might wanna leave this'll be bigger than Eggman's base." He chuckled darkly.

"Go Amy!" Sonic yelled. She nodded and grabbed hold of Shadow's other hand. "It's okay, I'm safe!" He glanced at her and the power died down. He took a breath and looked at Amy. "Thank you." He said and she gave a small smile in return.

Aware of his surroundings, he blocked a blow from the commander and kicked at her head. There was a clink at the sound of her helmet hitting the floor. Shadow went wide-eyed at the resemblance. "Ma…ria…"

He stilled. "Shadow it's not her!" Amy cried tugging on his arm.

The commander pulled a gun from her holster and aimed at his head.

"Goodbye, Shadow!" She yelled.

Sonic jumped through what was once the glass pane and grabbed hold of Amy and Shadow. _'I hope this works!' _"Chaos Control!"

They vanished just before the Commander could pull the trigger.

They landed further outward in the base. "Let's keep running. I'll hold Shadow." Sonic said slinging the dazed Shadow's arm over his shoulder.

Amy nodded as she ran through the base.

Guards came from nowhere and one of them yelled. "CAPTURE THEM!"

Amy panicked. She looked around and saw some boxes stacked against the wall.

"Keep retracing your steps Sonic!" She called running halfway down the hall.

She leapt up and kicked the boxes one by one, the first one hitting a soldier dead in the face. She giggled at that but turned to follow Sonic who went in the opposite direction they were heading towards.

"Sorry! We passed it!" Amy wanted to hit him upside the head but the situation didn't call for it. "It's this door right here." Amy flung it open and she and Sonic rushed inside. She immediately barricaded the door. "That hatch up there. That's how we got in."

Amy jumped off a wall and pushed against the hatch. It flew open and evening sky greeted her. "Let's go Sonic. You first!" He nodded and leapt out of the hatch. Soldiers burst through the door causing Amy to gasp and face them.

"Come with us peacefully." The head of the group ordered. "When hell freezes over." She smirked and grabbed a pillow from the bed nearby and tossed it at them. She leapt out the hatch and slammed it shut.

"Let's go, go, go!" She urged running to Sonic who was sitting Shadow in the X-Tornado.

Sonic helped Amy onto the wing, holding her to him just above her hip. "Go Tails!"

The plane lifted from the ground and took off in the direction they came before.

As they flew over the desert, the plane slowed down. "We should be safe now." Tails said through the Mic system he had installed for when Sonic rode on the wings.

"That's good. We should go somewhere they can't find us." Amy nodded in agreement, watching the scenery fly by absentmindedly. "I don't think they'd expect us to go to the ARK. It's where Shadow was hiding after all."

Sonic nodded thoughtfully. "Tails, why don't we drop off your plane and head for the ARK, for an hour or two?" "Roger, Sonic."

The Commander paced in the room, glancing from the glass to the unharmed container. She glanced up as she heard the crunch of thick boots and crushed glass.

Soldiers stood saluting. "At ease. Why haven't you returned with them?"

"The Pink one managed to kick projectiles at us but we continued pursuit. They seemed to enter the base from an emergency exit hatch in one of the guest embassy rooms."

Silently placing her helmet on, she sighed in the monotone voice. She picked up the gun quickly making the soldiers flinch. She twirled it and slid it back into its holster. "Find. Them." She growled.

The solders ran off again. The commander turned back to the Glass container behind her. "You can't run away forever pests…" she seethed.

As soon as the X-Tornado was put away, Amy sent them to the ARK. They rushed Shadow to the nearest medical room which seemed to be still working. After laying Shadow on the bed Sonic backed away and Amy and Tails rushed to look over him. "I don't see anything wrong with him medically…" He pondered.

Amy put a hand to his forehead. "I can feel it…like his energy is all messed up. Seeing the commander…it reminded him of someone he cared for." "Shadow cared for someone?" Sonic joked from behind. Amy cast him a glare making him shrink back. "Sorry. Too soon."

Turning back to him she ran through her head for possible solutions. "His mind is confused…maybe if I can find something physical…from this reality." She thought back to the night she came to retrieve Shadow.

"Sonic stay here with Tails and Shadow, I'll be right back!" She called already out the door.

In Shadow's mind…

"Maria…" He floated in emptiness. _'Was that Maria? Has she come back to me? To save me from this wretched world…'_

'**I won't leave without you Shadow.'**

'_I want to be free from the hate…of the world and towards me…'_

'**No! While you were gone, they built a memorial to you.'**

'_Everywhere I go I am hated…I have no "friends."'_

'**I can't be Maria Shadow, but I can be me.'**

A light shone in the darkness making Shadow lift his head.

'**I understand your pain. I know what it's like to lose everyone, to have your world torn apart. But it just takes someone to put it back together again.'**

'_Put my…world back together? Ha! Nothing more had made me happy except for…'_

'**I'm here for you.'**

'_Who?'_

'**Well I am your friend, and friends care for each other.'**

'_My Rose…'_

'_But I've endangered her.'_

'**I can protect myself.'**

'_I've dreamt such unspeakable things about her…'_

'**Shadow…'**

'_That's right; I'm no good for her. I've endangered her life countless times, dreamt of her in such filthy ways…having my hands roam her body…her sighing my name…writhing from my touches…_

_Round with my child.'_

"Shadow." He turned around. "Maria!" But he made no move to move closer to her.

"Shadow, I understand your feelings are clear for Amy."

"My feelings?" "There is no denying you are in love with her." "Love…?" He put back his mask of indifference. "Love is for the weak." He said beginning his usual speech. "I have no need for it." He opened his eyes in shock as he felt arms encircle him and a feeling of peace come over him.

"Do not deny your feelings…Amy is here to take care of you in my stead…you were always meant to take care of her, you were sent to me so that you could learn how to protect her." "But how? I failed protecting you!" he roared. Maria placed her head on his.

"You were made for her. It is your destiny. I love you Shadow. And I miss you…but you know that you have a more special place in your heart for Amy." She said taking his face into her hands to look him the eyes. Shadow could only stare back knowing it was true. "But I feel as if I am betraying you…"

"You aren't silly!...you are merely doing what you were born to do. Accept your love and wake up…she's waiting on you." She whispered placing a kiss on his nose. "Maria!"

…

"Should I start CPR?" a worried voice came. "Mouth to mouth might help…" another said. "No!" "Huh?" "I mean…he's coming to."

"You're right!" "I am?"

Shadow fully opened his eyes. Everyone was circled around him and he heard whirrs and beeping. "What the hell?" Amy hovered the closest to him, tears falling from her eyes. "Oh you're alive!" She hugged his head as tightly as she could out of joy.

"I hate to interrupt Amy, but you're crushing him into your chest…" Tails added quietly. Amy immediately released him blushing.

"My bad." She giggled nervously.

Shadow sat up and rubbed his face, red from the heat Amy gave. "What happened?"

Amy frowned. "Well the commander resembled Maria and it was too much for your psyche to handle…so you went into a state of shock and passed out. After dropping off Tail's plane, we headed here, the ARK. And then…I had to go and find something tangible…a physical reminder…" She pulled the frame of a picture of Maria from behind her.

"I combed the room and found this." Shadow slowly took the frame from her hands and stared at it in awe. "This…?" "Yeah…you were in a bad state of confusion. It took both Sonic and Me to get you awake again." She sighed.

"I'm really sorry for being reckless and leaving without you or Sonic." "You don't have to apologize…you saved my life again." Amy smiled with tears of joys threatening to form.

"I hate to ruin the moment but we should check Amy for GPS. I'm sure they must've implanted one somewhere and I saw a few supplies back there." Tails intruded.

Sighing she turned to face him. "Good idea." Sonic nodded his head agreement. Shadow and Amy's proximity took a toll on him.

"Let's go find a robe."

10 **minutes** later…

"Um…" "Well it's the only thing we can find at the moment Amy…" The robe fit her like a dress, even though it was white with blue polka-dots.

"I sure am glad that I've been taking courses on Surgery in my spare time." Amy giggled at the genius fox, learning surgery at the age of 20.

She lay down on the table. "I think I can find some pills that'll be similar to Anesthesia." He offered. "Nah, I've got it. I discovered it sometime ago."

Amy closed her eyes and let out one last puff of air and went still.

Shadow and Sonic stared in disbelief. "What the hell did she just do?" Sonic practically screeched.

Tails quickly grabbed a stethoscope and placed it to her chest. "Her heart is still beating…" He opened her right eye and gasped a bit as he saw her eyes were a blank green color with no pupil. "It's like she's removed her soul from her body…so that she can't feel the pain."

The two hedgehogs visibly relaxed but were still awed by the ability.

"Well out you two, unless you wanna watch." He ordered pointing to the viewing room with a glass pane.

They both nodded and left to watch in the operating room.

As soon as they shut the door Tails switched the main lights off and a stand light on and moved it to light Amy's body.

Sonic stared on as Tails did his work. "Hey Shads?" "Yes?" "You answered." Shadow threw an annoyed glare at the blue hedgehog. "I was wondering about something though." "About?" Shadow prompted.

"Your feelings for Amy." Shadow gazed at the cobalt hedgehog next to him. "What?" "As Amy's guardians or whatever…one of us is supposed to be with her. Right?" Shadow stared out the window. "I suppose."

Sonic gave a slight chuckle. "Amy's matured…I realized what I missed back then…and now I can't see her like I used to. And if my assumptions are correct I've got some pretty fierce competition." He chuckled.

"But I want you to know…I'm not backing out. I'll fight dirty if I gotta to win Amy over…"

Shadow continued to stare at Sonic, sensing the seriousness he gave off. "Fair enough." Shadow said simply. Sonic elbowed him making Shadow stagger a bit. "No need to be all serious." He grinned and Shadow could only glare back.

After the operation the two hedgehogs were allowed to return in the room.

"Well, there was one and it was in her thigh. But I destroyed it, so we should go into hiding somewhere. You guys need to wake Amy up." Sonic placed a hand on her arm and Shadow did the same.

'_Wake up.'_

Amy's eyes fluttered open, the pupil and color returning to them.

"Whoa…how long has it been?" "Just an hour or so." Tails replied tossing the supplies away.

"Tails said we should move, GUN probably has realized we smushed their GPS." Sonic explained. "Allright…but where should we go?"

"Leave it to me."

Phew!

Another chapter done.

I know…I know it's been months since a post. Don't kill me. –Is pelted by tomatoes-

I'm really sorry! No preview for now, gotta get back on track!


	9. Our Flight

Jaddasroots

Hi everyone! Got another chapter for ya! Stay Beautiful and literate!

On another note...Thanks to **Sensitive Girl, **a flame was brought to my attention in my reviews. Well. To the darling review-er who commented on my story...thank you. You only make me want to continue my story more to make _other _people happy. Not deleting it on your behalf. Like I said, if you tell me _kindly _what needs to be fixed, how characters are not in character...then I shall take it into account and work on improving the quality of the story. I could stoop to your level and call you all sorts of names, but you did take the time to read to Chapter 8, and in you said "Have a nice day." Which basically means you wrote that nasty review on purpose. I won't delete it. It's just proof that haters gonna hate. Oh and by the way I won't take you seriously since you don't have an account here on fanfiction. Have a nice day. :)

Oh and **Sensitive Girl...** thanks for the cake^^

**_Recap...  
_**After being resuced by Shadow and Sonic from the clutches of the G.U.N. commander who turns out to look like Maria from Shadow's past...the three plus Tails, conclude that they need to go into hiding to keep Amy and friends safe.

Enjoy the story everyone else!

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?" "Do you recall when you two found me in those plains, escaping G.U.N.?" "Yeah, what about 'em?"

"I was heading for an old home, long abandoned that I found years ago, before Black Doom…"

"Well anyplace will have to do for right now. We need to go collect Rouge and Knuckles. They're involved in this too." Amy stated, now dressed in normal clothes. "So we're going into hiding? Going into the Shadow lifestyle sounds kinda fun, especially since he's around to guide us on doing it well!" Sonic chuckled.

Shadow only cast a solemn glare. "Let's go." They all connected hands and left the orbiting space station.

* * *

**After some explaining and preparation…**

"Sonic the Hedgehog I swear I will kill you if space/time continuum travel does anything to my baby!" Rouge growled not relenting her death grip on Sonic's upper arm. "Let go Rouge! It's Shadow's specialty, not mine…ow!"

Knuckles could only stand off to the side and watch in silent horror beside Shadow. "If that's what she's like with the baby still inside of her…then what will she be like in labor…?" He questioned, in fear of the future pain of holding her hand. Shadow could only scoff, silently counting his blessings.

"All right, everything is in order!" Amy announced running down the stairs of Rouge's home. "Are you sure you'll be safe here Tails?" "Of course Amy. I've got all my gadgets concealed and I'll be hidden away in our cave. They won't find me as long as I don't go out in the public." The matured fox answered giving her a reassuring smile.

"All right Shadow, go ahead and take Rouge and Knuckles to the spot." Shadow nodded and placed a hand on the shoulders of the couple and vanished mumbling "Chaos Control."

"Be safe Tails okay?" "I'll be fine, I promise." Amy hugged him and in a flash Shadow had returned. "We should go." Amy stared into Tail's eyes before nodding and turning to the two hedgehogs. Walking over to them she waved goodbye as they both put their arms around her waist in sync. "Chaos Control!" They both yelled and they were gone.

* * *

"Look at this! Everything is in perfect condition almost!" Amy heard Rouge exclaim. Slowly she opened her eyes and a well lit kitchen greeted her. "Oh my…" "Wow Shads…" Moving from their hold, Amy walked the kitchen. On the ceiling hung a well crafted chandelier, twinkling. The walls had golden designs and off to the side, sat a mahogany dining table.

"I never expected it to be this nice." "It was a gift from a family living here, that I rescued." He explained. "It's so beautiful Shadow, this is amazing." Amy beamed at him. "Tch." He mumbled looking away from her warm eyes.

"Well…it's getting dark, so we should get some sleep."Knuckles pointed out, leading Rouge out the kitchen. "I'm gonna go out and scout the area." Amy chirped and she was out the door.

"So what do we do, just sit around and wait for them to find us?" "I don't know yet. We don't wanna be sitting ducks." Knuckles answered coming down from a set of stairs, after putting Rouge to bed.

"And who is we exactly? Who all is after us?" Sonic pondered. "The cloaked figure from the park. They didn't stay for long so they are obviously not working alone." Shadow said. "Eggman is always up to something. And then there's G.U.N., whose main goal is to kill Shads here and use Amy's power to 'maintain peace' in the world." Sonic mocked.

"We'll figure it out in the morning. I'm gonna go get some sleep." Knuckles yawned. "'night man." "'night Sonic."

Yawning Sonic slumped against the table. "I like travelling the world, but I don't want to hide." He grumbled. "You could always leave." Shadow said out loud, not directly looking at Sonic. "Nah, I gotta protect Amy. Shouldn't she be back by now?"

Glancing at Sonic, Shadow stared out the nearest window. "Something is amiss." Immediately on alert Sonic stood up. "What's up?" "I feel a presence, as if it was familiar almost…" he whispered. "Let's check it out." Sonic called already heading out the kitchen for the front door. Grunting in approval Shadow followed suit.

* * *

'_What's this feeling I'm having?' _Amy questioned herself as she ran through the surrounding forest. She leapt to a tree branch and watched the hazy sky.

'_Come to me…'_

Amy's eyes widened as the voice floated in her head. "Who is this?" She leapt down from her perch and down onto a lower branch, continuing to fly through the forest. Slowing down she lowered herself down quietly to the forest floor, inching closer.

"There is no need to hide my hime; I only wish to speak with you." Came a male voice. Amy walked from the trees slowly. Out in the clearing was a purple wolf. He wore a brown short jacket, a khaki one underneath. Tied around his waist was a black sash, with a round medal of some kind. He also wore brown shorts and brown boots.

"Who're you?" Amy called out, feeling compelled to come closer. Turning fully to her, he smirked. "Why I'm here to see my Lady." "Excuse me?" "Well you are my Lady of course."

In a flash he was gone. Amy gasped as he reappeared in front of her. "You see I'm not from this world." He vanished again moving a bit further away. "Just like that girl who injected some special stuff into ya. Oops, told ya too much about her. Ah well, she can deal." He gave a slight chuckle as if remembering an old joke.

"Not from here…like an alien? Special stuff?" Amy questioned. He narrowed his silver eyes. "It's a mix of some energy and crap to awaken your powers. I thought we should just snatch you and take you home but everything must go according to plan…" he dragged the last part sarcastically.

"You've talked to the Master Emerald. Your other spirits. You are the leader of our world and we're coming to take you home." He phased to in front of her again and held her chin in his hand. "And maybe keep you for myself hmm?"

A golden light passed between them, the wolf who had already seen it coming had stepped back. "Who's stupid enough to attack me?" He demanded to the bushes.

"Her protectors." Sonic and Shadow stepped from the brush, glares on their faces.

"So you two are the fabled protectors of old…" "What's that?" Sonic challenged.

"She will come with us eventually you know. She must come home. And my Lady," He gave another smirk. "You'll be mine. Name's Nagute."

A purple box pieced around him and burst, with not a trace of the wolf.

"Amy…what were you thinking, running off?" Sonic inquired, worry laced in his question. "I know and I'm sorry. I just didn't want you guys hurt."

"That's what we're here for." Amy turned to them, both their expressions serious. "Yeah…I'm sleepy ya know." She grumbled, a bit down on how worried the two were for her, even though one didn't show it.

* * *

Nagute walked through two huge doors. A cloaked figure rushed up to him. "Where have you been? Master is not pleased." They hissed. "Now, now, take off the cloak, it hides your pretty face." Nagute teased, not losing his stride. With a swoop of his arm and a gasp from the figure the cloak flew from them completely.

"Nagute!" She hissed, and it was actually a hiss. There stood a blue snake, with yellow eyes. Her hair was wild and shiny, ending at her shoulders. On her head were perched what looked like two foreign red flowers. She wore more other worldly clothing, a one-shouldered dress that ended at her mid-thigh due to her long, slim legs. Her tail swished from side to side slowly, a golden ring around the tip. On her feet was something akin to socks, but not quite shoes.

"Where did you go?" She questioned again. "Only to gather some info on our Lady. I like her. She's lovely…" he drifted off. A worker came to them and bowed. "Master wishes to see you lord Nagute." They spoke.

"Right, right. On my way." He grumbled. "I told you…" the girl said, holding back the sing-song voice. "You were right…isn't that what you girls strive for anyway?" He chuckled. "Catch ya later, Liza." "I'll kill you! It's Lizaru!" He turned back to her partially still walking and made a motion to slit his throat. "You can have me if Master doesn't get me first, huh?" He called back to her.

Nagute stood before dark doors, carved with ancient markings, they silently, slowly swung open, a soft mist creeping along the floor.

Nagute silently walked in, tail swishing back and forth nervously. "Nagute…where have you been?" A cloaked figure asked from across the large chamber.

In front of him was a throne, perched upon about three sets of surrounding stairs. The throne was remotely simple. Gothic-esque carvings and dark markings. Behind it was a large circular window, looking out into space, letting whatever natural light space had into the chamber.

"I went to go collect some intel on our prize."

Silence bounced off the chamber. "Without my permission?" They inquired. "Yeah. She's no problem to us though. She's a delicate little flower."

"I see…" Nagute released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Also her protectors are with her. Reincarnations as well. I didn't get a chance to test their capabilities. I could feel the same energy as mine so they know of their role."

"Okay Nagute…that was a pleasing report…" Nagute howled in pain as pain coursed through his blood. "But you are not to wander off again. Understand?" The purple wolf grimaced, his ears flat against his head. "Yes my master."

"In a week's time, we will begin our search for the BaMao orbs. I've already sent an agent to speed up the process of having our Lady occupy her time with searching for them. Those filthy humans are attempting to track her down, so she's searching in hiding. We will launch an attack soon on one of that planet's biggest cities, as a warning. We must move her that way."

"You may leave." The doors opened from behind Nagute, the looming hallway's candles lighting his way out.

* * *

"I'm going to go shopping for a few things for tonight's dinner!" Amy announced to the house. "Okay!" Sonic yells back, eyes locked on to the illegal cable service.

Amy shut the door behind her, and made her way to the marketplace nearby.

_'I really love it here. Everything is fresh and beautiful. We've been here for almost 3 days now and everyone is adjusting pretty well.' _She thought as she walked along.

She was dressed in pair of jeans and a loose white shirt, so she didn't look too inconspicuous. She piled her basket with all the ingredients needed for tacos. She was walking past a stall when its owner called out to her. "Excuse me miss, but you look like you could use some shiny jewelry."

Amy turned to him slightly. "Me? I'm not into jewelry so much…" "Oh but this isn't anything ordinary…these are simple shined stones, to bring out the natural beauty." Amy stepped closer and gazed at the display.

"Well they are kind of beautiful…" "I think I have the perfect one for you my Lady." "Excuse me?" "You are a lady…I am sorry miss." Amy cast him a strange glance. "Well may I see the one you have?" "But of course."

He pulled from under the stall a small black and blue-ish gem that sparkled as it dangled from his hand. "This is a very rare gem. And it's my only one. It's said it has mystical properties. Said to guide you where you need to go, lead you to what you need to find, aid in keeping you safe. Myths possibly, but there are no myths without truth."

Amy could only stare in fixated awe as he held the necklace in his hand. "Well. Do you wish to buy this gem?" "I feel as if I have no other choice…how much is it?" "For you…you may have it for free. I can sense great things come from your presence." Amy gasped as he handed her the necklace. She quickly placed down her basket that she forgot she was holding and unhooked the snap that held it together. She brought it around her neck and fastened it, letting it fall against her.

Amy felt a small tingle as it hit her chest. "Thank you so much…what is your name?" The owner froze for a quick second. "It's…Tezca. Tezca is my name." "Thank you so much Tezca…I will never lose this." Amy beamed as she walked away. "Have a good day." "A good day for you as well."

Tezca closed up shop and went inside a building behind him. "How sweet she is…" Lifting a hand, he touched his right hand to his wrist. The space around him shimmered for a second, and then broke free revealing a brown lemur dressed in black with magenta eyes and a long braid. "Now that our Lady has favorite possession back in her hands…things should go a lot smoother in our quest in bringing her home."

Turning to his left he spotted a small old man tied up in a corner. "My business is done here human." Flipping a throwing knife at him, it cut the ropes holding his arms. "Live while you still can, and you won't be able to tell a soul; I've placed a binding spell on you. Each time you even think you wanna tell someone you start to choke." He grinned.

The old man nodded unsure of what to say. "Well. Good day to you." And the mysterious lemur walked away.

* * *

**In the USA…**

Coming to a stop, the guards knocked on the door in front of her. "Come in!" Came a voice from inside. The guards opened it revealing the oval office in all its glory.

Looking up from her desk, the president smiled. "Ah, hello." The president was a black woman, dressed in a navy pants suit with a red tie. Removing her helmet, the commander swished her hair around some. "Good day, Mrs. President." "Hello Litara." "Ms. President, this isn't a social visit." Said in complete seriousness.

"What could be the matter then?" "The walking emerald has surfaced once again." "The walking emerald? Really?" She exclaimed, full attention on the woman in front of her.

The commander tossed out a black disk, which hovered just before it hit the floor. A holograph of Amy shone. "She is currently in hiding. Her name is Amy Rose. She has two guardians." The holograph changed. "Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog."

"Sonic and Shadow…? They are both great heroes…" She pondered moving from her desk. "They are the most suitable candidates."

"Her abilities are unrivaled. She could power all of our weapons." "But Litara! She is the walking emerald! Why would we do that? I say we tell the U.N. at once, and sit down with her having a light snack."

"But Kiara," "No, no, no, we must. You tell the cooks we need a tea party arranged. I shall tell the U.N. Understood?" "Yes…Mrs. President."

* * *

Amy yawned as she sat up in her bed. "Time to make breakfast…" she mumbled, slipping out of bed.

As she finished buttoning her jeans, Amy spotted everyone in front of the T.V. "What's going on?" She asked, still somewhat drowsy. "Hurry Amy, come look!"

Amy rushed lightly to the T.V. as the news anchor began to speak.

"A spontaneous meeting of the United Nations has reported that the walking emerald has returned." Amy gasped.

"The president of the United States," "How're we getting English news in Puerto Rico?" Knuckles asked out loud. "Shh!"

"…has asked that the emerald be taken in with extreme welcome. Also, harming her is now a federal offense, in many of the agreeing countries. Her two guardians have also been stated to be world heroes, Shadow and Sonic the hedgehog." "Hey, my name always goes first!" "Shut up Sonic."

"It is currently believed that they are in Puerto Rico, from an anonymous tip. If you spot her, notify your government immediately."

Amy watched the glowing box in shock. "This mean we gotta move again?" "I don't know, you're like a celebrity now." Sonic shrugged. "G.U.N. and the Doctor know where we are. It would be wise to move." Shadow said from behind them.

Amy nodded at the stoic hedgehog. "Well, almost every country will welcome us, so finding some place to stay shouldn't be too much of a problem…the problem is keeping them quiet." Amy sighed. "Let's clean up, and not leave a single sign we were here."

Nodding everyone went to their respective rooms and tidied up.

Amy twisted the gem between her fingers, thoughtful. _'It will lead me to where I need to go, help me find what I want to find, and keep me safe…' _she thought recalling the shopkeeper's words. Closing her eyes Amy focused on the small stone as darkness enveloped her mind.

'_Where I want to go…'_

Images of signs in foreign writing appeared to her. Busy streets and people walking across them danced across her vision.

_What I need to find…_

A large square building stood in front of her.

_Keep me safe…_

A blurred image of a small middle-aged man came into focus.

Opening her eyes again Amy let out a breath. _'I wonder if I can get us there…'_

"Are you ready Rose?" turning around Shadow looked on her with a face of indifference. "Yeah. I'm ready." Walking with him she came to stand in the circle of friends.

"I have an idea…Shadow, Sonic; I have a place in mind. This stone showed me where…" She offered reaching to touch it.

"Is it safe?" Amy nodded. "It's supposed to show me where I want to go, what I need to find, and help keep me safe. It showed me a place, a big, bustling city full of people…I think it's in Asia."

"That's a pretty long distance to travel Ames." Sonic pointed out. "I have the energy since I'll be deciding where to go. And I need to find a building, I can vaguely remember the sign. And I must find this man. He's supposed to help keep me safe."

"Let's hope we can trust him." Knuckles grunted. "Right. You guys ready?" Everyone grabbed hands. "Sonic? Shadow?" Both nodded.

"Let's go." **"Chaos Control!"**

* * *

Shadow opened his eyes as the space/time continuum raced by. _'I must be able to view it because of the great distance we are travelling.'_

Looking around he saw Sonic, watching stars race by. Rouge and Knuckles floated helplessly in the space. "Faker." Shadow called out.

Sonic turned to Shadow after some searching around. "What's going on?" "You need to grab hold of the echidna and bat, before they become disconnected with us."

"I've got it!"

Turning Amy spread out her arms and a green bubble surrounded them.

"Get ready! We're about to land!" Looking forward the light was upon them.

In the classic flash, they appeared in a modern building. They all looked around. "Where are we?" Rouge asked first. A woman at the counter yelled into the phone and soon security was rushing the group.

"Crap…what now?" Sonic whispered to them. The officers shouted at them in a foreign language. "Anyone know what they're saying?" "Now's not time for stupid questions hun…" Rouge growled under her breath.

Amy stared at the officers for a minute. "I have an idea." She whispered. She walked calmly to one of the officers, who shouted louder. She quickly grabbed ahold of one of the men's hand. They gasped and stood still.

"Qing deng yi deng!" Amy spoke. The group looked stumped, wondering what Amy had just said.

"Wode mingzi Rose Amy. Dui bu qi." The guards all calmed down as Amy went on in what seemed to be an explanation.

"Oh, I get it now!" Knuckles exclaimed in realization. "What is it?" "Everyone has energy no matter how small. I'm guessing since she can tap into Sonic and Shadow's, then she can tap into those of others. Your energy is like your DNA almost. Like what makes you, _you_. The language you speak, the stuff you like, it all boils down to your energy..." he trailed off fascinated.

They watched as Amy put a hand to the same officer's head and they gasped in shock. Amy held a concentrated look for a small second. When she removed her hand the officer could only stare back in pure amazement. The others seemed to ask what had happened and the other eagerly explained. Once finished, the other officers looked down at Amy in awe.

The officer shook Amy's hand eagerly and ran off to the desk ahead.

"Well that was easy." Amy spoke for her friends to understand. "Where'd he go?"

"Well he's going to call for us to get a private ride to the place in my vision. I showed it to him and he says it's a famous martial arts facility. The man from my vision is the head of that place. And he'll keep quiet about us ever being here." She finished with a smile.

"Wow, that energy thing you do sure is helpful Amy." Sonic praised making the girl blush a bit. "It's nothing. Let's get ready to go 'kay?"

* * *

As they pulled up to the huge building, Amy had excitement rolling off her in waves. "Chill out Ames, you'll fall out the door." Sonic chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry, but it's just I'm so excited! I've been wanting to learn from the masters forever! I mean Espio is great an all, but to be here, in China, at the best practice they have?" She squealed at the end.

The chauffeur opened the door and Amy eagerly climbed out. Rushing in, she came face to face with a large open room, filled with swords and staves and other weaponry on the walls, polished wooden floors, and several martial artists duking it out.

Amy watched in awe as the men went at each other, moving into several stances and crouches. "Wow, this looks like the real deal." Sonic whistled in amazement.

Amy had already run at the wall of weaponry. Sonic sighed. "She shouldn't run off like that." Shadow said to no one in particular. "Well when she sets her sights on something…she's gonna get it." He chuckled and smirked at the black hedgehog. "Trust me, I know."

Shadow glared at his hidden meaning, remembering how Amy used to hopelessly chase him around.

Just as Amy reached for one of the swords on the wall, a hand smacked her away.

"Ni shi shei?" Amy drew blanks for a moment then recalled earlier. "I'm here to train and stay as a safe haven from the public eye." She said in Chinese.

"Who're you that you may stay here? We do not get females often so you must prove your worth!" "Isn't that your master's job?" Amy challenged. "Choose your weapon."

Amy glanced at the wall and pulled down a simple staff. "You should pick something dull too." Amy advised. The student grabbed a wooden sword off the wall.

They moved into position in the middle of the arena, all other fights ceasing to watch.

"You can have the first move." Amy offered slipping into a stance. The student rushed after her and Amy stepped to the side and brought up her pole as he turned around to strike again. Amy side stepped again and skipped backwards.

She dashed at him and swung the pole, making him barely dodge.

"We should help her." Shadow whispered but Sonic heard him. "She doesn't need it. She can handle herself. She's actually making quick work of this guy."

Shadow slowly turned back to face Amy. He zeroed in on littler things now. How the student was panting heavily and Amy still maintained an even breath. How his moves became sluggish and Amy still moved fluidly.

The student growled and stared at Amy, shoving her, knocking off her balance. "Hey!" She protested, as the student ran to the wall and snatched off a sword.

Amy gasped as he ran back at her and ducked down as he swung at her.

"That's fighting dirty!" Sonic yelled and rushed to Amy's aid, Shadow right beside him. Amy shot back up just as the student brought down the sword again. Sonic pulled Amy out of the way and Shadow stood in front of them.

"We can't exactly tell him to back off…" Sonic realized looking at the panting man. He began to shout at them, making Shadow narrow his eyes. "What's he saying?" Sonic asked Amy.

"He's mad that you two interfered. The sore loser…" She seethed, eyes swirling a dangerous golden color.

"Silence!"

Everyone looked to the opposite end of the room to see a man accompanied by what appeared to be his bodyguards.

"Come here Shadow." Amy called in a hushed voice and he walked to her without a second thought. She placed a hand on both their shoulders so they could hear the man yell.

"That's him. The head of this place." She whispered excitedly.

As soon as the man reached the student, who was still bowing, but trembling in fear, the man hit him across the head.

"Nin Zao! How dare you come into my realm and defile it by starting fights with others you do not know?" "I'm sorry master." "If you act in such a way again, you will be forbidden to return here. Now return your sword to the wall and return tomorrow."

"Yes, master." He squeaked rushing to do as told. Amy giggled a bit but froze as the man turned to her. She straightened as he came to face her.

"As for you. Who are you to walk into my realm and start fights with my students? A girl no less!" "Hey, I'm no girl!" Amy protested, balling her fists. "I'm as strong as any of your men here if not stronger, without relying on my energy as the walking emerald!"

The two bodyguards readied themselves but the man quickly called them off. "Now, now you two…we are to believer her. She is the walking emerald and we have a duty to train her. Go upstairs and prepare rooms for her and her friends." The two men nodded and rushed off to do as told.

Turning back to Amy he smiled. "Hello. I am Akito. I am half Chinese and half Japanese. My family has led this facility for generations. I assume you are here to learn what you can, to help save our earth?"

Amy nodded. "I will learn anything that you teach me." "You say that now, but I may have you eating those words come the next morning. Go and replenish yourselves, and I will see you in the morning."

"So you're not gonna call me grasshopper or anything?" "Would you like me to?" "Well…" "I think I shall call you 'Petal. 'Unless you prefer being likened to a green bug." "Petal's fine, thanks." "This way, to the banquet hall." He smiled and turned for the stairs.

Amy jogged lightly over to Knuckles and Rouge, almost forgotten. "We're gonna stay here for awhile so I can learn some new moves." She explained helping Rouge from the floor as Knuckles grabbed the bags.

"I thought you forgot all about us for a sec girlie." Rouge laughed. "No, not at all!" Amy gasped in mock hurt. "Oh, one more thing." She placed a hand on each of them and every side conversation by others in the room became understood murmurs.

"That'll come in handy. Thanks a lot Amy." Rouge grinned.

"Let's get ready for bed huh?"

* * *

"Does no one have idea of where they disappeared? At least one I can steal?" Eggman roared. "No sir." The robots answered automatically. Snarling he plopped down in his chair. "Fine! Continue the search!"

The robots cleared out, searching the world for the pink girl.

* * *

**Deep in the Galaxy…**

"It seems that our lady has been forced into hiding…" came a faint whisper from the cloaked figure. They stood on the water in the middle of the chamber. Amy's image of her waving goodbye to Rouge and Knuckles played in the water underneath him.

"I cannot have her harmed…she must be safe." A black gloved hand reached out and hovered there. "I will send my assistance." They finished with a toothy smirk.

* * *

Shadow was walking down the hallway silently when he noticed Amy's door was still open and she was looking out onto the bustling city.

Debating with himself a bit, he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hn?" Amy jumped as she noticed Shadow's presence. "Oh, it's you. Don't scare me like that! I don't wanna have to feel your energy to know when you're nearby ya know." Sighing she turned back to the city.

"You seem troubled." "I'm not." "You do not have to lie to me, I can feel it." He walked over to her and stood by her legs. Amy blushed and looked away. "Well…what will I do? I'm in charge of the world. Just me…" She turned back to him and stared at him with worried eyes. "I've never done this save the world business like you and Sonic have! Where do I begin?"

She buried her face in her legs now. Shadow wasn't sure what to say.

"Having power and having the fate of an entire race upon your shoulders…is a heavy burden to bear." Amy slowly looked up at him and Shadow took the opportunity to take Amy's hand and pull her from the windowsill. Now standing, Shadow still held her hand in his and gazed up, as if seeing the sky through the sky scrapers.

"Sometimes….you must relax and rest yourself. Mentally and Physically."

Amy stared up at Shadow in mild awe. _'I love how light twinkles in his eyes…'_

"You must have inner peace, with such responsibility. You are well on your way. You've been doing well so far Rose." He looked down at her, eyes warm and reassuring. "Your fate is with us now." He entangled his fingers with Amy who blushed. "You are not alone in this."

He held up their hands. "I'm with you until the end. You have done the same for me, believed in me when no one else did. And for that I am thankful Rose."

Releasing her hand, he touched his forehead to hers and Amy slid her eyes closed.

"Sweet Dreams Rose."

"Sweet Dreams," Amy began but as she opened her eyes, the room was empty except for herself.

A small smile on her face, she walked to her bed, thoughts focused on tomorrow.

* * *

The Chinese is not from Google…I took Chinese lol. What's going on between Shadow and Sonic is an almost unspoken race for Amy's affection. Hence why Sonic mentioned Amy's former obsession with him.

Nagute is like...6 degrees of seperation of Naruto. Something like that. And the point of Lizaru is that she's a snake but her name is practically Lizard. Her family names their kids other reptilian names than the species they actually are. For more details on these two, head to my deviantart page...when I post the art, so you can see how they look. :)

On the Shadow and Sonic thing...I accidentally typed Shadow's first, but Shadou-kun is my favorite. Plus I've been playing Sonic Unleashed and there's a part where in his werewolf form, Sonic saves Amy and takes off cause he's afraid of her reaction of him. I was feeling the urge of SonAmy. I was beating up the monsters afterward like "**NOOO. SONAMY IS A LIE." **(No offense to SonAmy fans XD SonAmy is isn't a lie, I'm just not crazy for it.) So I piled high with Amy Shadow, or just plain Shadow moments as redemption for such unholy thoughts! (Again I tease.)

I made the president black because, our current president is black, I'm black, and that's the way I say it's gonna be. I'm not saying "Black people make superior prez's" or anything, I'm just keeping to the current state of the world. If you got a problem with that, too bad. But as for her being female, that was indeed of my own design. I'm all for a chick being president. If you have a problem with that, then stop reading my story. There.

As for the whole langauge thing, anyone know where I got that idea? If you guess **TEEN TITANS **you gain like 50 cool points. Mentioned more than once, Starfire has the ability to speak the language of anyone she kisses. She did it to Robin and she did it to this Japanese dude. I thought it was a nice ability.

And please don't try to say stuff yourself…if you say it wrong you may say the wrong thing. Just…just don't.

Qing deng yi deng = Please wait!

Ni shi shei = Who are you?

Wode mingzi Rose Amy = My name is Amy Rose.

Dui bu qi = I'm sorry.

This took some chopping, hashing, and rewriting. Hope you enjoyed it…R&R! And if you're nice and have a character of your own, I'll stuff them in here somewhere!

One last Edit!  
I've decided to make Amy around the age of 14 during Shadow the Hedgehog. And now the timeskip is 4 years, enough for Amy to surf through her training with Espio but not breeze through it. That makes Sonic what? 22? He's four years older than Amy right? I'll do official research on it. But for now, Amy is 18, Sonic is 22, Shadow is ageless, Tails is 16, Knuckles is 24, and Rouge is 26. Keep those ages in mind people. And I'll go back eventually and correct that in previous chappies.

Enjoy your New Year and see you in 2011!


	10. My Moment

Jaddasroots

Hello again my readers…it's good to see you again. And how good it is to start off a New Year with Chapter 10!

Last Chapter's little notes at the bottom were filled with lots of tidbits of info. I sure hope you all enjoyed it. So from now on, I will have a FAQ section, for questions from you all of anything I didn't explain and you would like to know. I don't wanna lose you guys after all.

Recap:

Amy takes her newfound protectors and Rouge and Knuckles into hiding, to keep safe from G.U.N. While enjoying their stay in a rather well kept house, Amy meets a trader in the marketplace that sells her a necklace w/ a gem that shines like it's hers. Later, the President announces to the U.N. of her resurfacing and Amy uses her gem to get her and the others to China, where the keeper of the country's best martial arts institution resides, promising to train her and keep her safe.

On with my story…

**I do notttt not not own Sonikku-kun.**

**

* * *

**

A knock on Amy's door to her room jolted her awake.

"Get up Ames! You're gonna be late!" Sonic called from the door. "Okay, okay…" She grumbled. Sliding out of bed she grabbed the training outfit that they had provided her after dinner, feeling more like a Power Ranger than anything in the red color.

Walking out her door, Amy ran through where she passed a kitchen yesterday and grabbed an apple, rushing down the long series of hallways to a staircase.

'_Such a big place…' _She thought begrudgingly, feeling more than tempted to punch a hole in the floor to get where she wanted. After a few more turns she found a stairwell and quickly leapt down it and ran into the main hall where her other friends were sitting and waiting.

"I see you are late young Petal." Amy visibly cringed upon hearing Akito's voice. He was circling her, and she could only stand in shame. "I'm sorry Master." "No, no, just Akito. Now, tell me, why were you late?" "I couldn't find my way through the hallways." She admitted, more than embarrassed.

"Did you not read the maps?" Amy froze, mentally rerunning through the halls, slowing down seeing maps framed on the walls.

"…I was in a hurry." She mumbled.

"That is unwise. As you see, by rushing and not looking at your surroundings, you miss minor details; details which could end your very life. Today we will work on that, as I have anticipated it." He stopped circling and stood in front of her.

"Come. We will begin." Amy nodded and followed anxiously after the lithe man.

Rouge sat on several cushions, watching Amy learn from the man. "For a man who looks almost 50, he moves like he's 20." She commented popping an almond in her mouth.

"Yeah, he's pretty fast for an old man." Sonic agreed casually watching Amy as well. "How long do you think we'll stay here? And how do we know that none of his students will rat us out?" Knuckles asked trying to take an almond from the bowl only to have Rouge slap his hand while still looking at Amy.

"Ames said that if one of them rats us out, that'll dishonor them and they'd be expelled from here. And apparently it already takes some tough stuff to get here. Martial artists from all countries come here, to learn and show their stuff. So the chance of ratting on us is kinda low, since none of 'em wanna leave here." He explained, kicking back on some of the pillows.

"Oh. Makes sense I guess." Knuckles said, slipping back into a lean.

"I have a feeling some trouble is coming soon though." Rouge whispered. "What do you mean?" Knuckles asked, hiding his concern.

"I don't know. Pregnancy has been giving me all kinds of superpowers. But I can say deep in my gut with this baby…something is coming and that this huge city is in trouble."

Knuckles frowned. "What exactly is this something?" he prompted. "I'm not sure. Like it won't be Eggman. He's still recovering from Shadow. And G.U.N. still has to get over Amy's escape to do anything major. I have a feeling it won't be from here." She frowned and Knuckles offered a comforting hand on hers.

"Well whatever it is, we'll be ready for it." Sonic drawled lazily from his place on the pile of cushions.

"Amy's training with some of the best, and with Amy, Shads and I will definitely be stronger." He chuckled a bit. "We're damn near invincible."

* * *

"How could Kiara act like that, preparing a tea party for that abomination and his friends…" The commander seethed. She sat on her bed in her private quarters. She had her long golden hair tied in a ponytail on her head, her aqua eyes swirling with rage.

"They've disappeared pretty well. A global game of hide and seek it appears." She turned and swung her feet off her bed. She sat in a simple nightgown, green in color, coming down to her knees with spaghetti straps. She moved over to her vanity, pulling out the plush stool.

"I'll have to change tactics. I'll send spies out to every continent. I'll bribe the leaders if I must…" She ended a whisper as she sat down and pulled out a brush. Letting her hair down, it fell on her shoulders and she ran the brush through it.

"I'll find you all…you cannot hide."

* * *

Amy woke up on time for the fifth time that week. She had a feeling something important was going to happen that day. She ate breakfast, still not able to shrug off the feeling.

Going down to the training area she noticed Shadow and Sonic we standing on the open floor talking to Akito (Sonic doing the majority of the talking anyway.). Tilting her head in confusion she walked over to them. "What're you two doing?" "Ah, good morning Petal." "Good morning Akito." Amy greeted bowing respectfully.

"Today, these two will go against you as training for them. As your protectors they need to be prepared for anything. And as you are the object of their attention, that will open up several distractions for them, of which they will need to work on." Amy nodded and stared at the smirking Sonic and the stoic Shadow.

"Why not just Sonic, I already fought Shadow once…" She asked, trying to make the fight easier. "No, for Shadow and Sonic are both your protectors."

"Was worth a shot." She sighed defeated.

Leaving the open floor, Akito sat down in a chair and breathed. "You may begin."

Slipping into stance, Amy studied her two hedgehogs; each of them crouched ready to go. "One of you move, and don't even think of saying ladies first." Amy teased.

"Wouldn't think of it Ames!" Sonic laughed as he used his speed to appear behind Amy. Amy quickly did an upward sweeping kick and Sonic dodged, sliding back. Sensing something coming for her, Amy cart wheeled backwards just in time before Shadow could finish a kick to her side.

Slipping into the snake stance she stared down the other hedgehogs that were getting serious as well. "This is gonna be tough." Amy mumbled to herself.

"You wanna take the first move now?" Sonic asked Shadow. "Very well." Shadow rushed at Amy who dodged his punch and attacked from below landing a hit on his side, making him grab her wrist to pull and knock off her balance.

Stumbling to turn around Shadow landed a hit square in the gut making her fall back. Amy groaned in pain but rolled out of the way as Sonic made a dropping kick to where her head previously was. Getting up, Amy groaned aloud.

"This just sucks."

Sonic chuckled and rushed at Amy, moving from one spot to the other so fast he seemed to be teleporting. Amy grabbed his punch with one hand and punched with her other which Sonic sidestepped. Coming back Sonic aimed as Amy gasped she left herself open.

Sonic's eyes widened at her surprised face and he slowed the punch. Amy saw the opening and flipped Sonic into the wall. Shadow rushed at her and Amy dodged all his punches and kicks, until she backed into the opposite wall. Amy bit her lip realizing she was caught as Shadow prepared to kick her. He froze at Amy's face of realization, giving Amy another opening to take his leg and send him flying.

Amy heaved out an exasperated breath and walked from the wall before the two could corner her again.

"Very good Amy. It's a shame that I cannot see you use your powers. Plus seeing as Amy could simply cripple you into using them it would be interesting to see." Akito said a bit louder than usual, signaling their bout was over. Turning to the two hedgehogs he took a few steps forward.

"Sonic. Shadow. You both are very excellent fighters but you mustn't hesitate against your enemy. What will you do if they set Amy to fight against you, with no mercy? You must convince yourself that it is her and focus on regaining your friend. Do you both understand?"

Sonic and Shadow nodded. "Yes."

"That is all for now. Tonight is a banquet and martial artists from all around the globe are coming. And Petal, I would be humbled if you would come and display your skills. All of them have sworn to secrecy and I assure you that they will not disclose your location."

Amy fidgeted a bit. "Will there be press?" He shook his head. "No. It is a private event this year." Nodding Amy smiled. "Then I will accept your invitation Akito." "Thank you my Petal. If you follow Mei, she will take you and Rouge upstairs to try on the proper attire."

Amy instantly grinned. New dresses. Nice dresses. _Free dresses. _

Bowing greatly Amy exclaimed, "Thank you Akito!" And she went over to Rouge's usual place on the pillows. Grabbing the bat they rushed upstairs.

Chuckling Akito turned back to the hedgehogs. "You two may come as you are…or wear a tuxedo if you wish.

"Shadow doesn't need one! He wears a tux all the time." Sonic joked. "All he needs is a bowtie and he's set."

Shadow could cast only a silent glare at him. "Perhaps it means that I always have class, Faker." He scoffed walking away.

Sonic chuckled under his breath. "Sure thing Shads."

* * *

3:24 PM

"Oh Rouge, you look fabulous!" "Are you sure…even with this baby? I think I look fat." Amy sighed and gave a tortured look to the maid sent to help them into the dresses. The maid could only give a small smirk.

"Okay Rouge if you're fat, then I must be too fat to even roll over if I fell." Rouge gasped and rushed over to Amy. "Don't say that! You've got a lovely figure!" "And you do too! You've got the boobs and everything!"

Rouge giggled just a bit and jokingly squeezed them. "Some of it's from the baby." Not being able to contain herself the maid of the room laughed and Amy and Rouge laughed with her.

"I'll be getting in my dress after I demonstrate my abilities to all the others. You look beautiful Rouge, Knuckles is so lucky to have you." Blushing the tiniest bit, she whispered. "I'm lucky too hon'." Giving her a hug, Amy draped a sash across Rouge's arms.

The dress she wore was floor length, hugging her curves and flaring out near the bottom the tiniest bit. It had a sweetheart neckline and transparent long sleeves. It was periwinkle in color.

"Knock 'em dead Rouge." "That's what you'll be doing Amy!"

She called from down the stairs.

Sighing she stood to face Mei. "Are you ready to put on your formal combat clothes?" "I am."

* * *

"Look at half of these guys. Some of them I could break like a twig." Knuckles mumbled under his breath.

"I dunno, Akito said that these are the _best _and look at them. They look like wimps but I'm sure they'd have you on your back in seconds man."

Grunting Knuckles gasped as he saw Rouge come down the stairs. Gliding gracefully over to the boys she batted her eyelashes. "Hello Knuckles." Knuckles could only stare in awe.

Sonic gave a slap on the back making the echidna stumble forward a bit. "Breathe, man."

Knuckles cast a quick glare at Sonic but focused his attention on his wife. "You look…gorgeous." He took her in his arms and kissed her cheek and rubbed her enlarged stomach. "Both of you do." Rouge smiled sweetly.

"So where's Ames?" Sonic asked. "She's getting ready to fight one of the guys here."

"May I have your attention?" Akito announced. Turning, the gang watched as Akito stood at the podium casually. "I am glad to see you all again, and welcome here to China. I am Akito, for the newcomers who've yet to meet me. I am the owner of this establishment. I am positive that everyone is ready to meet our two duelists?"

A small applause rose and Akito raised his hand to silence the crowd. "Very well then. Will Enrique Iglesias please come forward?"

Applause went up as a beautiful Spaniard rose to his feet and gave a slight bow.

"And my challenger is a special one as you all know. You have all been sworn to secrecy. And I trust none of you will dishonor that." No one missed the stern, threatening undertone. "Please allow me to present, the Walking Emerald…Amy Rose."

Everyone gasped as they turned to the stairs. Amy stepped down in a beautiful golden robe, which hooded her head. It trailed behind her all the way down the steps.

Once she reached the floor she stood across the room from Enrique and let her robe fall to the floor.

Her outfit was a short sleeved top with a White and gold Dragon going across it. Her pants were red and had red and white stripes going up the sides. Her hair was styled into low buns near her neck, tied by golden thread. In her hand was her weapon of choice; a wooden staff with golden ends.

"She has been training with me for the past few days and has advanced at a very quick pace. I believe she will pose quite the challenge for you, Enrique of Spain."

Enrique gave a quick scoff to which Amy frowned.

Sonic chuckled a bit. "The match is lit."

* * *

After the fight (of which Amy won effortlessly to the crowd's surprise.) Amy had headed back upstairs to change into a proper dress.

Sonic and the rest of the group were properly introduced, making all the visitors flock to meet them. Shadow could only growl in annoyance and silently took off; knowing storming off would displease Amy.

"Sonic, where'd Shadow go?" Rouge asked. Sonic shrugged. "I think the attention got to him. If he doesn't hurry he won't get to see Amy in her pretty dress." He added.

"Go find him." "Why do I gotta?" He complained making a pouty face.

"Amy would want you to…" Rouge trailed off. Sonic mumbled under his breath and went in search of his counterpart.

Rouge giggled a bit turning back to Knuckles. "I wish Amy had this power over him back then, eh, Knuxie?" She said.

"Me and you both." He chuckled.

"If I could have your attention?" Akito said coming back to the podium to speak again. "To return, our winner of this year's match, Amy Rose." Applause thundered as Amy gracefully came down the stairs, enough to make Rouge and Knuckles gasp at her appearance.

They had made her mostly wavy hair into straight, flowing threads, reaching her knees almost. Two strands hung on the sides of her face, framing it beautifully. Her dress was a silk one, wrapped under chiffon material. It was gold. The chiffon hung off her sleeves as the dress held to her slender frame, flowing out past her hips to glide along the floor smoothly. Her gold bracelets she wore were replaced by smaller golden ones, and her stone still hung around her neck.

She smiled warmly to the people who were still applauding. Finally making it to the spot next to Akito she smiled at him as he handed her a specially crafted black belt with golden edges.

Grinning she gave Akito a hug, to his surprise, but returned it readily.

After making a quick speech, Amy found Rouge who quickly hurried over to her. "Amy, you look stunning hon." "Thanks Rouge…where're Sonic and Shadow?" Rouge grinned as she pointed and Amy turned to see the two hedgehogs at a standstill staring at her.

Sonic found Shadow hiding in the deeper halls where guests weren't allowed. After some choice words, he convinced the solemn hedgehog to return with him, and froze when he saw Amy talking to Rouge. Shadow froze as well, even as Rouge pointed in their direction and Amy turned to face them.

Sonic's heart melted as she smiled for them and only for them. She glided over and came to stand in front of them both. "Where were you guys?" She asked innocently. "Shads here lost his way through the building." Sonic lied, quickly making up an excuse. _'Well it's only somewhat true. Kinda.'_

Amy cast him a disbelieving look but smiled at Shadow. "Well, try not to get lost anymore huh?" She giggled making Shadow turn to hide his slight blush.

"Are you having fun Ames?" Sonic asked. "Yeah. That fight was pretty tough though. I had no idea that martial artists from all over the world gathered like this though. We should visit the other countries to learn." She suggested.

The gang continued to enjoy the party. Sonic cleverly detered men who wanted to dance with Amy, while Shadow scared them off with silent glares.

A rumble shook the establishment, making everyone in the room grow quiet. Another came and Shadow and Sonic were on alert. "I'm going to go change." Amy called already gone up the stairs.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic shouted after her but another shake deterred his efforts. Suddenly a large club swung through the ceiling and a roar came forth.

The room went into panic and the guests proceeded to run anywhere.

"Dammit! What the hell is going on?" Knuckles yelled running over to the boys with Rouge in his arms.

"Hell if I know!" Sonic yelled back. "We need to get Rouge outta here! I'm sure Amy is fine!" Sonic yelled over the crashing.

Running out the back door Sonic's eyes widened as he saw small dark monsters, monsters he'd never seen before. Turning behind him he saw a large blue monster, the culprit of bringing a club through the building. It released another roar.

Sonic noticed Shadow running out the building with Akito in his arms. "He fell unconscious." He stated simply placing him under a tree. "Where is she?" He demanded not even bothering to say her name, knowing Sonic already knew.

"If she doesn't show up, I'm going to go after her on my own." "Not needed!" Amy flew from the second story window, dressed in the clothes she wore from her match earlier.

"It's a good thing I brought my hammer along. I have a feeling these guys are being controlled…they wouldn't just appear here. I can almost pinpoint it." Her green headband, returned to her head, had shimmered turning black.

'_Lend us power…'_

Amy gasped a bit and looked between Shadow and Sonic.

"Shadow…Sonic, come closer." Both looking quizzical, they stepped closer. Amy grabbed each their hands and closer her eyes in concentration.

"Lend….my power." She whispered.

Shadow gasped as he felt a surge sweep through him. His eyes blazed, more than the usual fiery red. The red streaks gave a soft glow. Power radiated off him in waves. _'This power…it's as if I've felt it before…but it's more…controlled.'_

Sonic growled as his hand twitched, growing as it burst from his glove. Growling a darkness consumed him, then left as quick as it came leaving a transformed, Werehog Sonic.

Amy looked between the two and sighed. Sonic looked at his hands in shock. "Whoa, Amy!" He exclaimed, his voice a bit deeper and more feral.

"The dark to fight the darkness…" She whispered to herself. She hopped on Sonic's back. "We need to go ahead. Shadow you can take care of the aerial enemies and Sonic you get the ground ones okay?"

"Sure thing, Amy!" He said, taking off on all fours. Shadow followed silently taking to the air.

Amy rode on his back, occasionally swiping a few monsters herself.

"Ames, are we there yet?" "Just about…It's up real high." "Well let's get climbing!" And Sonic ran for the nearest building for only another one of the large armed monsters to stop him.

"Damn!" Sonic cursed turning around. A large shriek shook them as Sonic dodged a club attack. Shadow swooped in throwing super charged Chaos Spears.

Sonic fought off several surrounding monsters as Amy continued to stare up high at the building.

'_I need to get up there…' _Amy watched the fire and flames as the creatures wreaked havoc, people running in terror. "We have to get up there!" She yelled.

"Amy look out!"

Amy turned around to be put a headlock by a human man, eyes filled with hate. "Come on Walking Emerald…save us already!" He growled.

Sonic growled much deeper than normal, Shadow doing the same after sensing Amy's distress. Both stopped as a monster came from behind to peel the man off of Amy. Falling to the ground Amy turned to see the man being dragged away by the creature. Shadow and Sonic rushed over to her picking her from the ground.

"Did that thing just protect you?" Sonic asked setting Amy back on her feet. "It would appear so." Shadow concluded standing (rather floating) by Amy.

"Sonic, will you stay down here? Shadow I need you to fly me up there."

Sonic took off toward the hordes of monsters as Shadow lifted Amy into his arms. "Maybe Rouge is right…this is something entirely different…" She mumbled as Shadow took to the air.

Shadow's raging eyes scanned the building as they scaled it, looking for broken windows or anything to block their way. When they reached the top, Amy was pulled from Shadow's arms. "Amy!" He yelled trying to reach her, but unable to due to an unseen force.

Amy floated silently away, an ethereal darkness enveloping her. _'It feels so comforting and familiar…' _She closed her eyes, unaware of Shadow's curses only able to mouth, "I'll be fine."

* * *

As Amy bathed in the darkness she opened her eyes. _'Where am I?' _She turned to look ahead of her. She saw a small light in the distance. "What's that?" Sweeping her arms, she began to move toward it, swimming almost.

The light began to near her, the darkness falling behind her.

Up ahead she saw a green hedgehog, but he looked…otherworldly. His clothes, his posture, he just screamed **"I'm not from here!" **Amy found herself meeting up with gravity again and ordered herself to place her feet on the ground.

The hedgehog took notice of her and bowed. "Hello my Lady. It is good to see you alive and well. My blood tingles in your presence."

'_What?' _"What do you mean your 'blood'?" Standing up, he laid his aqua and blue eyes (not each eye a different color, they mixed.) on her and smiled. "You are our Lady, and we have no other wish but to serve you. Our blood sings to please you." He explained.

"Well, could you please stop harming this city?" The boy's face turned to a frown. "I'm sorry, but I am under strict orders to watch these monsters as they wreak havoc on these pathetic humans."

"But you don't need to kill them!" Amy begged. "They mean harm to you." Part of the darkness cleared to look out on the city below. Amy gasped as the destruction reflected in her eyes.

"My master must make sure you return to us safely. These humans…" he hissed. "Selfish humans. They want to hurt and use you."

"But isn't that the same as you want?" Amy retorted, knowing she had him cornered. He only snorted. "Hardly. Humans want you only for their personal gain. We wish to reconstruct this selfish Earth. With the BaMao orbs, Chaos Emeralds, and you of course, we can awaken the Starfiya, and start this planet anew…or simply rid ourselves of it forever." He finished slipping into a maniacal laugh.

"And what is this Starfiya?" "You will see." He grinned. "You will return home and be wed to my master and our planet will be at peace again."

"You don't tell me what to do!" Amy roared, the air around her crackling with energy. The hedgehog screamed. "Stop! Stop it! My blood, it is **burning!**" "But Nagute said that I couldn't control your energy…" Amy whispered a bit more calmly.

"That was partially a lie…you can control our energy, but we're all connected to you by a bond…by telling you that, it kept you calm and thus, him from dying…"

Amy chewed on it for a second before hardening her glare again. "That doesn't matter. I want us all to live in peace!" "That's why you are here my Lady. Because eons ago, your predecessor tried to save these humans and you ended up trapped here." "So what? I want peace…no more fighting!"

The hedgehog screamed again as the energy crackled, more powerful than before.

Amy had to shield her eyes as everything glowed brighter. Suddenly a whoosh of air hit her and she felt safe enough to open her eyes…to find herself alone.

"Did I just…?" She whispered…breathed. "It was only natural." Came a silken voice. Amy rotated, searching the space. "Who's there?" She questioned, reaching for her hammer.

"There is no need to be afraid." The black, misty darkness began to separate from the rest, forming a shape. Amy backed away slowly. "My sweet, sweet Lady…" The darkness faded away, leaving a dark cloaked figure. "Who're you?" Amy questioned again, unaware her voice was somewhat trembling.

"Why, I am…the ringleader, as these humans would say." "Well, why're you attacking these innocent humans?" "Humans are selfish." He said coolly. The building, she presumed, rumbled beneath her, making her fall forward, only for some of the darkness to catch her and set her on her knees. "They want nothing but to use you for selfish, greedy purposes. We need your powers, for their and our betterment."

Amy was only too bewildered to move as he moved closer, entranced by his smooth voice. "Please tell me who you are…we can make a more peaceful way!" Amy begged as he kneeled down in front of her. A black gloved hand reached out and pulled Amy to him. "This world has had its chance…you tried once, and we failed…" The other hand reached for the hood.

"You may not remember…but you and I will change this world." Pulling the hood away, golden eyes stared back into her own.

A handsome red cat, who looked as otherworldly as the green hedgehog from before, if not more so, took her chin into his hand. He had flowing long hair, medium sized ears with little tufts at the ends. "It is my duty to return you to us…I am sorry that the destruction of this city is not to your liking…but as soon as we collect the BaMao orbs, and the Chaos Emeralds, we will change everything." He whispered, taking her lips for a quick kiss.

Amy froze in place as he backed away, to whisper, "I will retrieve you soon." And he was gone.

The dark mist had cleared, leaving the city visible.

'_Who was…?'_

An explosion had jolted from her reverie, making her stand again. "I must save this city…" She whimpered, jumping off the edge.

Sonic gasped as he sat on top of another building watching Amy dive toward the ground. "Shadow!" He called and Shadow quickly snatched her up. Sonic quickly descended to the ground, catching up to Shadow who landed underneath an awning.

"What happened to you Amy?"

Amy shook her head. "Shadow," she grabbed his hand earning a bemused expression from him. "Do a Chaos Blast." "The city is in heaps enough," "Do it."

Giving a curt nod after some time, He took them from under the awning. Touching Sonic's shoulder she concentrated.

"Chaos…" Shadow began.

'_Emerald…_

_Please help me.'_

"Blast!"

Instead of red, a blue bubble burst out from Amy. It raced over the city, putting out fires, renewing the roads and buildings.

The boys watched as Amy concentrated on powering the healing blast.

"Commander, look!" A subordinate called. A look of shock was hidden underneath the mask as they watched Amy heal the city via satellite. "What on earth…"

As Amy finished, the bubble came rushing back and smashed into her, making her stumble into Sonic's large arms.

"Return to me dark energy…" she mumbled. Sonic slowly returned to normal as Shadow's eyes lost some of its fire.

"Amy…that was amazing." Sonic whispered in her ear.

"I didn't think I could do it…"

"The sky…our home…my child" several people said crowding the streets.

The people gathered around them smiling. "Thank you…" "A thousand thank you's…" "She did it…" "We're saved…" Applause and thanks erupted from the growing crowd of millions. A single man stepped forward, who Amy recognized to be Akito.

"Amy…I'm glad you are all right." He sighed. "You have saved all of China. We are indebted to you. For healing our city…our people…thank you Walking Emerald." He bowed and the crowd followed. Amy blushed furiously, on the brink of tears.

"No really…" She choked. "This is your moment Ames." Sonic urged. Looking to Shadow, he offered a smirk and nodded.

The tears overflowed. "Thank you…" the crowd erupted into cheers.

* * *

"The emerald has restored the human city." A servant stated. "Oh?" The red cat inquired. _'Her power is truly great…my dream should be no problem…' _"You may leave."

Turning from his large window he sat in his throne haphazardly. He sat with his legs over one arm, his back leaning against the other.

"So sweet and pure…" He murmured to himself. His tongue reached out to lick them. "Amy Rose…"

A presence behind his large doors alerted him. "Enter."

Lizaru stepped forth from the dark hallway, stopping only a few feet from the doors as they shut themselves. "Ah…Lizaru…" He gazed at her. "What did you learn?" He asked lazily.

"I learned many things…but," "But?" He questioned. "Out with it." "Weren't you there master?" She blurted.

Smiling, he slowly rose from his throne and descended the stairs. "Indeed I was..." He began softly. He had reached the circular pool of water and stood upon its surface. "And why do you ask?"

"Well…if you went there yourself, then why send me…?" He chuckled a bit.

"Well…I need something from all perspectives. True, I sent you down there. But I had to see for myself."

Lizaru gasped as he lifted her chin and he bore into her lime eyes. _'He moves so fast.' _She thought.

"I gained all the info I needed…from her kiss." Lizaru gasped. "Kiss, master?"

He smirked and backed out of her personal space. "Perhaps, a trick you may learn in the future." He took a small leap, making it back to his throne. "Soon we will put our plan into motion…but not yet." He licked his lips once more. "Not yet."

* * *

OOOOOOO so the enemy is HAWT this go round eh?  
I know you have questions, so lemme answer the basic ones.

**How is Amy able to change Shadow's Chaos Blast?**

Because Amy's power is basically that of a god. From the planet that she is trying to get taken back to, she is basically the god in…physical form. So she can bend Sonic and Shadow's power to her wishes.

**Explain Sonic's form pl0x!**

I've been playing Sonic Unleashed…eh heh. At first Sonikku was just gonna have extra strength and fly around but that's not cool. So I made it to where Shadow and Sonic would have dark forms (Shadow with controllable darkness via Amy, and Sonic Unleashed.) and light forms (their super forms.). There ya go!

**What're the BaMao orbs?**

You'll see.

**Why does Amy's dress have to be gold? .**

Cuz I say so. Then, in China, they're real big on Red and Gold. It's in their flag, and for Amy to be representing China, of course she'll be in gold.

Yes, I know that the end of this chapter is kind of Mulan-esque. I hadn't even been watching it or anything.

That's it for now…for questions you have, ask in your reviews and I shall answer them in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!

**R&R! **(_Or else._)

Remember, stay beautiful and literate!


	11. My Discovery

Shadow the Hedgehog 2

Here it is everyone! Hope you weren't having withdrawls! No news this time I think...except you know read and enjoy! But I give you this; think of each scene change like you're going to commercial as if watching a cartoon. I don't mean to make it so abrupt but only TV can do that. Staring Now (_STH2) _will mark a simple change in scene that still flows, while a line represents going to commercial.

**Last Time  
**_While under Akito's tutelage, Amy strengthen's her fighting skills. After accepting Akito's invite to showcase her talent's at the internation martial artists banquet, an interruption shattering the city interrupts the great evening. After both lending power to both Sonic and Shadow the trio take of to save what's left of Hong Kong. Amy is pulled away by a magical power, to meet a mysterious figure, who claims to destroy the earth and rebirth it, while also taking her home, leaving her with a kiss. Amy, with all the hope she can muster, changes the effect of Shadow's Chaos Blast to heal what she can with the city._

* * *

"The city is coming along really well." Amy said striking up conversation with her two hedgehogs on a skyscraper.

A good three days had passed and what Amy couldn't repair, China was rebuilding.

"Yeah it is. But we've been here for a bit. Shouldn't we keep looking for the Emeralds?" Sonic asked standing behind her. "Yeah…but my gem is buried under the rubble still. Can't believe I didn't realize it myself. I feel so bad for losing it. I wish I could find it."

Far away, a shimmer shocked the workers in the dojo as a shining gem freed itself from the rubble. It floated there for a second and burst off toward the rebuilding city.

Shadow turned his head. "Something's coming this way." Standing, Amy saw the shining light flying at them. "What is that? Is it," Before she could finish the gem hit her square in the chest, sending her flying off the building.

"Dammit, she's always flying off of shit!" Sonic cursed jumping after her. Shadow followed.

Amy opened her eyes and reached to her chest.

_Where I want to go…_

A small but bustling city appeared.

_What I need to find…_

A sign of a wildlife reserve stood before her.

_Keep me Safe…_

Wild yellow eyes glowed in the darkness and a tall figure with the same eyes did as well.

The vision clearing she realized she was falling still. The gem strung itself around her neck. _'I gotta slow down…' _Righting herself she shouted. "Chaos Control!"

Time slowed as Sonic and Shadow did as well. Looking down again she saw the ground come into view and several people moving out of the way.

Landing she watched as her boys landed and released her hold on gravity.

"I wasn't sure that would happen…" She murmured awed. "You Chaos Controlled?" Sonic asked surprised. "I'm just as surprised as you are. I just felt like borrowing Shadow's powers…but guess what! My stone! It showed where we need to go next!"

"Really?" "Yup! It looks like we're going to Africa." "Then let's go grab Rouge and we'll get outta here." Sonic finalized reaching for Amy. "Wait! Wanna race?" Both hedgehogs gave her a strange look. Sighing she smirked. "Let's go!" And she took off.

Both sat behind watching. "I guess we should follow her." They both ran, catching up easily.

"You've gotten a little faster Ames." Sonic said in barely a jog. "Thanks!" She ran a little faster. Shadow sped up past her. _'That show off.' _She smirked. Sonic and caught up and was going neck to neck with her. "Why they…" Reaching into her reserves of energy, she smirked. She burst past them both, yelling "Cya!"

Both hedgehogs watched as the once present Amy, left. She was already half a mile away. "Did that just happen?" Sonic wondered out loud. "It appears so."

Shadow kicked into gear and Sonic followed suit. Amy growled as she sensed the rivals close behind her.

"I'm gonna win!" She taunted leaping over cars. "I'll make it back first!" She taunted again but mentally added, _'If I don't pass out first.' _Looking ahead she saw the remains miles ahead.

"I'm almost there!" She teased her hair whipping behind her. Sonic had slid under a big rig, gaining some ground.

"I'm not gonna lose!" She chanted to herself. Using her last reserves she pulled ahead, everything becoming a blur. The remains of the dojo came upon her. Slowing down, she stood there practically gasping for air.

Sonic and Shadow appeared not but a second later. "Wow, Ames, I had no idea you had gotten so fast!" Sonic complimented. Amy smiled before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell backwards. "Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed grabbing her and pulling her into his arms. "She's overexerted herself." Shadow whispered moving her bangs from her face. "Yeah…we should go grab Rouge and go to Africa then."

Coming upon a piece of the building Amy had restored, they saw Rouge and Knuckles talking to Akito. "Ah, it seems you will not have to look far." He said and the couple turned around to face them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sonic asked. "Well that is…" Knuckles began. "These two would wish to discontinue their journey with you." Akito explained sagely.

"But why?" Sonic questioned. "Well Rouge is almost coming to term…and we…" "We didn't want to but in on your adventure this go round." Rouge intervened. "This isn't our time."

"But we could still," "This is their decision Faker." Sonic stared with a pout at Shadow. "Tell Amy we'll help Akito rebuild. Don't worry about us hun."

Frowning Sonic nodded. "Don't wake her up. She'd feel guilty. Go on without us okay?" Rouge urged. "If that's what you want." Shadow replied placing a hand on Amy.

"Chaos Control!"

**_STH2_**

Landing in a secluded alley, the two could hear a light bustle of a city. "Let's find somewhere quick." Sonic whispered and Shadow nodded in acknowledgement. Leaping to the top of the closet building they saw several more. "It looks like some of these buildings are in decent shape." Sonic offered. "Let's find one that still works." Shadow launched himself into one, shattering the glass.

After some trial and error, the two found a building still in operation after about two hours.

"Wake her up, faker." Nodding, Sonic jostled Amy in his arms. "Wake up Ames." Mumbling, she flitted her eyes open. "Where are we?" She grumbled. "Africa." Patting Sonic's arm she stood up.

"Where's Rouge and Knuckles?" Frowning a bit, Shadow explained. "They decided to stay with Akito and have their child there." That woke Amy up a bit more. "But why?" "Well I mean Ames you have to think. We're travelling and running and Rouge can't take that right now."

Frowning more she grumbled. "You're right…we should find out what country we're in. And where'd you guys find this building?" She asked now aware of her surroundings. "I was thinking it might be a condo, but who knows?"

"Let's just go…" She sighed pulling open a window and jumping out. Landing on a building that wasn't too far from them she paused. "Any idea as to why we're here?" Shadow inquired. "Not really…I saw the open Savannah. But I don't know who could be out there…"

"It's really big out there though. It may take awhile for us to find anyone." Sonic mentioned. "Well let's start by finding out where we are, and then we'll come back and regroup."

* * *

"I found some pillows! Maybe someone just moved out of here recently." Sonic wondered walking into the room. "That's great." Amy smiled.

"What will be our first move?" Shadow asked.

"I was thinking…why don't we take turns? During the day, we can split up and at night we can go one at a time."

"At night, one of us should stay with you." Shadow semi-ordered. "That's a good idea Shads. I'll take the first shift." He grinned making the ebony hedgehog glare.

"But guys! I'm fully capable of taking care of myself!" She protested. "Yeah, but it's our job to take care of you Ames. It's what we're here for." Sonic recited as if practiced. "But…!" "The faker is right Rose. Our duty is to you."

Pouting she stood. "Fine! I'm going to take my bath and go to bed!" She stomped off.

"Well good luck out there Shads." Not bothering to reply, Shadow blended into the night.

Sonic relaxed on the couch until Amy returned running a comb through her hair. "Are you okay?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, I am okay I guess. I wonder if we'll find those orbs or whatever. And we have to find the Chaos Emerald's too."

"We'll find 'em for sure. Maybe you can contact the Master Emerald and see if it can be of any help." "I've tried already." She sighed defeated. "Well…maybe you could use a medium." He slowly suggested. "What do you mean?"

"Well what if, you need a way to connect to it or something?" Hope sparkled in Amy's eyes. "You're right!"

She rushed over to him and took his hand. She pressed her brows together and concentrated. After a minute or so she sighed again. "I can barely feel it…"

Staring down at her he mumbled. "I could always hold you…" "What?" "What?" "Tell me what you said." "I mean I could _try_ holding you…maybe a bigger connection could work."

Amy stared in mild wonder. Walking to the couch she tossed Sonic an expectant look. He walked over to the couch and stood there, not quite sure what to do. Sighing this time in exasperation, Amy grabbed him and threw him on the couch. Amy climbed toward him making him blush.

She soon turned and leaned against him. Sonic slowly held her to him and breathed as a feeling of peace washed over him.

"I can feel it a little better…I'm starting to reach it." Sonic buried his face in her hair. "Keep trying…

"I know I will."

**_STH2_**

"In recent reports, two heroes, Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog have been spotted in on the border of Kenya and Tanzania, supposedly searching for something…" A anchor announced on one of the many TV screens in the room.

"Commander we have a lead!" A worker called. "What is it soldier?" She demanded. "A news report Africa had spotted Sonic and Shadow!" "Then quickly! Send our troops!" "They will arrive we believe, at night fall."

**_STH2_**

"We've been here four days and still nothing…"Amy complained. "But I know he's out there…just be careful Sonic." Amy whispered. Leaning to her ear he whispered, "Come on Amy. It's me." And with that he leapt from the top of the building.

Taking one last breath of outdoor air, and making sure she wasn't flustered, Amy retreated back inside. They had been staying on the top floor, but after a bit of exploration, had found a terrace on top.

"Well, Shadow just you and me again. I hope Sonic is okay. I have an eerie feeling about tonight." "The faker will be fine." Nodding she sighed.

"I've been trying to reach the Master Emerald with no success…" "You will get there eventually. Perhaps I may be of assistance." Biting her lip she blushed.

"You'd have to hold me." She stated simply, trying to mask a feeling she couldn't pinpoint yet. "Then I will do what I have to." He stated simply in return. He smirked and began to walk toward her. "I'd have to use your energy." She stammered. "As I have been using yours, yes?" He rebutted still walking.

Amy was blushing fully now. _'Why am I acting like a school girl? I am a grown woman!' _Looking up, she noticed Shadow gave her an amused look. "Are you sure about this Shadow?" He smirked and lifted her chin to get in her face. "Why wouldn't I be Rose?" He purred. He wrapped and arm around her waist. Amy was fully blushing now and his smirk became more pronounced. "I think the question is…are you sure?"

He released her and moved to the window and gaze at the high moon. Amy, after a few deep breaths, followed him and slowly asked, "Are you…looking at the ARK? Do you wish you had stayed there?" She inquired.

"Not really. I'm glad you came for me." Amy suddenly felt the urge to look away. "After all, you would be gone." He looked down at her, swooping her in his arms effortlessly.

He gently sat them on the couch and brought them together. Amy's breath hitched as their legs tangled together. "You are my life now Amy. I want to protect you and not because I am required to."

His eyes softened. "Such a beautiful shade of green…" She laid her head on his chest, unsure of what to do. "Thank you Shadow." She whispered almost inaudibly. "Anytime…" He whispered into her hair.

Amy's breath's turned into light snores. _'Rose…I've always wanted to protect you….but now, I want you for myself.'_

* * *

"Something is coming." Shadow uttered as his eyes flew open, searching for threats. The familiar sound of helicopter blades slowly got louder. There was soon a banging on the door.

He rearranged Amy in his arms. "Amy, wake up." He urged. Her eyes slowly opened. "What's wrong?" "I'm not sure yet. Hold on tight." He whispered watching the door. Just as he said that, the door was blown off the hinges.

"This is GUN! Surrender, you are surrounded!" "Shit!" Shadow cursed holding tight to Amy and running to the closest window, though closed. "Hold on!"

Breaking the glass they saw three helicopters hover around them. "How did they find us?" Amy yelled over the roar of the helicopters. "We'll find out later!"

"Fire!"

"Chaos Control!" And time froze.

"We have to find Sonic!" Amy sent out a beacon searching for her friend.

"That way!" Shadow changed direction and began to find their friend.

Sonic was running the savannah when a quick vision of Amy and Shadow escaping their building went through is mind. "What the,"Another flashed of them running. "I should probably meet them at the city edge…"

The two continued to fly out of the city until open land became visible.

"There he is! I can see him!"

And true enough it was easy to see the dust the blue blur was kicking up from the savannah. They had made it out of the city and were standing just outside of the Serengeti.

Skidding to a stop he gave Amy a once over. "Are you allright?" "Of course she is, I was with her." Shadow snapped. "Anyway! We need to get out of here before GUN can find us again." "Right. But where should we go?"

"I know a place out there." Turning to their right, they spotted a figure leaning against the gates. He had a low bushy ponytail and a cap to hide his face. "Trust me, it's safe, or else I wouldn't be out here."

Amy bit her lip. "I don't sense anything bad from him…" "Are you sure Ames?" Sonic asked. "Yes."

"Great. Follow me." And he took off faster than they had expected. He slowed and all hedgehogs stopped when they saw a pride of lions.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Amy asked tentatively. "Of course. I live out here." The lions all lifted their heads as they rested under a Baobab tree. "I'm not sure about this…" Sonic mumbled. "Hi everyone. I found them." He gestured to the three.

Taking off his jacket, a fur shirt with fur shorts donned him. He tossed the hat and removed the gloves, then expertly cut the tie holding his hair. It immediately poofed out like a lions' mane.

Turning toward them his yellow eyes shone. "It's you!" Amy almost squealed.

"I don't know ya, but yeah, I'm me. The name's Bakaari."

**(Out of laziness…I was going to end it here XD)**

"Bakaari?" Amy repeated. "Yep." "That sounds just like a friend of mine's name." "Interesting. This is my pride. I'm half lion, half cheetah. That why my spots haven't faded. Cubs lose those after awhile."

Amy could only stare in awe. A male lion came next to Bakaari and growled. "Calm down Leo. They're friendly." Slowly the lion pawed toward them. Wriggling herself out of Shadow's grip, Amy fell to the ground. The lion sniffed her, his pride stood behind Bakaari watching.

The lion then licked Amy's face, chin to forehead in approval. "I think he likes me." Amy giggled rubbing its ears.

"Of course. You are the walking emerald aren't ya?" "How did you know that?" Shadow demanded. "It's common knowledge now. I venture into the city from time to time. In fact I think that's how they found you with all the searching you've been doing. You're safe on this reserve though. All I ask in return, is that you save nature."

Amy nodded. "I will do my best." She promised. "You have a good heart." He licked her cheek making said girl blush immediately and both hedgehogs look on in muted shock. "That's our way of saying thanks around here." He smiled unphased.

"No, Bakaari…thank you…" Amy murmured head still whirling. "You should rest. It's almost dawn. Sleep with us, we're all quite warm." He offered before lying against the tree. She slowly walked over to the male lion from earlier. "May I…lay on you?" She asked and he looked at her. It lay out fully and gave a huff. Slowly lying on its belly, she began to rub making it purr loudly. Amy giggled and closed her eyes still stroking its belly.

"You two are welcome as well." Bakaari offered to them. "We'll be fine. I'll watch tonight." Shadow nodded and leaned against the tree. Two cubs came and cuddled next to him. Shadow cracked a single eye open and glared before closing it again. Sonic chuckled and leaped into the tree, breathing into the invisible night.

**_STH2_**

Lizaru sat in a tree, a team of four warriors with her. "They've chased them out the city. Let's move." She ordered moving from the shadows. "Really Lizaru, what did I say?" Lizaru almost fell at the sudden sound.

"Nagute!" She hissed. "You all move on, I'll catch up." She ordered and her team vanished. "I just want to know what I did wrong." He explained. Pouting she stuttered. "What…do you see…in the emerald?"

Sighing he stared ahead. "Is that what this is about? I don't know…let's see. She's graceful, majestic, beautiful, smart, talented, dangerous…all you have to do is look at her and your blood will sing. Tell me you haven't felt it before." He dared.

Blushing she looked away. Nagute nudged her and winked. "I knew ya did. That's why master wants her…she makes his blood sing the most."

He turned his head to the sky. "We are her loyal servants." "Loyal servants?" Lizaru whispered.

"Long ago" he began, "And now, we are born to serve and protect the emerald. Pleasing her and keeping her happy, brought us great joy and fulfillment. Her sadness hurt us, and we would do anything to please her again."

"But the humans," Lizaru interrupted. "Patience, I was getting to that." He teased pinching her cheek. Swiping his hand away she blushed. "Well?" "The humans were…unwilling for peace. Her heart, being kind, wished to help the humans. So she took her best and made her way to Earth. At that time, the Revolutionary War was going on. We were foreign to them and they refused to listen, we had to retreat. They covered up our battle from history."

"So she was left behind?" "She disappeared. When we contacted workers left on the planet, they said that she had turned into a giant Emerald with a race of Echidnas to keep them safe. Her spirits created all 7 chaos emeralds, but in turn, our BaMao orbs were stuck here too. We may spare the Echidna though. The last physical form born was in the 1920s I believe, and they mistreated her, testing her. Amy…" The name rolled off like silk.

"We're here to save her, because we failed last time. She's more than means to an end. She is our life."

'_That may be true…but my feelings remain the same.' _Lizaru vengefully thought. "I see." She spoke aloud. He chuckled a bit. "You mustn't hate her Liza…or else the master will kill you." Lizaru gasped at this. "As soon as he was born, this was his destiny."

"Destiny…love, joy…and loss." Nagute whispered into the dawn as city lights began to disappear.

**_STH2_**

Amy slowly fingered through her hair to get the tangles out. "Good, you are awake Amy. It's time to hunt." Bakaari offered walking over to her. Surprised, Amy stopped her grooming. "You want me to come with you?" She asked still surprised. "Of course. Unless you're scared easily." "No! I want to go!" She replied jumping to her feet. "Then let's move." He whistled and the lionesses rose.

"Shadow, Sonic, stay safe!" She called after them. "But Amy," "I'm running with lions, I'll be fine!" She laughed running to catch up.

"So what's your favorite animal to eat?" Amy asked curious. "Depends. Zebra's okay. Gazelle too. But if we're lucky, we get a hyena…" He smirked and his fangs showed.

"Wow…your fangs…" Amy whispered before she realized it.

"Oh, did I scare you?" He chuckled smiling with his mouth closed. "No it's just," "Sorry. When I came out here, my instincts kicked in I guess. Like I was meant to be here. So under the protection of the government, I am in charge of this reserve. And the fangs make it easier to eat of course."

'_It's so amazing how he lives out here…'_

A lioness growled. "Looks like we've found our target." He silently scooped up Amy and slid into the high grass. Placing Amy down, Bakaari instantly slipped into a crouch. "Now watch…if you learn fast, you can help us with dinner." A feral look had entered his eyes.

The first lionesses darted out, the herd of zebra now on full alert. Bakaari followed suit, flying over the grass. "He's faster than me…" She mumbled.

Bakaari leapt at the panicked Zebra and grabbed it by the throat. The lionesses grabbed and held its legs, tearing at the flesh. Slitting its throat, the zebra crashed to the ground and Bakaari stood tall. "You can come out now Amy."

Breaking out of her trance, Amy walked over as Bakaari licked his hands clean in normalcy.

"The lionesses will take it home." He explained to her now working on his thumb. "Well…I have to say, that was amazing Bakaari. I've haven't seen anything like it! I'd really like to learn how you run so effortlessly."

"I can already tell you're fast. I'll teach some extra stuff. I need to observe you first." He chuckled speeding up to near Sonic speed in two seconds.

"Wait up!"Amy demanded running after him.

Bakaari watched as Amy caught up with him. He made a sharp turn and Amy struggled to maintain speed and keep up. "Where're we going?" She asked over the rush of wind. He slowed down to her speed, back flipping over her. "Does it matter?" He grinned, his fangs gleaming in the sunlight.

Amy giggled as she hopped over him.

"What're they doing?" Sonic asked bored. Shadow looked up to see the two running about.

"Time out! I'm tired!" She laughed slowing down. Scooping her up, he deposited her against the tree. "Lay here and rest. I know how to help you now. I'll make us all something to eat. It's been a while since I've had cooked meat." He smiled warmly and walked away.

Amy huffed and heaved a grin still on her face. "What were you doing?" Sonic asked dropping from the tree.

"He's going to help me run easier so I won't be tired." "You seemed to be having fun." Shadow added. "It was so exciting! He said I could help hunt dinner!"

* * *

**One Week Later…**

"I'm not as tired as I used to be but boy am I pooped!" Amy exclaimed plopping down on the grass. "You've gotten a lot better. If you can sneak past some of the deadliest predators in the world. You can get by anything." Bakaari chuckled.

"Thank you! And I can clean and skin my own food, too. Still kinda gross though." She giggled sticking out her tongue.

Bakaari ears twitched and he faced to the right. "Poachers." He growled. "Get the cubs and Amy to safety now!" He ordered and the lions nudged the tired Amy along. He whispered lowly and the baobab tree shimmered. The lions one by one disappeared into the tree. "Stay here Amy." Bakaari pleaded, pushing her into the tree.

"Wait! I can help! I want to help!" She called. "Stay safe. Sonic, Shadow, I need you to come with me." Standing the two followed the fierce lion.

A truck slowly slowed to a stop, sticking out against the flat terrain.

"I heard some noise over there. Maybe some lions…" the two men chuckled darkly. "Got your rounds?" He cocked his shot gun. "'Course."

The truck rattled and shook making both men jerk forward. Out of nowhere, they were yanked out of the truck, the engine going up in flames seconds after. Recovering quickly, the armed one grabbed his gun and stood to his feet. "Who are you?" He yelled.

"Go away."

Bakaari snatched the gun from the man and quickly dodged the knife he whipped out.

"I am the protector of these lands…go and never return…" And he roared like a true lion. The two men ran of screaming.

Huffing Bakaari threw the guns on the ground. "That takes care of that."

**_STH2_**

"Litara, how do you feel about a dinner party instead?" "Well Mrs. President, due to a recent news report, it is said the three might be in Africa." "Really? Then contact them! It'd help to know what she likes…"

Small beeps went off and Litara pressed the button to the blue tooth in her helmet.

"What?" "We just got a report that two poachers were scared off the savannah by Sonic and Shadow." "Send troops there. Quietly." "Right away."

"Who was that Litara?" Kiara asked.

"My…landscaper."

**_STH2_**

"Thanks for the welcome. I'm just fine, I had help." Bakaari cooed to his lion cubs.

"Bakaari?" Amy called walking to him slowly. "Yes?"

"This tree…it's not normal…" Frowning a bit, he sighed. "What better time than now I suppose…come with me." The lions all followed as the trio hung behind.

Leading everyone into the tree, darkness stretched before them, making it seem as if they were walking forever. "Amy. The pendant around your neck. Give it here."

Amy held the pendant to her. "I can sense your distrust…it hurts." He whispered sadly. Amy slowly took it off and held it out, Bakaari's hand taking it.

"Lumari." He chanted and grinding rock sounds rumbled the cave. "Lumari." The cave continued to shake and rumble. "Sharai!"

Lights shot from underneath them and raced along the walls of the cave and the grinding stopped. Giving Amy's gem back to her, Bakaari walked on. "So…want to explain what this place is now?" Sonic prodded.

"This is the path to an altar my father built centuries ago. The altar to the BaMao orb of expanse. The savannah is large. My father told me that each orb solves her mystery. My meeting you was no coincidence Amy. The orb told me when and where you would be. You spent your time searching in vain, when I was simply not ready to see you yet."

Stopping at a wall, Bakaari uttered "Sharai-lu." And the wall ground open revealing an altar with a greenish-blue orb floating in the middle.

"Go on my Lady. Take it." Bakaari urged, anticipation shining in his eyes. Amy stepped to the altar and slowly took hold of the spherical crystal. A strong wind blew, enveloping her. "I feel so light-hearted and free…"

When the wind stopped she turned to him.

"Sonic, Shadow, if you would join her there." Walking back he grinned. "I feel whole now, knowing that my duty is done. It's your job to make our distanced people see that the humans are not all that bad. It's not what you would've wanted. It's not what you want." "But what will you do Bakaari?" "Oh, me and the pride will just move somewhere else in the Serengeti. I'm sure GUN has been alerted of your presence of here somehow."

"You have a journey to complete." "You've done so much for me…" She choked. She ran to him quickly giving him a fierce hug. Then as token of gratitude she licked his cheek. "Th-thank you…for everything." Staring down in a bit of shock Bakaari smiled. "Anything for my Lady. Now back up there you." Returning to her guardians sides she grasped their hands.

"There are more like these you must find Amy, plus the Chaos Emeralds. Ashin." The altar glowed a bit brighter. "Stay safe. Triwo, Shaki, Aros." And the room glowed brighter. "I will send you to your next destination. Goodbye my Lady."

"Ba-!" Amy began but by then the magic had sent them away.

* * *

The trio fell to their knees as the magic deposited them onto grass. Looking up, Shadow surveyed the area. It was a huge courtyard.

"Where are we now…Bakaari could've given us a hint." Sonic complained. "I hear people that way. Let's head in that direction." Amy suggested and they began their cautious trek.

Walking they saw several statues and fancy tables with chairs, each looking more expensive than the next. Ahead of them sat a huge mansion rising over the hill, modern but traditional.

"Maybe we're somewhere else in Asia?"

The giggling of two girls was heard. "Um, hello?" Amy called slowly heading to the noise. Two tanukis were chatting having tea. One was pink and the other yellow. The two slowly looked at them, both their eyes widening. They scrambled out of their chairs and onto the ground bowing deeply, speaking Japanese.

Reaching out, Amy touched the pink one and did a quick energy transfer. "You don't need to bow ya know." Amy said feeling awkward.

"But we must! You are the walking emerald after all." "No, no please, get up." Amy almost begged. "Of course, Amy-sama. How can we be of help?" The pink one beamed. "Well, if you could keep quiet about us being here…" "Why not stay here?" The yellow one offered. "You don't have to," "This way!" The yellow one chirped.

Leading the way the two introduced themselves. "My name is Suzuka," the yellow one began, "and this is my sister Nami. We've got plenty of rooms for you. Just pick! When you're all settled in, how about we all go out?"

**_STH2_**

"Master, our lady has gotten hold of one of the BaMao orbs." "Thank you." A worker reported from a computer room. The large window returned to the view of space. Walking to his throne he stared out into the dark emptiness. "What could possibly be gained from her gathering them?" He pondered out loud.

Pulling the hood over his head and wrapping his cloak around him he left his throne room, all his workers bowing as he passed. "Could they increase her power? All the manuscripts were lost…" He turned a corner and Lizaru's voice reached his ears.

"Lady Lizaru, you shouldn't speak of her in such a way…" A timid voice pleaded. "And why can't i? All she's good for is destroying some sloshy mud ball! She's ruining everything!" She yelled. "Please calm down Lady Lizaru…" The small voice begged.

Solu's face twisted in fury. Realizing where he was he calmed down. _'There are too many people around…I will deal with her later.'_

Turning, Solu stalked back to his chambers.

**_STH2_**

"Why're you guys dressing me up?" "Because today is Feudal Era day and we have plenty of kimonos to spare. Suzu, bring the blue one." Nami explained tossing away a yellow one.

"What about Sonic and Shadow?" "They're famous enough to come as they are. Bring me the other blue one!" "Well what about us being found?" "No worries. A lot of people here really look up to you."

"I think I found a good one!" Suzuka tweeted from the closet.

Holding it up to Amy, Nami surveyed the pink girl. "Yes, this will do nicely. Let's get her into it."

"I have a bad feeling about all of this Shads." Sonic mumbled waiting by the foot of the stairs. "As do I." Shadow agreed under his breath. "I heard that. Better hearing ya know? I think it's one of the perks of being a guardian."

"Okay we're done!" Suzuka announced rushing out of in an orange kimono, red obi and cranes flying across. "Come on Amy!" Nami said walking out in her lavender kimono, a deep purple obi with clouds across the bottom.

"No guys, it's okay…" Sighing, Nami went back through the doorway and yanked Amy out.

Amy stood awkwardly for awhile, in a red kimono, white obi, with sakura blossoms across the bottom. Her hair was done in a large braid down her back.

"Wow Ames, you look nice." Sonic complimented as the girls descended the stairs. "Thanks Sonic." She blushed. "Have you not been dressed up?" Suzuka asked curiously. "I have! Just not in this kimono."

"It doesn't matter, let's get downtown before traffic clogs up."

**_STH2_**

The limo pulled next to a three story building, seemingly normal with the surrounding skyscrapers. Sliding out, Amy carefully set her feet on the ground. "What's this place?"

"This is where all the rich kids come to play. The owner of this place is Shinji Imahara. He's a rare white tiger and is a total player. Don't get on his bad side though." Suzuka explained heading for the doors.

"Remember we need to be looking out for anyone who could an orb or emerald…I can feel one is here in this city…" Amy whispered to her boys.

Walking through the sliding doors, a luxurious lobby shined on them and several butlers and maids welcomed them.

A black cat in a white suit swept over to them. "Would the miss like a place to sit?" He winked at Amy.

"Yuki!" Suzuka giggled. "Ah, my dearest Suzu. How have you been? Everything going well?" He asked taking her hand and kissing it. "Yes, everything's been fine. This is the Walking Emerald, we've brought her with us." Standing fully now, Yuki smiled at Amy. "A pleasure to meet you, an honor as well. If you ever need anything, just ask." He bowed deeply. "You don't have to bow…"

Standing up quickly he grinned. "Everyone, the emerald is among us!" He announced to his fellow workers. They all bowed. "Attend to her every whim guys and gals!" "Hai!" They answered before returning to their work.

"You didn't have to do that Yuki." Suzuka giggled, more girlish like. "Oh but she's your guest Suzuka…I have to keep you happy too." Blushing Suzuka stared back into the black cat's eyes. "Stay safe okay? I'll catch ya later." And with that he ran down the stairs, disappearing down a huge hallway.

"Suzuka…" "Leave it alone Nami." "What is it?" Amy asked now confused. "Suzu here has a little thing for Yuki." "I do not!" She retorted quickly. "You know mother won't allow it…" Sighing, Suzuka fingered her hair. "I know."

"Why the sad face Suzuka?" Looking up a smirking grey fox with way too much makeup on and the sleaziest kimono money could buy walked up to them. "Well, well, well…who're these boys you brought along with you?"

She purred eyeing Shadow and Sonic.

"They're Sonic and Shadow. Guardians of Amy." "Really? Sonic and Shadow?" She replied still ignoring Amy. "How about you boys take a little tour with me?" "We'll pass." Sonic blurted before Shadow could say something harsh.

"Are ya sure?" She pressed, getting between them. "They are _mine. _Back off bitch." Amy seethed.

"How dare you call me a bitch?" She screeched, preparing to slap Amy.

Amy began to slide into a crouch before Sonic yanked her back and Shadow grabbed the girl's wrist. "We're hers." Shadow spat tossing her back a bit. The trio went around her, Nami smirking and Suzuka catching up, giggling in her sleeve.

"That was Hayori and you rightfully put her in her place!" Suzuka grinned as they walked past several shops. "She'll try and bring her Yakuza friends too though." Nami added nonchalantly.

"Not like we can't take down some thugs." Sonic drawled lazily.

"So what exactly is this place?" "It's basically…like a big mall for rich people almost. The top floor is where Shinji stays though. Just about any expensive thing you can think of you can buy here." Suzuka explained.

"You want to try some fancy tuna?" "Fancy tuna?" Amy repeated. "Yeah. It's a bit of an acquired taste but I think you'll like it."

"Fancy tuna will have to wait Suzuka." Nami interrupted pointing their attention to the approaching thugs.

"We heard you guys tried to hurt our Hayori!" A big burly bear roared.

"So what if our friends did? She's a whore anyway! No one will miss used goods!" Nami drawled loudly. "Bitch!" A thug growled. Amy got in a stance but both hedgehogs stood in front of her. "You don't mess with us little girl! After we're done with your little guard dogs, I think me and the boys will have fun with ya!" The rest of the gang chuckled in agreement.

"Let us do our job Ames." Sonic whispered a determined look on his face.

Rushing at them Shadow easily dodged a fist and countered with a punch of his own. Sonic did a sweeping kick and sent two thugs to their backs. By now the fight had gained a few spectators.

"You got anymore thugs you want us to take care of?" Sonic challenged the bear.

"Why you!" the bear growled before it was sent toppling forward. Standing behind it, dusting her hands was Amy. "Try and back up all your bragging next time, huh?" Amy smirked.

Turning towards Hayori she glared. "Is it your turn now?" Giving a little scream, Hayori grabbed the bear's arm. "Let's get out of here Akihisa! Let's go!" The bear slowly rose to his feet and they both ran off.

"That was amazing Amy! I've had years of Judo and couldn't do that!" Suzuka chirped. "Maybe it's because you just suck." Nami teased nonchalantly. "Shut up! I'll tell Momoka that you were messing with me!" "Fine. he'll be here soon." "Who's Momoka?" "He's our brother."

"So you guys are triplets? That's so cool!" Amy giggled ecstatic. "Yeah. Suzuka is the oldest, I'm the youngest and Momoka is the middle kid."

"It's awesome being the middle kid Nami and Suzuka!" The tachi turned around to see an orange tanuki running as fast as he could at them. "Momo-chan!" Suzuka squealed in glee. Nami's eyes lit up past their usual neutrality. The three met in a group hug. "I was just telling them about you Momo-chan. Momo, this is the Emerald and her guardians Sonic and Shadow." Momoka bowed deeply. "An honor to meet you both."

"Same for you." "I'd be careful, a cute thing like you. I just saw Shinji on my way here. I don't want you mixed up with him, handsome as he is." "You only say that because you're tied up with Haruhi-san." Suzuka teased. Blushing Momoka pouted. "No I'm not! He's a total player!"

"Where is Haru-chan anyway?"

"Haruhi is at home visiting her…father isn't she Momoka-san?" A smooth voice interfered. Amy was soon turned around and a hand caressed her chin. "A true gem…truly beautiful." A white tiger smiled at Amy, his oceanic blue eyes swirling with amusement.

"Nami. Suzuka. Momoka." He addressed the triplets. "Dear Tanuki triplets, where did you find this rare specimen?"

"She's our friend." Suzuka answered annoyed. "I hope you won't mind if you let me continue her tour would you?" He smiled at them. Suzuka and Nami both looked at their brother in worry.

'_If he's rich he may be holding an orb or an emerald as some rare gem.' _Amy thought. "I'll be fine guys, it's just a little tour." "But Amy," Sonic interrupted, but Momoka held him back. "Sonic, Shadow feel the people around you." He whispered to them. Both hedgehogs stared at him strangely. "He has guards around here and it's best not to cause another scene." He whispered. Now paying a bit more attention, the two hedgehogs could spot the hidden guards.

Both relaxed but frowned. "Thank you gentlemen. Let's be on our way. James."

A black golf cart pulled up, styled like a limo. He led Amy into it and sat down with a smile. "We will catch up with you all later." He assured as they rode away.

"Now I definitely don't have a good feeling about this."

**_STH2_**

"May I ask your name?" "Amy Rose." "What a pleasant name…Amy Rose." "It sounds interesting, when you say it with the accent you have." She giggled.

They passed pools, spas, and every other luxury money could buy, some genuinely interesting Amy. The driver pulled into an elevator making Amy send Shinji a quizzical look. "There's something I want to show you." He answered her silent question.

The elevator chimed and they pulled out, riding down the hall. Stopping in front of a grand door, Shinji stepped out, and then helped Amy out. "This is the door to my room." He whispered. Punching in a few numbers on a keypad, the mahogany doors slowly swung open.

"I have to warn you, my room is probably bigger than your house." He chuckled. Leading her around Amy looked out for any sign of the orbs or emeralds, nodding occasionally to let Shinji know she was still somewhat paying attention to him.

"So what is it that you do? To have all this money I mean." "My family is famous for running several media agencies." "Wow, how interesting."

He sat at a large bed and patted a spot next to him. Amy sat next to him innocently.

"I wanted to say Amy…you are a beautiful woman. I have travelled the world over, seen many models and celebrities and none are more beautiful than you." Amy blushed a bit though her conscious told her it was flattery. "Thank you."

"That's why…I have a bit of a proposition for you." He pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Amy…be my mistress and stay here with me." He slowly caressed her thighs and her body lit on fire in rejection.

"You will want for nothing, and you will be my favorite. Whatever you need or can ever want I will supply for you…stay here. You are a gift waiting to be opened…"

Amy's eyes flickered between green and yellow. She shoved Shinji off of her while rolling away in one swift move.

"Don't you dare touch me again! Idiot! Don't you know who I am? I'm the Walking Emerald!"

Shinji's eyes widened at this revelation. "Then please stay! You would increase my popularity tenfold!" "No!" she growled.

Shinji slowly scooted back on his bed. "She said no…" he whispered to himself. "She said no, she said no," he repeated, each time becoming more crazed.

"She said no!" Slamming a button on his nightstand the room darkened. Two hidden doors flew open, guards stormed in surrounding Amy.

"Guards kill her! She said **NO!**" he cried. The armed guards readied their guns.

'_I can't do anything in this effing kimono!' _She yelled mentally. "So you guys really want to take me on do ya?" Amy challenged, observing her enemies.

She slowly, casually reached down to her kimono and ripped the sides. "I really hope the girls won't kill me for this…" She said aloud.

'_Headband I could really use some help…' _The headband on Amy's forehand turned a shimmering white, then proceeded to glow brighter. "Catch ya later boys!" The headband flashed brightly quickly, blinding all in the room as Amy rushed out. Turning a corner she saw doors upon doors. "Allright let's make a door of my own!" She ground out frustrated.

'_Please, work!' _"Chaos…" The white energy slowly grew in her hand crackling in the air. Over that noise the pounding of the guards boots could be heard coming closer. "Spear!" Slamming it into the ground an explosion shook the hall, causing the guards to stop in their tracks.

Amy leapt down to the next floor and ran down the large open space as people screamed to get out of the way.

"Suzuka!" Looking from her tea Suzuka saw Yuki with a panicked look. "Shinji has sent his guards after Amy!"

Both guardians took off at sonic speed just as he finished his sentence.

"Get down!" Amy shouted to the members, as the guards occasionally shot at her. Tingles in her body made her shiver but she didn't lose stride. _'Are they close?' _

"Come and catch me!" Amy teased sliding down the rail to the first floor.

More guards were waiting for her at the base of the stairs. "Open fire!" Leaping off the rail, Amy somersaulted over them and continued to run on the marble floors. "Nice try!" She laughed but her luck had run out. Just as she was about to dodge to the right, the flailing kimono snagged on a table. "Oh Sh –" She crashed into the ground headfirst, rolling into another set of chairs and tables.

She looked through blurry eyes as the boots of the guards entered her vision. "Do it." One guard ordered and the guns all clicked as they loaded.

"Back off!" "Chaos Spear!" An explosion sent the guards flying as two pairs of familiar shoes entered her vision. Lifting Amy from the ground Shadow raced in the opposite direction. At the other end of the hall the triplets were waiting to see what had happened.

"Everyone hold hands!" Sonic shouted as they got closer. The three held hands in panic. "Guys behind you!"

"We've got you now!" "Suzuka!" "Yuki!"

"Shadow, do it!"

"Chaos Control!"

* * *

"Where is Lizaru? Send me Lizaru!" Solu yelled at the servant. Minutes later Lizaru was thrust through the doors.

"What do you want?"

Solu opened his gleaming gold eyes. He was livid but controlled. "Why do you loathe, our lady?" He asked evenly.

Lizaru gulped but maintained her look of indifference.

"What do you mean master?"

Sighing, Solu sat up in his throne and crossed his legs. "You know full well. I heard what you said to that servant; don't think I didn't hear you."

"Well I meant what I said. Every word." She huffed crossing her arms. "May I leave?"

Smiling sweetly, Solu stood. "Of course…Lizaru. That's all I had wanted to say…" His eyes flashed from gold to ice blue.

With a sweep of his hand, a wave of blue energy flew at her. Her lime green eyes widened as she tried to hold back the attack. Tossing it away she huffed. "That was,"

Solu had appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the neck. "You will never speak badly of her again." He seethed. Tossing her she skidded against the ground and he kneeled over her, his hand around her throat again.

"I could kill you now…should kill you…" He grinned evilly as the room shook.

"Master!" Looking to his right a small servant hid from the cat behind the door.

"Nagute…he has returned…and…please don't kill her. She is…an asset to our cause." He whimpered in fear.

The icy blue warmed to gold and he sighed disgustedly. Adjusting his shirt he stepped away from Lizaru.

"Then throw her jail, get her out of my sight!" He ordered. "Leave."

Nodding the servant boy helped her off the floor and out of the throne room.

Heaving out a sigh he returned to his throne and slouched lazily. A small ping resounded through the room letting him know someone was trying to contact him. Waving his hand, the large window behind him warbled into a screen as his throne turned around.

"Nagute." Solu addressed lamely. "Have you located the next orb?" "Indeed I have master." "Go then, dress in their silly earth clothing and retrieve it immediately."

"Sure thing, I'll grab Li," "Lizaru is not available." He interrupted.

Nagute's cool façade broke. "I…told her to change her ways…" he mumbled to himself. "Right. As you wish Master."

The screen warbled back to a window as the depth of space shone in.

Sighing once more, Solu donned his cloak with a wave of his hand and walked toward the pool in the middle of the floor. "Now… I must go teach the one who dared to touch her." He whispered.

Walking on the water's surface he became a pool of smoke, dissipating into the air.

**_STH2_**

Amy plopped on her bed after changing into some silk pajamas. She absently twisted the blue-green gem between her fingers.

"What do you do?" She asked the crystalline ball.

It answered, with a shimmer and a ping. "Did it just," Another ping sounded in her head before darkness came over her vision. Slowly, a vision of a beautiful purple cat on a throne became clear. _'A city?' _Amy thought as other things came into focus.

_"Would you like something my lady?" A blue rat asked it's green eyes shimmering. "I'm sorry…I'm just not used to this entire 'lady' thing yet." "You will be soon. We're all tied through an unbreakable bond." A black rat said kneeling in front of her._

_"The bond we share is more special than that of the world's to you." The both finished. "Right…" She mumbled. "Please don't be sad! We'll do anything, what would you like?"_

_Tapping her fingers lazily on the arm of the throne she racked her head for something they could do. "Juice. I wouldn't mind some reoo juice."_

_"I will fetch it right away." The black one replied and took off. Just a minute later he had returned, shocking the cat. "How did you…where," "We already knew you liked the rare reoo juice my lady. So we stocked up on plenty." He explained handing over the chalice. Placing the rim to her lips, she drank and sighed as the sweet, tangy taste washed over her tongue._

_"Wow…that was amazing…" She breathed. Both rats sighed contentedly. "It's good to know we pleased my lady."_

"Amy? Amy!" The vision disappeared in a flash. "What's going on?" "It's Shinji Amy! He's been hurt real bad and no one left a trace! Nothing is on the cameras!" Suzuka cried. Amy finally shook out of her stupor.

"We should go see him." "If you're sure…ask Nami, she knows her way there more than I do." Running downstairs, the two found Sonic watching the flatscreen and Shadow leaning against a wall.

"Get up boys, we're going to go see Shinji. Something doesn't seem right." "Right, how?" Sonic asked absentmindedly from the chair. "Just come on! Shadow, carry me, Sonic you grab Nami." "Are we going to kill him?" Shadow asked bluntly. "Why would you think that?" He shrugged, easily picking her up.

Nami blushed as the blue hero picked her up easily. "Can't we just take," "No, takes way too long when my own feet can carry me there."

Nami blushed even more. "Commoners." She mumbled making Sonic chuckle. "Well, where to?" "Go that way." And in a split second they took off at a slightly slower pace.

"This is frightening Amy, how do you do it?" Nami yelled over the rush of air. "You get used to it!" She grinned.

"Onto more important matters...why're we seeing the perv again?" Sonic interjected.

"Well I don't think this is something the police can solve. My job is to protect everyone." "But Amy," "No specifics." She shook her head. "I'd feel bad."

"That building over there! Where all the news vans are." Slinking into the shadows, the tachi hid in bushes. Sonic placed Nami on the ground gently. "He'll probably be on the highest floor. I'm going home." "Will you be okay Nami?" Amy asked worriedly still in Shadow's arms. "I know my way around Kyoto Amy. I have my ways." She smirked. "Be careful." Nodding, Nami disappeared into the city.

"Well boys, let's get up there." With a giant leap, the hedgehogs reached the top floor. "Chaos Control." Shadow whispered, fazing them into the room.

"So do we search the rooms?" Sonic whispered. "I'm sure there're dozens of reporters out that door though…" Amy murmured.

"Is someone there?" The clinking of rings against a rod made the three turn around to see Shinji bedridden.

"Amy…you've come for me." He smiled weakly. "Only to ask you a few questions. What did your attacker look like Shinji?" She began walking to the side of him.

"I was sitting in the entertainment room of my bedroom in my mansion and everything shut down…"

**FlashBack**

"_What's going on?" Shinji wondered as he stood from the chair. The only light was of that from the moon. "It is time for a lesson…"_

"_Who's there?" Black smoke slowly poured in from all possible places. Under doorways and through windows. "What's going on?" _

_The black smoke pooled in front of him and in a flash it formed into Solu._

"_You filth…how dare you even touch my lady…" Solu spat. "Your Lady?" Shinji repeated confused. "The one you earthlings call Amy Rose." Realization passed through Shinji's eyes. _

"_What're you gonna do?" Shinji slowly backed away from him. Shinji slowly reached back for a button only for him to be thrown into a wall. "No one is coming for you…"Solu slowly began to stalk towards Kenji. "No one is going to hear you…" By now, Solu had stared down at Shinji. "Right now…it's just you and I…" he darkly chuckled._

"_Now I will take away what is most precious to you…you use your fame and fortune to rut with several women…well then…let's have it!"_

**End Flashback**

"He told me not to touch you again, or I'll suffer…that's why I'm like this."

Patting his hand Amy whispered. "This is a small reason I couldn't be your mistress." _'Not that I would want to be anyway.' _She added to herself.

Shadow growled as he heard Amy's hushed words. "What'd he say?" Sonic asked. "He asked her to be his whore." Shadow ground out. Sonic too glared and growled at the white tiger.

"Cool it you two…" Amy soothed.

"Any idea where he went Shinji?" "No...He leapt from the window. From five stories up and disappeared into smoke." Amy turned from the bed to face her boys. "I know who he's talking about." "You do?"

"Yeah…I met him once, while we were fighting in Hong Kong. The blue snake's and Nagute's leader." "You _met _him?" Sonic asked shocked. "Yeah…at the top of that building Shadow flew us next to. He appeared from nowhere. He told me how he was going to reconstruct Earth." She recalled the kiss.

"He wants me to come he said." Finishing in a whisper. "Stay safe Shinji…please be careful." She pushed the window open and the cool night hit her face. "Let's go." She flew from the window, two frustrated protectors following close behind.

* * *

"Amy what the hell where you thinking? Oh that's right you **weren't. **You should've," "Should've what Sonic? I was trying to _save _a city!" Amy yelled back. "But," "I can take care of myself Sonic! I'm not some helpless little girl! Not anymore!"

"Sorry for the force of habit!" Sonic yelled back.

"Amy." Huffing Amy switched her attention to Shadow.

"What."

"You may know how to fight…but you won't always win." Amy took a step forward in his direction.

"I know that, but that's why I keep training! Have I gotten into so much trouble that I couldn't get out of it? I'll be fine!" She screamed.

"**You're weak**!" Amy visibly flinched and faltered. "How…dare you," She began her voice a bit shaky. "If you're so strong, perhaps you don't need us." He said coolly.

Amy shut her mouth, balling her fists up. "I'm not weak…not anymore…." She whispered hanging her head.

"I do need you! To be there for me and to believe in me, as I do with you! Both of you!" She confessed before turning for the stairs.

"Amy!" Shadow caught her hand but Amy shifted his weight and tossed him into the wall in one quick move. "Leave me alone!" She cried running to her room.

Momoka stuck his head slowly out of a door, then slyly walked out. "You two really blew it!" Suzuka chirped. "Hush Suzu!" Momoka scolded. "But she is right."

"What do you know?" Sonic asked annoyed and itching to hit something." "Well…from what I know…you had to save her a lot, right Sonikku?" Momoka asked. "Yeah. So what?"

"Well duh. She's been training for years hasn't she, like she said. I'm guessing she did that so you wouldn't have to come saving her all the time." "Thanks for deciding to join us Nami…" Momoka whispered trying to hush the younger sibling. "As I was saying…I'm sure she gets she's a lot more precious, but you give her no credit."

Sonic looked over to Shadow, a silent understanding passing between them.

"I guess…we were a bit harsh."

"And you need to apologize the most Shadou." "Why should I?" He challenged annoyed as well.

"You called her weak and she's far from that…I can tell that much. You insulted her years of hard work." Suzuka spelled out, her bell like voice now serious. "So just go apologize…'kay?"

A loud wail passed through Sonic and Shadow's enhanced hearing.

"…you first."

**_STH2_**

The lights were off as Amy cried, her face buried in a pillow. _'I know I'm not weak…'_

A light breeze blew through the window, stirring Amy's hair. _'I left the windows open?' _She pondered sitting up. Small sparkles, like snow but like light, slowly floated into the room, bouncing their light off the walls leaving Amy to sit in wonder.

"Why do you cry, my sweet?" Black mist poured into the room, slowly forming into the cat Solu.

"You…who are you?" "My name is Solu. I am the one destined to bring you home." He sat gracefully on the bed and smiled. "What a beautiful stone…I am glad to see one of my workers passed it on to you. Your rightful stone." Amy's eyes widened. "You mean," "Yes, that was Holod. A talented shapeshifter of his clan. This stone is yours and special. Treasure it." Amy nodded slowly and posed another question. "Why're you here?"

"I sense your sadness and rushed to see you." Amy twiddled her thumbs then looked Solu in the eyes. "I'm not weak…am I Solu?" He took her hand and lightly traced shapes in it. "You have power to cripple this world. Strength beyond compared. Your guardians made you cry, but I can't hurt them, it's against my path…"

"What is your path?"

Ancient grief and uncertainty flashed through his eyes. "It is…a long tale."

Nagute appeared at the window seal, standing on a ledge he extended from the window. "Is she okay?" "Yes, she has calmed. How is everyone on the ship?" "I'm sure they're fine now too." "Please tell me the story Solu! I want to know!" She begged. "Shh." "One of them is on their way here." Nagute warned. "We must take our leave then/" Stroking her hair one last time, Solu stood from the bed and in a small leap landed at the window with Nagute. "I will be here when you cry. Until next time, my Lady." With a wave of his hand he dissipated into black smoke.

"Cya Amy." Nagute smirked as the purple box piece around him.

Shadow knocked on the door then swung it open. "Amy?" Amy gazed at him over her shoulder, flurries of light still in her hair. "Sha…dow?"

"I came to," the door clicked shut. "To apologize. You are not weak in any way. It's…I," Amy took his hand and slowly brought him into a hug. "I'm sorry too Shadow."

**_STH2_**

"Why didn't we take her? She was already willing…"Nagute questioned pulling on his jacket.

"It's not yet time. The elder's plan is too short sighted. As soon as we bring her with us, we shall rebuild this world from fire…after all we have failed her once Nagute. Our home is waiting on her and failure is not an option."

* * *

OMG…..This chapter took sooo. Freaking. **LONG. **

I've been running out of adjectives…I can only think of said then adjectives. Help me! Originally I was going to have a triplet of all girls, but decided against it and made Momoka a boy on a whim. Also, Rouge and Knuckles were going to stick with our trio until this chapter ended, but I made them ditch them earlier.

**Q & A**

_What did Solu exactly do to Shinji?_

Well, he kinda needs his man parts…so I guess, he took his ability to feel any sort lust. No lust. No sex.

_What did Momoka call Shadow and Sonic?_

In Japanese that's how their names are.

_Why does Lizaru hate Amy?_

Haven't figured it out yet? You'll find out.

_What's with Bakaari?_

Without revealing too much, Bakaari has been living with the same pride for the past 200 years (with the pride having cubs of course). He is not the alpha (do cats have alphas?) but he's co-alpha. His parents were with one of Amy's ancestors. As the story progresses it'll make more sense.

A reviewer of mine asked me to clear up some new characters so here they are^^

**Nami -**Nami is the youngest of the triplets. She's the more mature one, but isn't afraid to act a little childish by teasing her siblings.  
**Suzuka - **Suzuka is the oldest of the triplets. She has a really Happy-go-lucky attitude. For those who watch Ouran High School Host Club, she is mostly like Honey-senpai.  
**Momoka - **Momoka is the middle child of the triplets. With a mix of maturity and immaturity, he is both his sisters look up to him. He's a professional hair stylist and make-up artist, which is how he met his girlfriend, Haruhi.  
**Shinji - **Although we won't be seeing him anymore, Shinji is to inherit a big time media company. He is a white tiger. Since he is in the media business, he does sleep with alot of women. _(Or rather alot of women sleep with him.)_

Everything will be revealed in time so chill! Remember I'll answer questions, review, and stay beautiful and literate!


	12. My Recapture

Jaddasroots

(11/7/11 4:10PM)

Hi again…recently I put out a long awaited chapter to my other story, _Equality. _I'd name it something else but it's already so far along. Ah well.

In other news…

Well that's it really.

Read on^^

* * *

"We have another friend we want you to meet." "Really?" "Yeah, His name is Kisuke. We got invited to his big ball tonight. He hosts them all over the world. Rarely in Japan though. He's the complete opposite of Shinji." Suzuka giggled. "Cocky, rude, arrogant," Nami listed.

"But that's why you like him right?" Suzuka teased. "Shut up!" Nami growled blushing. "It's at seven tonight. That'll give us plenty of time to go us shopping." Suzuka winked.

"We have to come along." Sonic announced from his spot on the couch. "We have bodyguards Nami informed sounding a bit insulted.

"We'd wipe them out without trying." "It's allright girls. Let them follow us." Amy giggled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Nami drawled.

_**STH2**_

"The malls back in America aren't nearly as big…" Amy whispered. "Yeah. Stay close to us." Suzuka whispered. "So first, we need to get you some lingerie! Momoka already picked what shop we're going to for the dress but said we need the right undies to wear under the dress!" Suzuka announced loudly. Nami smiled knowingly.

Sonic blushed and faltered, making Shadow give him a strange look. "What bothers you about this lingerie?" Sonic stared at Sonic then smirked. "Oh you'll see."

Entering the store, an employee rushed over to them. "Are you the Ishiyama's?" "Yes." "Your brother already called, we have the dressing room all cleared out for you." She finished bowing. "Fabulous. Now, we need something to go under a formal gown but still look sexy at the same time." Turning their attention to Amy, he eyed her. "I have a few things for her to try on. Just a moment."

Sonic hung back a bit further. "Let's go faker."

"All right, let's go try these on." Suzuka chirped. "But why?" Amy whined. "It doesn't matter, just get in there!" Suzuka grunted shoving her into the dressing room hall. There was an opening of a door, then a lock.

"Here try this first!" Came noise from down the hall. Sonic couldn't get rid of his blush. "But…that's too thin! No way! You can see right through it!" "But red lace would look so good on you!"

Sonic's blush deepened, unable to prevent the images from coming forth.

"Why're you acting so strangely?" Shadow asked genuinely bewildered. "I'm guessing you really don't know what…lingerie is?" Sonic answered with another question. "Not really." Taking a deep breath, Sonic slowly poked his head through the doorway. "Um girls? Shadow doesn't know what lingerie is!"

"Really? What, you live under a rock? Give us a sec." Nami called. _'More like an abandoned space colony…' _Sonic thought sweatdropping.

"Allright, poke your head in boys." Sonic nodded at Shadow and peered around the corner. Shadow sighed uninterested.

"Let them see!" "No way!" "No choice!" The two roared pushing Amy out.

Amy glared at the sisters, not realizing she was standing in red, lacy lingerie infront of her boys. Sonic's face lit up like a taillight and Shadow now fully understood Sonic's behavior.

Turning, Amy blushed from chin to hairline. Turning around her long hair covered her backside. "Stop looking!" Both hedgehogs scrambled from the doorway as she forced herself back in the dressing room.

"What's the matter with you two?" She hissed. "Hush, they're distracted, let's get out of here." Nami whispered pointing to the doorway at the end of the hallway. Dragging Amy, they slipped out of the hedgehog's sight.

* * *

"Personally, I don't think we could've found a better dress for you Amy-chan." Momoka chuckled as he fingered through her long tresses.

"Those boys down there will drop dead when they see you after I'm done." "I would've never guessed you were a makeup artist." "Hair stylist too. I'm pretty popular over here." "You're so kind Momoka…but you have all this money. Why work?" "Because, I wanted to feel like I had earned something. Suzuka and Nami…they're not conceited, but they don't know what to do. I can only hope I'm enough of an example."

He put his hands on his hips. "You have so much hair…" He fingered through some of it. "I have an idea."

_**STH2**_

Just some minutes later, Momoka descended the stairs in a flashy red suit. After much convincing, the boys wore simple black tuxes.

"Be prepared to keep your mouths off the floor, I made them all look stunning." Momoka beamed. "Here comes Suzuka now."

Suzuka descended the stair case, her fine, trimmed hair now in a high, curly ponytail. She wore a halter dress, blue in color. Nami followed in a purple strapless dress that didn't flow as much, her hair in a ponytail.

"Amy, you are taking way too long!" Suzuka pouted. "I'm coming!" Amy rushed out as fast as she could. She wore a metallic, emerald green dress, with a single jeweled strap over her left shoulder. It wrapped around her figure, fanning out at her knees. Her long hair was braided in a single, elegant braid, with a green flower topping the headband.

She slowly descended the stairs, getting used to the heels. "You guys look handsome." Amy complimented to the silent boys. "Meh, it's a suit." "You look beautiful Amy." Shadow interjected. "Yeah, what he said." Sonic mumbled giving Shadow a quick glare.

"Don't be so shy boys! She looks gorgeous!" Momoka grinned pecking Amy on the cheek making her blush. "You guys really are too kind…" "Yes, we get it, can we go now?" Nami laughed walking out the door.

_**STH2**_

Nagute gave himself a quick onceover as he lounged in a tree. "Humans are pretty fashionable…for humans." Reaching up, he tore a leaf and twirled it between his fingers. "At least I get to look nice while on the job."

A small tingle washed over him and his gaze immediately locked on Amy, chatting away with the triplets.

'_She's so very…luscious.' _He thought with gleaming silver eyes.

Amy paused and looked up at the tree. _'She found me?' _He gasped. After being urged on by the girls, she continued walking on.

'_I'll have to be more careful.'_

"So who's this Kisuke guy?" "He's actually wealthier than Shinji. They're opposite like I said before. He's cocky. But the girls love it though. He flaunts his riches all the time." Suzuka explained. "With your looks, he'll find you in no time. Why don't you grab a drink?"

Having Momoka escort her over to the lavish buffet table, Amy chatted with the middle triplet as the bartender poured them a drink.

"Oh dear…" "What is it?" "Amy, you might want to go save your boys." Turning, Amy froze as several women swarmed Sonic and Shadow. "They can handle them. I can't go saving them all the time." "But what about Amaia?" A beautiful panther made their way toward them.

"Watch my drink Momoka." Amy ground out as she stalked over to the crowd leaving a smiling Momoka behind.

"Now, now girls. Control yourselves." By her accent she was from South America. "I'm sure these two boys have enough attention for all of us." Amaia purred in a velvety voice.

The ladies backed up a bit.

"You two are cute. What's your name?" "Sonic and Shadow. Thanks for backing these girls off." "That's fine. I can have you all to myself now."

"I wouldn't say that." Turning, Amy had pushed her way through the horde of women. "These two are mine." "Oh? Why?" "I'm the walking Emerald." Amy replied matter-of-factly.

Amaia smirked and turned fully to her. "They're yours? Trash like you? You think just cause you're the Emerald you're special? I know exactly who you are. But you are still a peasant. Just because those stupid tanukis dressed you up doesn't change who you are." She huffed as she circled Amy.

"Small chest…terrible posture." She chided. "You are worthless little girl. I don't see why these two bother sticking with you. Go home."

Amy's ears flattened against her head.

'_Sonic! Sonic!'_

'_Amy, why're you here?'_

'_I came to h-'_

'_Go home Amy, you're too weak to be here. I can't always end up saving you.'_

'_But,'_

'_Go home.'_

"Always so cruel…Amaia?" An arm wrapped around Amy's shoulder. Glancing up, it was a handsome orange tiger that stared down the panther. "Kisuke-sama, why're you here?" "Well last I checked, this was my party." He smirked. "And you insulted this gorgeous woman? That takes a lot of balls. I must ask you to leave." "But…Kisuke." "Leave."

Huffing, she left without another word.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine. Thank you." "Name's Kisuke if you haven't figured as much already. How about a tour of my mansion to cheer you up, ne?" he offered.

"I'm sure they won't mind?" he asked her but looked at Sonic and Shadow. "You two shouldn't have just sat and watched you know." He whispered, glaring at them.

Before the two could retaliate, he has already swept Amy away.

"…Why didn't we but in Shadow?" Sonic finally asked. "I don't know."

* * *

"You're really very beautiful. Though you get that a lot I'm sure." "Well lately, I've been yeah." She mumbled softly.

"Really? In that case we should have kids. They'd be gorgeous." He snickered at Amy's flustered face. "I tease. There's some fire in those eyes of yours now. I have something to show you though. I can tell you're into…magical things."

Turning down another hallway he opened a door. Shutting it tightly behind him the lights flashed on revealing a huge steel door. "This is my most precious treasure. No one has seen it. It's been passed in my family for years."

Punching in a code and giving a scan of his hand the computerized voice spoke. "Password please."

"_Ashin Nyoto._"

Amy gasped as the steel doors opened.

Walking down the hallway, more steel doors opened before them. Reaching the end, in a single case, was a clear orb resting on a plump red pillow.

"Kisuke, you," "A pleasure to serve you my Lady." He bowed. "This is the BaMao orb of focus. It was made from a clear mind and clear sight. I am the grandson of one the engineers of the ship that brought our predecessors here. Not everyone has powers on our planet you know. Our family is extremely smart. And that's saying something. Back when the battle of 1812 was going on here, we had computers on our planet already." He bragged.

"And now this orb is for you. A magic barrier protects it. Only our kind can reach through it."

"Good to know." The glass was smashed and the orb went flying from it. Across the small room, Nagute stood smirking.

"Nagute, give that back!" "Sorry, but that's one order I can't follow, even with your influence." He grinned cheekily. "You look ravishing by the way. And you're obviously from that prestigious smarty-pants Nyoto family. I'm sure they'll be glad to have you home. I'll make sure to come pick you up before we fry the planet." With that, the purple box pieced around him and he was gone.

Kisuke hissed. "I'm so sorry my lady." "It's okay Kisuke. There are more." "There're four more now that that's gone."

"I'm sure your guardians are worried. Let's get you back."

* * *

As they reentered the ballroom, everyone was dancing to upbeat music. "Do me a favor?" "Anything." "Dance with Nami. She likes you." "You mean the yellow one?" "Yes, her." Kisuke blushed. "I don't know my Lady." "Getting cold feet?" Amy teased.

"They should be honored to dance with me." He huffed puffing out his chest. Leaning to her ear he whispered in their language and Amy understood. "I need you to return here tomorrow. There is something I'd like you show you."

Nodding, Amy sighed. "Of course." Sonic and Shadow's attention had been on them the entire time. "Go ask Nami. Please?" Smirking he nodded. "Whatever you wish…my Lady."

Amy put his arm through his and he escorted her back to her friends.

"I believe I've cheered the Lady up." He winked at Sonic. "And Nami, will you have the pleasure of dancing with me?" He smirked. Nami blushed but saved face. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" "I haven't found out yet." He chuckled. Placing her hand in his, Nami chuckled as well. "We'll see."

"Did you do that Amy?" Suzuka asked. "Yup…he's actually a nice guy." "Really? Never would've guessed." "Um…Amy…may I have the pleasure of…dancing with you?" Amy stared at Sonic, surprise written on her face. She glanced at Shadow quickly whose attention was suddenly elsewhere. "Yes…Sonic." She said slowly while placing her hand in his. Smiling, Sonic led them out to the dance floor.

Putting his hand around her waist and held hands, they slowly began to waltz. "Where'd you learn to waltz?" "You were gone for a bit. I picked it up." Amy glanced at Shadow again who gazed on in an expression she couldn't identify.

"Sonic, Kisuke is one of us. Like Bakaari." "One of us? I would've never guessed…" "Yeah. He was going to give me a BaMao orb but Nagute appeared and took it." "Nagute eh?" "Yeah."

"You look gorgeous Ames. Really you do." Amy blushed the tiniest bit. "Thank you Sonic…that means a lot to me." She replied with a small smile.

The song ended and they clapped. "Thank you Sonic." She said with a curtsey. "You're welcome." He replied bowing. "Let's finish the party…tomorrow can't some soon enough."

_**STH2**_

"I have returned master." Nagute announced from his place by the door."Were you successful?" Nagute rose and the BaMao orb appeared in his hand. "I was." "And how did she take it?" "She was surprised but didn't attack me. The urge to obey her was strong despite the serum you gave me." He reported giving the orb to Solu.

Solu gracefully walked to his throne and sat, twirling the ball in his hand. "Perhaps, Nagute…she is warming up to us? As is natural. You have done well Nagute. Rest for the day."

Bowing, Nagute stood and exited Solu's throne room.

Several workers bowed as he descended the ship. Reaching the bottom, a guard opened the door for him. Reaching the bottom of the dark stairs, the jails greeted him. As he passed the punished workers a guard was flown into the wall just as he was about to turn the corner.

"Get away from me!"

Nagute sighed. Turning the corner, Nagute saw Lizaru trying to resist being retained.

"Tsk tsk Lizaru." Lizaru gasped as she realized Nagute's presence, giving the guards time to shove her back in her cell. She hissed at them, baring her poisonous fangs.

The guards ignored her and bowed. "You guys can leave, I'll watch her." Obeying, they left.

Lizaru held onto her bars and stared Nagute in the eyes. "Free me." "Can't do that. We'd both be stuck down here." He chuckled. Nearing his face to the bars smirked. "Besides, I told you to change your ways." He added with seriousness.

Lizaru didn't back down despite her racing heart. "I shouldn't have to do anything. I'm only here for one reason."

"Which is?" he prompted a single fang gleaming in his crooked smile. She then stood on her toes and whispered through the bars into his ear, "Not important." Huffing, she slinked back over to her bed and leaned back while watching the alien wolf.

"But she's so much fun Lizaru. I plan to make her mine." Lizaru gasped and her blood froze. "Those old geezers have the idea to marry her to Solu. He's not even from a really big Onew. I'll step in before that happens though."

"Nagu…" she wore a calm look but Nagute missed the desperation and heartbreak in her peridot eyes. "What is it?" he asked. Giving a menacing scowl that startled Nagute for a second; she turned from him and lay down.

"It's nothing. Go away. I don't want to see you anymore." She grumbled. "Whatever you say Lizaru." His steps began to fade as he walked from her cell.

Lizaru glared at the wall infront of her. "Her…her, her! Why is it always about her? That bitch…" She hissed. "I'll kill her."

* * *

"I'm glad you all could join me this morning." Kisuke grinned. "Where're we going Kisuke?" Amy asked. "To a temple of mine. My family has owned it for years.

"What? How do you own a temple?" Nami asked skeptically. "It's been in my family since the feudal era." "And you've kept it this entire time? That seems like a waste of effort to me." Nami said crossing her arms. "Don't you agree Amy?"

"No, I don't, I'm sure it's very valuable and holds many memories." "Well it's not like he would have any memories would he?" Suzuka asked.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm like Amy. Our race doesn't age nearly as fast. I was born around the Edo period." "What? No way!" Suzuka nearly screeched in surprise.

"I knew you were wise beyond your years for some reason Kisuke-san." Momoka smiled. "Indeed you're right Momoka. There's something there that is absolutely pertinent that I must show to Amy."

"What is it?" "I want it to be a surprise. You'll love it, I'm sure."

Pulling up to the temple, the tachi filed out the limo. Walking inside Shinji breathed in. "Am I supposed to be impressed?" Nami drawled honestly bored. "Then leave." Kisuke stated simply throwing a glare over his shoulder.

"This place is sacred and I won't have anyone insulting it."

Nami shut up.

After they had come through the doorway, the doors slammed shut behind them. Holding out his hand he called, "Lumari, Sharai." The world around them shifted. The floor became the stars and comets while the rest faded to emerald walls. "Stay close. One wrong step and you're stuck in the labyrinth forever."

Walking along, the walls shimmered happily. "Do you know where the other orbs are?" "No. When our predecessors landed here they agreed to use the same password, but never reveal to each other where they hid the orbs. That way, if someone wanted to find them, the information couldn't be forced out of them. Only you, with the stone around your neck could find the locations to them all. Even if someone stole it from you, they can't use it."

"How smart…" "Of course. It was my family's idea." He added smugly. "Nice segue." Amy laughed.

"Sharai-lu." A wall slowly dissipated, leaving open space with a small glowing orb in the middle.

"That ball of energy there contains all the knowledge of your incarnations. My family decided it would be best to have for when the next incarnation would appear."

Walking slowly, Amy circled the small ball of energy. "But what about the Master Emerald? I still talk to her there." "That's the knowledge of the first Emerald. She only knows so much." Nodding, Amy slowly reached her hands to the ball. Her hair was blown wildly, as the energy swirled around.

"Now we wait."

_**What do you wish to know?**_

"_I…I want to know who I am."_

The scene changed to a beautiful city, almost similar to the old streets of France.

_**We live in a world far, far away. Our world is a beautiful, lush planet, bustling with life. The first spirit of the Emerald was a kind woman. She kept our world safe. All the people were tied to me, feeling compelled to keep me happy.**_

The city warbled to where everything was draped in black.

"_Who died?"_

_**I did. The world mourned for days and days. But just as I had died, I was reborn, like a phoenix. The child had the same Aura and markings.**_

Amy's forehead glowed as a Black Moon with a Blue star made itself known.

_**They soon realized, that I would be forever reincarnated.**_

The scene changed to a young, bright, green earth.

_**One of our later descendants saw the Earth's people get more violent and violent. With high hopes and good intentions, she went to Earth to stop the wars. When we arrived, the humans shunned us and we resorted to hiding in forests. But in the midst of the confusion, we had vanished. I had turned myself into the master Emerald and made the Chaos Emeralds since the BaMao orbs were beyond my reach.**_

_**The Echidna's cared for me for a long time. During that period, I sensed back at home, that they were planning to come to Earth, but with hostile intentions. I created a descendant, but the humans tested her. It was too soon.**_

The void returned to black.

"_What can you tell me about Solu?"_

_**As much as I know.**_

The void shifted again, showing Solu standing infront of several elders, what seemed to be his tweenage years.

_**Solu is gifted with very unique powers and was chosen to be the one to bring you home. He was given power to make an army but he refused. He wanted a ship with the most elite warriors. The elders seek only to bring us home. Solu plans to destroy the Earth instead. Solu and the rest have not lived under Earth's influence so their bond is stronger.**_

"_That's why they came to me when I was crying?"_

_**Yes. **_

"_Will you show me where to go next?"_

_**I can only tell you that is in what is now Brazil…**_

'_It's better than nothing. Thank you."_

The world shimmered and Amy opened her eyes, blinking a few times.

"Well, what'd you ask?" Sonic asked. "She told me about some of the history…though I feel she left out some key details."

Kisuke's phone rang and he answered quickly. "Talk to me."

Shoving it back in his pocket he sighed. "G.U.N. is on their way. You guys should get going." Amy nodded, hugging Kisuke, then moving to the triplets. "I'll never forget you guys."

"Hurry Amy, you've got a world to save." Momoka grinned. Nodding Amy grabbed both her boys' hands and stood away from the group.

"We're ready." "Naishi Uzer icro." Kisuke spoke. The temple shook and in a flash of music they were gone.

"Allright triplets. You'll be going undercover with me for awhile."

* * *

Landing on the hard asphalt, the trio stood to their feet and had already gathered a lot of attention. The sun and glittering atmosphere greeted them. "Where're we now Ames?" "I'm not sure but we need to hide…"

"Now, now," a man said walking toward them in a thick Portuguese accent. Extending a hand, Amy took it and his language was hers.

"Hello." Amy greeted in Portuguese. "I am Julio. It's an honor to meet you. Please, I know who you are, and you'll be safe with me."

Now out of the city, they climbed a set of steps. They found out that they had appeared in Rio de Janeiro. "Welcome to my home." It was a lavish, top-shelf sea foam colored house. Walking in, it was still warm and homey, a feeling they hadn't had in awhile.

"Julio, are you home?" Came a sweet female voice. An orange ferret walked through a doorway holding a mixing bowl.

"Ah, so you found them. I'm glad." She smiled. She was exceptionally beautiful with silvery eyes and ears unlike any other ferret.

"Yes, they appeared just where you said they would. People were gawking at them." He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "I'll make more to eat for everyone."

The affection surprised the three. "This is Florencia. My fiancé. She had a feeling of when and where you would pop up. We met about two years ago." "A pleasure to meet you all." She smiled warmly. "You as well."

Amy stared at her, sensing something about her.

"Do you know where any Ruins or anything are?" Amy asked. "Not that I know of. What about you Florencia?" "I don't know either. Not here in Rio anyway." "I'm sorry we're not of much help. Julio frowned. "Giving us a place to crash is good enough." Sonic replied.

"Julio, I'll finish dinner. Would you please go prepare rooms for our guests?" she asked. "Sure thing. I told you my big house would come in handy." He joked making her giggle.

"Why don't you all come with me and we'll grab some things from the linen closet."

_**STH2**_

Soft steps creeped along the carpeted second floor. Opening a door, a pair of Emerald and Ruby eyes caught them. "Florencia?" Sonic prodded relaxing.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked.

Feeling caught, she let go of the door handle. "I didn't remember giving her Amy a blanket was all." She admitted shyly. Amy was sound asleep on the bed, covered in only a sheet.

"Thanks for checking but she's fine." Sonic smiled at the shy ferret. "My pleasure." She smiled closing the door.

Neither caught the endearing look she gave to Amy.

* * *

"We're going shopping for lunch!" Amy called. "Have fun!" Sonic called from the sofa.

Walking down the many stairs, they hopped in Florencia's jeep. "So…if you don't mind me asking, how'd you meet Julio?" Amy asked as the wind whipped their long tresses.

"I was in a park at night. I was sad, because well, my previous boyfriend had left me. He parked his car and came to me to see if I was allright. We were friends and it grew past that." She blushed as she retold the story.

"That's incredibly sweet." Amy giggled. "How about those two boys? Who will you pick?" she asked. Amy froze. "Pick?"

The tell-tale sound of helicopter blades filled the air as the jeep stopped at a red light.

"Amy Rose! Please come with us peacefully!"

Amy unbuckled her seatbelt and stood in the jeep glaring at the helicopters. "Unbuckle your seatbelt now." She whispered to Florencia. Doing as told, Florencia shook in fear. "Like hell I'll come peacefully!" Amy snorted.

Taking Florencia in her arms, she hopped out the jeep just as a rocket was launched at them. Rolling into a crouch, Amy growled. "Florencia, are you allright?" "I'm fine…" "Then run. Run!"

A shock ran through both Sonic and Shadow. "Amy…" they both whispered. Both hedgehogs dashed out the house without saying a single word to the other.

Amy was on the run as G.U.N. brought even more helicopters. "Bring me some soldiers to fight!" She challenged as she dodged the several rockets and machine gun fire.

'_They're willingly shooting at me…and there're no people around…they knew I was here somehow…' _Amy deduced. _'And Shadow is too far away for me to borrow any of his powers.' _

Running faster, she leapt over a barrier as the helicopters fell behind. "Now I just gotta get back," ahead of her was a huge barricade with a huge speaker in front of them.

"What's that?" Skidding to a stop, she held her ground. "Is there going to be battle music in the background as I kick all you guys buts?" Amy teased. Suddenly, a high pitched screech pierced the air, and Amy tumbled to the ground covering her ears.

"Stop!" She screamed. The soldiers rushed in and cuffed her, then hauled her into a huge glass contained hooked to a helicopter.

"Amy!" Sonic called as they saw Amy being put in the container. They were forced back as the other helicopters shot at them.

Growling, they watched as the helicopter took the unconscious Amy out over the water from them.

"Dammit!" "They must've been planning this. They were too ready, too organized." "And we weren't." Sonic ground out frustrated.

"We also have no Emerald…Amy has them all." Shadow whispered as he thought the situation over.

An image of the helicopter transferring Amy to plane flashed in his mind. Sounds then filled his mind. _**"Take her to the HQ in Arizona. Now."**_

"They're taking her to Arizona!" he blurted. "What?" "I just had this…crazy vision! Like I could hear what Amy could. They're taking her to Arizona. If we get started, we can be there soon enough. I know the way."

"Then let's get moving faker."

**_STH2_**

Amy woke up slowly, her ears still ringing. "Where the hell am I?" she wondered, looking at all the machines and monitors around her. _'I must be at a G.U.N. base.' _

Several scientists breezed in and out, seeming to doing maintenance.

'_Anyway…I need to find a way out of here. All the Emeralds are in my headband…maybe they'll let me get out of here.'_

Focusing, she began to search for her heroes' energy when she heard a _ping!_

'_What?' _Trying again, the end result was the same. _'And this is just glass?' _She stood and tapped the glass. She reeled and hit the glass, only making it ring like a church bell and hurt her ears.

"So G.U.N's gotten smart eh?" she chuckled despite her situation.

"Looks like you'll never stay out of trouble Amy." She mumbled to herself.

'_Why do I always have to end up being saved?' _she asked woefully. _'What's the point of all this training if I can't look out for myself? Dirty trick or not…'_

'_I just hope the boys save me soon…'_

* * *

Did everyone enjoy it? I know I did. I actually planned to sit and chill and post this chapter later, because I just put out a chapter for _Equality. _But no. I came through. I wanted my readers to wait no longer! And so I put this chapter out.

We will be seeing more of Florencia in the future. She's an interesting character. Also, another thing to change is when the ME gave Amy that headband, it had all seven Chaos Emeralds in it. I gotta go back and include that in previous chapters for the sake of continuity and me not being able to make up my mind.

I bet I had you going huh? You thought the triplets were gonna have the BaMao orb but I threw Kisuke in there. Fooled ya.

Onew is...well the name of my favorite band member from the K-POP boy band SHINee 3333 God I love them soooooo much. I'm sure they're boyfriend material, but really I'd love to just sit down and play video games with them rather than rave on about how awesome they are. I make friends with guys XD. Check them out, I love them to death. And by the way, Onew here in the story is "Clan" in their world. Clans like the Hyuuga's or Uchiha's from Naruto with particular abilities.

Stay Beautiful and Literate!


	13. Our Victory

**_J_**addasroots

* * *

"How close are we?" Shadow asked. "We're in Mexico…so some hundred more miles. The only problem is where in Arizona…" Sonic sighed as they woke up from their quick nap.

At that moment, Shadow's right wrist throbbed and pulled Northwest. "What the?" He began until a shimmering crescent moon embellished itself on his black fur. On Sonic a shimmering star did the same.

"This must be telling us where Amy is." Sonic said breathless. "I'm guessing. We need to follow it, before it goes away." Shadow whispered, the determination refueling him.

Standing, they leapt from the stack of desert rocks and continued their run.

_**STH2**_

Amy slouched against the wall of the container for about two days. "I'm hungry…perhaps my metabolism slowed down?" Amy mumbled. Looking up, she saw more scientists than usual.

'_This doesn't look too good.' _She thought as she moved to a kneeling position.

"Oh good, you're awake." Turning slightly, she saw the GUN commander walk in, dressed in her body suit.

"Why've you captured me this time?" Amy growled. "The same reason as the last. Except now we've had plenty of time to make the necessary preparations."

"Preparations?" "You see, your power shall power the newest weapon we've created. Be proud. You are helping protect Earth."

"You're still out to kill Shadow!" Amy roared. "A bonus. We need to begin the start up now." She ordered a scientist.

Amy pounded furiously on the glass despite its ringing. "No!"

She kicked all inches of the container. "Break!" A teeny crack formed in the back of the container. Taking a quick glance behind her, the commander had left and the scientists weren't paying attention.

Putting her hands to the crack, she concentrated. "Sonic…Shadow…"

"Please find me!" Amy begged. "Scum, what're you doing?" Amy didn't budge from her spot.

"Zoom in on where her hands are." Doing as told, they noticed the tiny crack. "She's bringing them here…start the machine!"

"But commander," "I said start!" She yelled slamming her fist on the blue button.

Red lights blared as Amy screamed.

**_STH2_**

"Our Lady is in trouble…" Nagute whispered shooting up from his bed. Sliding on his boots he teleported to Solu's chamber.

"Master! Our Lady," "Yes I know. Go with a strong warrior and investigate. We can't interfere quite yet." "Can I take Lizaru? She is the best my master, I wouldn't have…she is my friend." Solu cocked an eyebrow. "Very well. But any trouble from her, is trouble for you. She is your pet. Understand?" "Yes." "Good. She's escaped from her cell. She beamed herself down to Earth I believe."

Nagute let out a set of cusswords that would make any sailor blush.

**_STH2_**

Dark clouds rushed over the skyline quickly, scaring citizens of Flagstaff, Arizona.

Amy's screams still pierced the air, even as the floor opened beneath her. In the floor was a giant robot. Clinks and whirrs filled the air. Controller in hand, the commander pushed another button, which took the container Amy was in and put it in the chest of the machine.

"I told you fools all that preparation didn't have to wait." Litara chuckled as she pulled off her helmet.

"You…must suffer…"

All bodies turned to face the robot. Groaning sounds came from the metal. The control Litara sat down broke into pieces. The robot stood, breaking the ceiling. "Shadow and Sonic are close enough to borrow power from now…" Amy whispered with a twisted smile. "Remember how Shadow let loose?"

The robot slammed its fist into the only door.

"I'm much worse." She laughed.

"Die." Amy swung an arm toward Litara who dodged just in time. Sonic and Shadow just then landed in the room from the ceiling, on a catwalk that was still intact.

Recovering from the blast, Litara noticed Shadow. Pulling out her pistol she smirked. Just as she pulled it out, it was blown from her hand.

Looking around Amy growled. "This is now useless to me..." The glass container shattered and as soon as she stepped from it, the robot fell to shambles.

"Where is she?" A strong wind blew through the room, sending machines and parts flying.

"Shadow, what we do?" Sonic yelled over the noise.

"You guys need to calm her down." Looking to their right, Nagute materialized. "Lizaru is trying to kill her, the dumbass."

Lizaru showed up on the opposite side of the room, ready to commit murder. "I'll get you over to her, hurry." Platforms appeared heading in Amy's direction.

"Coward!" Lizaru screamed rushing at her. Amy only turned to her head in her direction and using only a finger, flung her right into Nagute's arms.

"Nagu?" Lizaru gasped. Slowly, Nagute leapt out of the base, using platforms he created. "Nagu, I have to kill her!" "Why?" "Because…what's it matter? She's a bitch!" A low growl shut her up. "You get to be free. But if you get into trouble, I do too." He spat. Lizaru snuggled into his neck, breathing in his scent with her tongue, and curled her tail around his arm.

"I'm…" "Don't even." He cut off as they were beamed up.

Amy's eye's flashed a pitch black onyx.

"My revenge!" Litara roared in outrage. "She's no tool for your vendetta!" Sonic growled.

'_**Get away from here.' **_Both hedgehogs looked at Amy.

"Litara you idiot!" Taria yelled as guards grabbed her and escaped the room.

They finally reached Amy who grabbed their hands. "Lend me your power…Death must come to those who tried to kill you." She said with a smile.

"But it's not in your spirit to kill!" Sonic tried to reason. She shook her head and released their hands and twirled them. "We must find her." She flew out the ceiling, dragging Sonic and Shadow along.

"What do we do?" Sonic panicked. "If Amy kills her, she'll feel guilty!" "I'm not sure yet." Shadow mumbled. "Wait…she's an emerald. We can draw the power from her." Shadow whispered so Amy wouldn't hear.

"But how do we get it from her?" Sonic asked as he watched the few fleeing citizens. "Give me your hand and concentrate." Reluctantly, Sonic put his hand in Shadow's.

**_STH2_**

"Litara you fool!" "Taria?" They were currently sitting in an unmoving jeep.

"What's with you? Going behind my back, plotting some petty revenge?" "It wasn't petty!" Litara retorted trying to punch for her face but Taria easily grabbed her fist and disarmed her.

"Two time Judo champ, runner up." Taria scoffed. "Look Litara, I know, I lost one of my kids to the Black Arms. But I moved on. Andrew and I miss Darius every day! But would you want John seeing you like this? Would you?"

Tears spilled over from Litara's eyes. "Jonathan…" Taria sighed. "Drive."

**_STH2_**

"Shadow! G.U.N. trucks!"

Light had already began to form in Amy's hand, black as night. "Chaos Spear!" Fast as light it struck, sending the trucks tumbling.

"Too damn convenient." Sonic mumbled as he flew down to inspect the wreckage. Several soldiers were pulling themselves out the sides of the jeeps and hummers.

"Everyone okay?" "The president…" They saw Taria with one hand helping Litara out. Amy immediately prepared another attack.

"Chaos…." "Grab her!" "Spear!" Each boy scooped up a woman each. "Hand me the other." Sonic gave Shadow Taria, holding her by the wrist.

Sonic floated in front of Amy. "Don't do this." "This for you." Amy smiled. _'That smile…'_

"Sonic focus!" "But I can't, Shadow I can't! I've known her for too long to hurt her!" "That isn't her! If you're worried about her being hurt, imagine how she'll feel after she finds out she committed murder!"

Sonic bit down on his lip. "You're right. That's why…" He moved into a slight crouch. "Save those two while I fight her!"

Amy turned to Sonic. "GO Shadow!" He yelled tackling Amy. They plummeted to the ground kicking up smoke.

"Thinks he such a hero." Shadow scoffed. "I'm going to get you guys somewhere safe." He said. "Sure thing. Lead the way." Taria winked. Shadow gave a quick glance at the smoke, then flew away from the fight.

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes and Amy's glow was dimmed. _'I switched places with her so she just be dazed…'_

"Sonic you hurt me…" He tensed. "Amy I," he was grabbed by the hand and thrown into a car before he could get out another word.

Rubbing his head he cursed. Amy's glow darkened and no emotion filled them. "Why did you hit me?" He smirked. "Easy, I want my friend back. Now you can give Amy back, or I take her back with force."

"I don't want to punish you." She replied. "Then just give her back." Sonic chuckled, gaining his usually cocky attitude. Amy snapped and huge shadow loomed over him. Looking up, the building he was next to was falling over fast. "Holy…crap." He raced out of the way, ignoring the huge crash as it met the ground. Out of the smoke Amy was already after him. "Don't disobey." She hit him in gut, sending him toward the ground with a thud,

Getting up, he coughed. _'How can I get to the real Amy?' _"Thinking will get you hurt." Amy tossed a car at him. "Oh,"

**_STH2_**

"So, Mr. Shadow, do you think Amy would be willing to have dinner with us still?" Shadow quirked a brow. "Dinner?" "Yes. When she surfaced, I wanted to meet her. But Litara had plans I didn't know about…" She frowned.

"She lost her children in the attacks by Black Arms." She stopped walking.

"She became cold and shut down…she seemed to slowly get better…but she suddenly joined G.U.N. and flew through the ranks alarmingly fast over just a few years. But that let me see her more and I thought nothing of it. I couldn't see how hurt she was…" Tears rolled down her brown skin.

"My closest friend was torn and I didn't notice…"

Shadow watched as the woman cried. He at first took her for a weak world leader, but impressed him when she asked to be put down and followed him with great endurance through the rubble of the town.

"I apologize for her loss. She should be glad to have met him. Her organization took Maria away from me. And she looks so much like her…it's almost cruel." He placed Litara on a table in the room of a still standing office building.

"Stay here." He ordered before flying off.

**_STH2_**

Sonic shook his head. "Was that supposed to hurt?" He challenged.

Amy growled and raised more cars. Tossing them, Sonic dodged expertly. _'Dammit, as cheesy as this is…' _He got right below her and flew up."Get away," he silenced her by bring her into his arms. "This isn't you Amy and you know it…we're here…we're fine. And…we'll never leave you. We'll always be here to save you." He whispered.

Amy's dark aura slowly receded, and blinking her eyes, they returned to their usual emerald hue.

"Sonic…" She whispered then smiled. "Sonic." Shadow then came to a stop next to them. "Amy…" "Shadow…" She released Sonic and hugged him too.

"You went on a rampage." She looked around.

"Whoa…" And she sighed. "Let's do damage control Shadow." She grinned taking his hand.

"Chaos….Blast!" The blue bubble flew forth from Amy instantly and healed the city piece by piece. The clouds in the sky cleared, and the sun warmed the fur of the trio. "Let's go fetch those two ladies shall we?" Amy giggled.

She grabbed Sonic's hand and smirked as they shot off like a rocket. What took Shadow minutes in his super form, took Amy mere seconds.

She walked in and the president looked up in surprise. "You're normal." "Who're you?" Amy asked. "That's the president." Amy sweatdropped. "Hello Mrs. President." "Hi. I apologize for all that Litara did…"

"It's okay. I know everything. We need to get you two to a hospital though…"

"Only if you accept my dinner invitation. That was my original plan before I figured Litara's scheming. It won't take long…"

Amy smiled. "Sure thing." "Amy?" Sonic questioned surprised. "How often do I get invited to the White House?" She shrugged with a smirk.

"Thank you so much Ms. Rose." "Please…Amy will be fine." Amy reassured. "Let's get you two to a hospital. Chaos control."

In a flash they were in a hospital. Amy went to a desk where the receptionist was on the phone. "Miss," Amy began politely. The woman rudely held up a finger while she laughed on the phone.

"Miss." Amy repeated. She held up a bit more angrily. "Miss." "Look lady, I'm on the phone." Amy's anger spiked and the phone fell to piece in the woman's hands. "You will either listen to me or face _forced unemployment._" Amy whispered lethally.

"Now, you will treat the President and Commander of G.U.N. Understand that?" The lady nodded shakily. "Fabulous." Amy smiled sweetly. "They better be in good condition in due time." Without another word the two women were carted off and the trio vanished.

Appearing in her house, Shadow picked her up and Sonic opened the door to her room.

"I'm so tired." Amy sighed. Shadow placed her on her bed. "Rest, we'll protect you." Shadow whispered. "We'll watch over you." Sonic whispered as well.

Both hedgehogs climbed in on either side.

"Good job my guardians…well done."

* * *

The Sun hit Amy's face, causing her to blink a few times. _'Wow…I've never had a better night of sleep…' _Then she gasped.

Sonic's head was buried under her chin and he had ahold of her right hand. Shadow was pressed into Amy's backside and had an arm around her waist.

"How did this happen?" She whispered to herself.

"Amy! You home yet?" called Kaari from downstairs. _'Oh no!' _"If you aren't I'm coming to borrow your blue miniskirt!"

'_Wait…what?' _Amy thought furiously. She wanted to get up and fight for her clothing but the boys weren't having it.

"Amy…?" the door opened slowly and Kaari gasped.

"Well…this looks absolutely delicious. Nala will never believe me." Kaari smirked.

Both boys jumped from the bed in defensive stances. "Calm down boys, it's a friend!" Amy whispered. Both relaxed, still drowsy. "Could you both please leave so I can dress?" Nodding, both walked out the door.

Clucking her tongue, Kaari seated herself on the fluffy mattress. "So. May I know what that was all about?" Kaari prodded. "Well I mean…" Amy stuttered.

"Fess up! No secrets! Two hunks like that in the same bed with you? I must know!"

"Fine! G.U.N. had captured me, they rescued me and I crashed on the bed. I guess they crashed too." "You looked awfully snug. "Yeah…the best sleep I ever had." Amy admitted blushing.

"It's love allright. Bit for which one?" Kaari giggled. "You're terrible. Especially for coming here to steal my clothes."

Kaari shrugged. "Well…you know…"

**_STH2_**

Dressed, two girls walked down the stairs. "What should we do now?" Sonic asked. "I don't know. We didn't get a hint as to where the next orb is." Amy sighed. "I'll catch you later Kaari."

"I don't know if I will." She giggled running out the door after Amy threw her an embarrassed glare.

"Perhaps the Master Emerald is unguarded?" Shadow proposed. "Good Idea." Amy nodded. Focusing, she closed her eyes. "Master Emerald…" Sparks of green flashed through her mind. The island soon came into view, showing the G.U.N. soldiers withdrawing. The Master Emerald glittered and sparkled on its altar.

"It's free and open. We need to get there now." Amy announced coming from her vision. Nodding, both boys grabbed her hands and they vanished in a flash of light.

**_STH2_**

"Now I'm under watch…" Lizaru mumbled. _'I made Nagu very mad…if I mess up, he gets in trouble too…but I don't want that. He's my friend.' _She thought, rolling over her room, looking that of a suite in the Caesar's Palace.

**Flashback**

"_That was a great spar Lizaru." Nagute grinned. "Of course it was. You need to work on your blind spots though." She giggled helping him up._

"_I'm going to need this training…I'm going on the mission to bring our Lady back." Lizaru blanched. "But…that's so dangerous. And after what the elders…" She mumbled. "Well why don't you come to recruitment with me? I mean, your family doesn't have the most influence around here….you'd just get married off.'_

"_Yeah. The Arcane's are revered as the best martial artists in all of Agape. My family hasn't been around as long." She sighed plopping on the ground. "What I wouldn't give to be a part of a great Onew."_

"_Your family's abilities are so unique Nagute. I've envied you for so long…."_

_Lizaru gasped as she was pulled off the ground and into a warm broad chest. "Now…you know with your fangs and flowers you could kill me easy if you wanted. You just beat me in a fight. You're the best of your Onew. There are plenty of great unrecognized clans. We'll just see how far you get." He held her chin in hands. _

"_We'll get you there. Promise." Lizaru couldn't hold back her blush. "Okay."_

"_Now do your weird tongue thing." He chuckled. "Nagute!" She almost screeched in embarrassment as he laughed._

**End Flashback**

"Nagute is so kind…" _'But I must get that Amy for what she has done to him…' _"Perhaps…" "Perhaps what?" Lizaru tensed as a purple box piece itself in her suite. "Nagute…" She breathed. "Well?" He prodded.

"What're you doing, coming into my room?" Lizaru asked narrowing her eyes. "I'm here to collect you for the ceremony."

'_His voice…it sounds so cold.' _"I need to dress first." She turned and huffed. "Clearly."

Lizaru swayed her tail a bit. "Well?" She prompted. "You're under my watch, remember?" "You're making sure I get into no trouble. Not watching me undress." She hissed. "Perv." She then huffed.

"I'll do as I," Lizaru had Nagute's face pinned to a wall, her body to his back and her fangs to his neck.

"You want to see that bitch's body. I'm no substitute. Now get out." She whispered dangerously scraping her fangs across his neck.

Backing away, Lizaru was already sitting in her bed defensively, but a hurt look in her eyes.

"Lizaru…" She hissed and the flowers on her head began to blossom, showing she was serious. "I…" He began, but instead walked out.

Falling on her face, Lizaru bit a pillow in frustration.

**_STH2_**

"Where's Lizaru, Nagute?" Solu asked in his ceremonial robes. "On her way…" Nagute mumbled solemnly. Solu eyed him for a second.

"Cheer up. We are beginning in the unleashing what will soon destroy that mud ball." "I am here Master." Lizaru bowed walking through the doors.

"Good. Let us begin."

The ship's interior had shifted so that the three floors could all see the huge window on the back of Solu's wall.

"Brothers! Sisters! The time has now come. We have one of the long lost BaMao orbs in our possession…" The orb of focus floated into his hands from thin air. "And another…that I have found using a very special secret…the orb of will." An orb swirling with earth tones appeared in his other hand.

He held them up for all to see. "With these…we can finally awaken the Ikaruga!" The crowd cheered in support.

"The fruits… of our labor." He whispered as Nagute brought assorted fruits and vegetables and placed them in a cauldron. "The blood of the chosen…" Lizaru took a knife and slit his finger, opal-ish blood flowing forth and into the cauldron.

"And…the voices of those who worship you…Awaken! Ikaruga!"

The two orbs left his hands and glowed brightly. They floated slowly over to the large window, locking themselves in slots around Solu's window. The window warbled and became silvery goo, rippling with power. Then a loud roar came from it.

"All hail to the Ikaruga!"

'_To the Ikaruga…then me.'_

**_STH2_**

"Okay, so we're at the Emerald, now what?" "I'm going to talk to it."

"Really?" Sonic asked really confused. "Does anything make sense anymore?" He asked the sky. "We're protecting the planet from an alien race we're tied to. I thought you would've been used to this by now." Shadow huffed.

"Calm down boys. We're in her presence."

Amy hushed as they finished climbing the stairs. She touched her hand lightly to the Emerald and allowed its peace to wash over her consciousness.

'_I need your help.' _

The beautiful green swan appeared. _"Hello Amy." 'I don't know where to go next. We were in Rio but we haven't gotten a single lead.'_

"_Go into the forests. The Amazon. Try and feel the pull. But I warn you…this may separate you from your protectors."_

'_Why?' "You will soon see. I must also tell you…I sense that Solu has opened the portal to bring the havoc that will destroy this planet. You mustn't let him get the rest." 'But…Solu he,' "Solu is no good Amy. You must save the humans…you are their only hope." _She echoed disappearing from Amy's mind.

Opening her eyes she released a breath. "So Amy, you glow when you talk with the Emerald." Sonic stated as she got her bearings. "She said Solu has already released whatever he's going to use to destroy earth. We gotta get the others. Let's stop at Florencia's house and see if we can get some supplies."

"Sounds like a plan." Sonic grinned linking arms with Amy. "Let's hurry." Shadow grumbled glaring at Sonic. "Chaos Control."

* * *

The house was dark, all of the shades shut out any light.

"Are they not home?" Amy whispered. "No, I hear mumbling…from the kitchen." Sonic whispered swiveling his ears around to catch noise.

Moving slowly, the mumbling got louder. Walking through the doors, Julio was rocking back and forth on the island in the kitchen.

"Julio?" Amy whispered carefully. He looked up at her and any sign of sanity was gone. "You…why're you here?" "What do you mean Julio, we're your friends..."

"You know what I mean! You made Florencia leave me…made her words become cold…" he yelled but sobbed at the end. "Julio…where is she?" "Gone." He sobbed louder. "Gone, and it's your fault!" Amy flinched at his quickly switching temper. "How is it my fault?" He leapt down of the countertop.

"It was after you left…"

**Flashback**

"_Florencia!" Julio called out into the night. "Florencia!"_

_He spotted her silhouette ahead, seated on a bench. She was singing lightly, unaware of her surroundings. "There you are Florencia!" When she did look up it was in distaste. "I was so worried…" Julio panted as he caught his breath. "Florencia?" he reached out to touch her._

"_Don't touch me, filthy human!" She screeched as she swatted him into a tree. "Florencia?" Julio coughed weakly. "How dare you touch me human?" she seethed. "What's…where's Amy?" "G.U.N. took her away. I called them here. All is going to plan." "What do you mean?" "My name…is Ralhi. I am the spirit of the moon of our world. The only reason I am here, is because y master told me to be here. He knew that the Lononau would be searching for the BaMao orbs and would need her captured while he looked for them. So I hitched myself to you, like a parasite."_

"_But…I love you…" "The love was a lie. The engagement was a lie. Every hug, kiss, touch, was a __**lie.**__" Julio stood again and slowly walked to her._

"_Amy is who I live for. She is my first priority." "This is Amy's fault then…she made you this way…" Ralhi kneed him into the street, giving him bruises._

"_Don't you ever insult my Lady like that again! She is sacred. Next time I will not hesitate to kill you!" She yelled in rage._

_She planted a booted foot on his throat. "Look at you, you pig. I must admit though, it wasn't all bad. You gave me some pretty good memories. You are much better than other males on this planet." Julio grabbed her ankle as tears streamed down his face._

"_Floren…cia…" "Goodbye Julio." Ralhi leaned down and kissed him. Without another thought, she vanished into thin air._

"_Come back…please…"_

**End Flashback**

Amy was shaking, sobs threatening to tear from her chest.

"And that is why…" he pulled a butcher knife off the counter. "You must die." Shadow immediately stood in front while Sonic held Amy.

"Sure! Protect her!" Julio roared throwing the blade. Shadow batted away easily. "That's our job." Shadow growled low.

"_I told you not to touch her."_

"Florencia." Directly behind Julio, the space warbled and a rift opened, stars and nebulas behind it.

"I told you not to threaten my Lady." Ralhi poked her head out of the rift. "But…she ruined our love! So I must kill her!" Julio was unaware of the shadows on the floor making their way to him.

"I told you…our love was fake…but now you must be tried…foolish human." The shadows snaked up his body, rendering him paralyzed. "No…no!" The knife was yanked from his hand and dropped to the floor.

"Please don't do this!" Amy cried. "Rules are rules. For insulting you, he must pay the price…" "No! No!" His cries faded as the portal closed.

Amy collapsed to the floor sobbing.

"We're sorry Amy…" "Where should we take her?"

Her stone flashed and whisked them away.

Blinking, the boys realized they had just been teleported. The canopy of the jungle sheltered them. "We should take turns…we've got nowhere else to go for the night." Sonic sighed. "I'll go first."

**_STH2_**

Nagute was leaning on a wall not far from Solu's throne room.

Ralhi appeared with Julio still immobilized in her shadows.

"Ah…and who might this be?" "Julio. The human I was stuck with for two years." "Planning to keep him as a pet?" Nagute snickered. "No. He's threatened our lady." Nagute's eyes narrowed at this.

"She deserved it." Julio groundout still struggling. "Florencia, please stop this!" The shadows tightened around him, making him cry out in pain. "I told you, my name is Ralhi. Now be quiet." "Follow me Ralhi."

Shadows whipped around Ralhi, her hair was in a tie at the end and she was dressed in light blue dress with ankle boots. "You didn't have to put your uniform on quite yet. No matter how atrocious those earth clothes were." Nagute drawled. "I don't think Master Solu would want to see me in them." "True."

Julio was dragged along, the shadows carrying him as if he were in a coffin. As they made their way to the throne room, several workers growled in distaste. Only when they walked down the hallway and reached the chamber did Julio understand his situation.

"Master Solu." Ralhi bowed. "Hello…Ralhi. What have you brought me?" "This human…he threatened to kill our Lady. With a blade." Solu growled.

"Well…a human sacrifice is always an option…perhaps the Ikaruga is willing to try new flavors?" he smirked.

Solu turned as the window warbled to the filmy pool. "We have a snack for you." The pool rippled. "What?" It rippled again. "Hm…nevermind. It doesn't want him. Send this human back to earth. Let him be an example."

Nodding, Ralhi easily teleported him back to his planet.

"Good work Ralhi…though tell me. You're the spirit of the moon, why are you ranked so low on my ship?" he asked honestly surprised. "I can't fight Master." "No matter. Nagute! See that Ralhi be fitted with clothes of her own personal choosing. She is one of you, Elite now." "Thank you, Master Solu."

"You will join Nagute and Lizaru in search of the BaMao orbs. You are both dismissed."

* * *

Tribal cries awoke the group from their sleeping.

"Get up!" Shadow yelled over the noise. He easily scooped Amy into his arms and ran, Sonic following after sluggishly.

"Shadow, what the hell is going on?" Sonic asked as he dodged the trees. "How should I know? I'm still tired as hell!"

"Shadow look out!" Amy squealed. Shadow tripped over a small string of wire and the three were yanked into a net.

"Nice going Shads." "You can shove it up," A needle hit him in the leg making him lose conscious instantly. "Shadow!" Began before her and Sonic went down as well.

**_STH2_**

"Ugh…my neck…" Sonic groaned. Coming to he realized his legs and wrists were tied tightly together.

Looking across, he saw both Amy and Shadow tied just like him, and still unconscious. "Guys wake up!" Sonic yelled. He wiggled his way into a sitting position. "Shads! Amy! Wake up!" he yelled again.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and growled. "What happened?" "Good, you're awake… wake Amy up." Shadow turned and faced Amy and nudged her with his shoe. Her marking glowed faintly and her eyes opened halfway. "Guys?" She asked drowsily. "What's going on?" "We've been captured." Shadow answered after managing to sit up.

Finally taking in their surroundings, they noticed they were in what seemed to be a throne room. It was all made of rope and wood, but looked elegant and sturdy all the same.

"I'm so tired you guys…" Amy mumbled. "No! Amy, you gotta stay awake! Ames!" Sonic urged.

Instantly, the tribal calls began again and the doors behind them creaked open slowly. Quick, lithe bodies moved quickly with the beat of the drums, singing in harmony.

All of them were women, dressed in interesting looking cloth. One in particular came in with a gold hair ornament and a dress.

She sat herself on the throne. "Who's this before me?" she asked.

"We do not know. We found them sleeping on the forest floor." A girl answered.

"On the forest floor? They wouldn't survive for long." She turned her attention to them. "Who are you?" "I'm Sonic and this is Shadow." "Sissy's." A girl coughed offside. "What? You don't know who we are?" Sonic asked genuinely surprised. "Silence!" One woman screeched putting a foot on Sonic's back.

"Men don't belong here. But you know of our existence…so now you must die. How shall we kill them?" the woman asked switching languages.

"Switching languages doesn't work…we're just like you guys…from a distant world." "What?" Several girls screamed in outrage.

"Liars!" "Wrong!" Sonic chuckled in their language. "We're the guardians of the Walking Emerald. This girl here." Shadow motioned to a still drugged Amy.

"We know nothing of walking emeralds. Our allegiance is solely to the Lononau…from a world you don't even know. She is always magnificent and beautiful." The woman on the throne stated as if he was stupid.

"And we're her guardians! She's right there!" Sonic ground out exasperated.

"Shut up!" Sonic was hit again. "Don't touch us or her or you will regret it." Shadow growled trying to draw on Amy's power.

"Silence you fool! Know your place!" One of the women made a move to hit Shadow, but was flung backward by mere air.

"Do not touch him…" Amy rasped. Sitting up slowly, Amy heaved out a heavy breath. "Never touch them. They are mine!" The ropes flew off of her as the markings on her head glowed. She grabbed Sonic and Shadow's ropes and they disintegrated in her hands.

Both boys felt instantly rejuvenated at Amy's energy.

"Who are you to punish my guardians?" Amy roared causing the room to shake. "We're sorry! We didn't believe them!" The one on the throne pleaded.

"State your name." Amy ordered through narrow eyes. "I am Anari, my Lady. I sincerely apologize. Men are not welcome here and we protect our heritage fiercely."

Amy's glow faded away but her glare did not. "I'm listening."

"Most of us were children when we arrived on this planet. But even back in our world, we are women of the jungle. I…must take you to see the elders. The men must stay though…"

"Do you promise not to hurt them?" Amy asked skeptically. "We give you our word my Lady…" "Okay. Take me to see your elders then."

As the large doors open, the trio gasped as a network of chutes, ropes, and bridged interconnected the town in the canopy.

"Can you jump over there my Lady?" A villager asked. "That's a good 250 feet…" Shadow whispered to himself. "I will carry you if you can't." the petite woman hefted Amy into her arms easily.

"Wait a second! I am perfectly capable of walking!" Amy squealed. "This is much more efficient my Lady." With a quick jog, the girl leapt from the platform and was at the one she had pointed to moments ago.

Putting Amy down she smiled. "You jumped all the way…over here?" Amy asked awestruck. To confirm her disbelief, she was turned to see Shadow and Sonic staring just as dumbly. "Our village at home is famous for our superior leg strength and agility. It is a closely guarded secret."

Anari landed next to them. "Ome! Enough talking. I will take her from here." Nodding, the girl leapt off and swung on a nearby vine.

"Let's go my Lady." The doors opened before them as they walked in slowly.

"Anari…we sense a stranger. Who're you bringing before us?" Came an old voice. "The Lononau." Two gasps joined in with the first. Now entering the room, three old women were sitting around a green fire.

"The Lononau? How am I to be sure? I have grown old and cannot see…" "She bears the marking and surely you felt her power earlier." "I have Anari." Another piped up. "Lononau…why're you here?" "To collect the BaMao orbs. The Earth will soon be destroyed. "Yes…we have one of the most powerful of the orbs…" "Earth itself is not such a bad place…" "It's the humans…" "Cutting down trees…" "Killing our Lady and leaving us stranded."

"I will save the humans! I made a promise! To save the forests and the humans!" "And who did you make this promise to?" "Bakaari." All four women gasped.

"You mean…he is still alive?" One old woman asked. "Yes…he gave me my first BaMao orb. He lives in Africa, amongst a pride of lions. He begged for me to save the habitats of the Earth." "We should find him…he was to be given to Anari…as to produce more heirs…" Amy glanced at Anari who avoided all eye contact.

"Let's focus. Will you take me to the orbs? I am saving the humans whether you like it or not." "Very well…but you can't reach the orb without our skills…" "Your fur is such a loud color…but it will have to do. We will train you in our ways. You must dress as we. Anari, take her to be changed…feed her and start her fresh tomorrow. As for the guardians…they are not allowed here, the throne room, or our weapons hall…if they fall from the canopy, they get themselves back up here. Also…you must cut your hair."

"What? No way! I'm keeping my hair." "Then leave." Amy bit her lip. "Fine. But I will do it myself."

"We will send for you…go rest for tomorrow. You have a big day ahead of you."

* * *

Dressed in a cut off tank and shorts like the other girls, Amy stared at Sonic and Shadow solemnly. "Good luck today Ames." Sonic offered with a small smile.

"Right." She nodded as her short hair fluttered in the breeze.

A girl picked her up and leapt off the platform.

Landing on a large circular platform, Anari waited by a fire pit in the middle. "Good morning my Lady." "Good morning." "You may be our Lady, but you are learning our ways. You will listen to our instruction. There is no room for negotiation. Anari said with an unwavering stare.

"I understand." "Also understand, that this will be the most rigorous training you will face."

"I'm ready."

Anari smirked. "Suit her up." Two rocks weighing as much as a medium dog were attached to each forearm and leg. Two parrots flew in with a giant boulder and strapped it to her back.

Amy practically screamed at the strain. "This planet's gravity here is actually heavier than back at home. We will leave these on you. You must sleep with them. Eat with them. You can take them off only when we allow it." Anari listed as Amy continued to struggle.

"For today…we will climb vines. Let's begin."

**_STH2_**

"It sure does suck, all of these girls are like acrobats on LSD." Sonic groaned. Shadow didn't know what LSD was, but he was sure he felt the same.

Though all the women had beautiful, strong figures, they could only look at Amy. Every night, she'd come "home" with the boulder's still on, looking nothing but exhausted. They'd feed and take care of her, until she felt asleep on her side.

"She's getting stronger." Shadow whispered as they watched Amy leap from platform to platform.

"Yeah…but why do we have to go through all this just to get the orb? Something seems strangely out of place. Amy learned how to run with ease because she chose to. Kisuke did not force us to learn anything." Shadow pondered as he rested against a wall.

"I don't know…but Amy sure is determined. We just have to wait."

**_STH2_**

A few days later, the entire Amazonian village had gathered on the one circular platform.

"My sisters! Today, we have a new warrior among us…perhaps the strongest of us all. Our Lady…Amy Rose." The girls cheered as the boulders were removed and returned to the forest floor.

"Now…let us rise…" Anari chanted and with a short push, ascended into the air. The other women followed, all soaring to the treetops.

Amy shook her limbs nervously. With a light push, she left the ground and was leaving the canopy. "I…I…" Gravity demanded her descent and she landed on a branch. Leaping now she shot into the air, flying high over the trees.

"This is amazing!" She screamed from the adrenaline. She landed on a platform and leapt to the forest floor running through the brush.

"This…this is freedom." She ran up a tree and vaulted toward the town again.

Sliding to a stop on the smooth wood, her excitement radiated off of her. "It was amazing! Thank you so much!" "We are truly honored…" "And I am glad that you have readied her for me…" Solu appeared in a quick wisp of smoke. The Amazons gasped but bowed.

"Solu…what're you doing here?" "I was summoned here by the elders." He laughed pointing to them. "You see, I need that next orb love, and you'll help me find it won't you?" He purred with his Aquamarine eyes. "I…no Solu…I can't let you destroy this planet…just give it a chance…" Amy pleaded.

"We want the humans gone my Lady…this forest is too precious to be destroyed…" and elder spoke up. Solu smirked at this.

"No. I said no…I will save the humans! I must!" "Out of the way!" Sonic yelled crashing in, pushing Solu out of the way. Shadow flew in, growling at the red cat. "Chaos Spear!" He shouted throwing two bolts at him. Solu easily swatted them away, with a smirk. The bolts raced through the trees, setting aflame to anything they touched. "Solu!" Amy growled. "Go away!" She roared. The small orb on her headband glowed, and Solu was flung from them to the forest floor.

Amy growled turning to the elders. "I hope you all are happy! Look at what he has done to your _precious forest. _It's being reduced to ashes! How could you not have faith in me, the one you 'serve so diligently'? I will leave you to save your forest on your own...because the rest of the planet, needs my help." She seethed. Going into the boys arms they disappeared.

Appearing in the edges of the town, the group breathed heavily. "Where to Amy? I'm glad they put us all the way out here…lemme change clothes and we can follow my stone." "Hurry, they're searching for us." Shadow announced watching them scramble around.

"Okay, grab my hand and don't let go!" Amy chirped as they ran off the platform. "Amy, what're you doing!" Sonic yelled but the wind whipped around him differently, making him open his eyes. They were all flying through the air; Amy's stone glowing happily on her chest.

"Isn't this great?" She grinned. Both hedgehogs blushed as Amy's sundress fluttered in the wind. "We're getting close, it must be nearby." Looking around, they saw nothing but trees. "I don't see anything!"

The stone yanked up, making Amy tilt her head. "Oh!" Landing on a branch, she smirked. "Hang on tight!" Pushing off the branch she shot into the sky and shouted "Sharai-lu!"

A door in the middle of the sky opened and swallowed them up. "I think we may have lost them. They may not know we found the altar so let's hurry." Running through the glorious temple the sense of urgency only seemed to grow.

"Up there!" On a pedestal, was a shimmering brightly colored ball, swirling with color.

"I wonder what it stands for." Amy wondered as she reached for it. Once in her hand, the area filled with flowers and plants. "It's…life. The orb of life." The orb shrunk and encrusted itself on her headband like the first.

She waved her hand and several roses sprouted from the ground. "That's so beautiful…" "That's great, but we don't know the words to teleport so we need to leave." Sonic reminded her.

"Right. Let's just Chaos Control…to America. I have a feeling that's where the next one is. I saw it in a dream while we were here. New York I think, let's go there."

**_STH2_**

"Let me help you Nagute." Ralhi offered. She wore a fluffy pelt around her waist. She also had a purple dress on with a pink cut off top. Purple knee high boots and elbow length gloves finished her look with her flowing hair.

"Many thanks Ralhi." He replied absentmindedly. Ralhi's pearlish eye's flashed onyx. The large box was enveloped in black wispy smoke and disappeared.

"I had no idea you were the moon spirit. Why were you ranked so low?" "I can't fight. I come from your average family. I'm good at reconnaissance and stuff. I can teleport between worlds and planets, unlike you." "A nice ability to have…and glad to have you on the team." "I'm glad to be." She smiled warmly. "Just stay out of our way. We have no need for weaklings who can't fight." Lizaru drawled lazily. "You sound awfully jealous." Ralhi murmured shyly.

Lizaru's face lit up. "I'm leaving!" She yelled as she stormed off. "Lizaru!" Nagute called after her. "I'm sorry Ralhi." He sighed. "It's okay. So, what're we waiting on?" Ralhi asked. "Our Lady doesn't know this but…Solu found a way to find the hidden BaMao orbs. So we actually have three of the six." "I thought only she could find it?" "That's right. But Solu is smart…he found where all of our people are staying and they gave him the orbs. The last one will be the one to finish off this planet."

"That's great…can I come with you to find the next one?" "Of course. We're teammates now." "I'm excited. Soon this planet won't even exist.

* * *

Just now, I was editting it, doing this part right here, where I sum everything up and I misclicked without saving it.

If you frequent _Memebase, _my face was that of the "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" rage face.

I have named the alien world, Agape! It means "unconditional/giving love." (or at least that's how I understand it.)

A little peak into Lizaru's and Nagute's history. Yes, while Lizaru's clan isn't poor, it's not of high standing like Nagute's. And originally I had it to where the gang snuck off to find the orb but I was like...let's make Solu out to be the bad guy even more.

He's bad. I mean he's supposed to be hot, but he's downright evil, and you'll soon learn why. I love the plot my mind made up and you guys will love it too.

Bye! Saranghae!


	14. My Failure

Jaddasroots

This is Jadda, spittin another chapter at ya! Before we begin I must tell you this:

The Agapeans, Amy's home world, are the same height and build as humans. Why? Cuz that's how I draw them. I also wanted them to be noticibly different from Mobians as well. So just below this line, Sonic will mention how he's glad they've grown taller; I will make the change in previous chapters for continuity at a later date. ^^;

This is probably the most emotional chapter so far. Read on and see why^^.

* * *

The group relaxed as they saw several people pass them by in Times Square.

"My kind of people. It's nearly midnight and it's still busy. But at least we can see now. We had a growth spurt all of a sudden. But I guess that's part of our heritage isn't it?" Sonic chuckled over the hustle and bustle. "Hey Sonic…" Amy began. "What's up?"

"Do you think Tails could get a message out to all the Mobians and get them back to Mobius? I want Rouge and Knuckles and everyone safe. With the Mobians safe, we can focus on the humans. I wish there was another planet that we could send the humans to and Solu wouldn't know about it."

"I'm sure he could get the message out. But how am I supposed to contact him?" "Oh right…" Amy sighed. "Amy, an orb on your head is sparkling." "Which one?" "Expanse." Knowledge lit in Amy's eyes. "That's right! Okay, I'm going to try something."

'_Tails…Tails… gotta concentrate…' _

She travelled the entire world in her mind, back to the coast where Tails said he'd keep a low profile.

"Tails? Tails!" The young fox's ears perked up as he tinkered with a machine in his dream. "Hello?" he called out searching the workshop. "Over here Tails!" Pulling down his goggles, he turned to see Amy standing right behind him.

"Amy?" "Hey Tails…Am I in your head? I just know I'm talking to you with my mind." "Well I'm still in our cave…so you must be in my dream." Tails reasoned. "I need you to do me a favor Tails. Get word out to all the Mobians to get back to Mobius. That way me and the boys can focus on the humans."

"Allright…I'll find a way. Are you guys doing okay?" He asked finally, after putting down his tools. "We're doing fine. We're in New York. You get yourself out of here too Tails, don't forget Rouge and Knuckles. Thanks a bunch." Tails smiled filled with emotion reached out and hugged the girl in his dream. The contact shined through the connection.

Amy grinned, feeling the warmth and concern through the link. "Thanks Tails."

Opening her eyes, Sonic and Shadow stood over her protectively. "Guys, why'd we move?" "You started to glow again." Shadow informed. "Oh." Picking herself up from the ground, she dusted her backside. "Well allright. Back onto the other orders of business." The stone around her neck flashed slowly.

"An orb's nearby?" "Not an orb!" Came a bell like voice.

A powerful wind filled the dark alley. Three figures landed infront of them shadowed by the buildings.

Shadow and Sonic stood protectively infront of Amy. "Who're you?"

Two small balls of fire sparked to life, instantly lighting the alleyway. In front, stood a black, two tailed fox. Her hair reached mid-thigh and had streaks of color running through them. She had garnet eyes and wore a simple T-shirt, skirt, red scarf, and leg warmers with her Vans.

To her left was a white wolf who wore what may have been a trenchcoat at one time, but the sleeves had been cut off. With that was a simple loose T-shirt, snug jeans, and shoes with hurricane symbols on them. His hair was spiky, covering his right eye, and pulled into a small ponytail. He had piercings on each ear.

The last was a grey dog, with soft looking short hair that covered his left tourmaline eye. He wore a black jacket with flames on the borders, leaving it open. He too wore a loose T-shirt, but instead wore shorts with what looked like pretty expensive boots. He held a ball of fire in his hand.

"We're here." The grey one spoke up in a slightly thick Japanese accent. Amy relaxed and pushed her way in front of her boys. "Calm down. They're one of us…" She smiled. The girl walked forward with a huge smile.

"Hi, my Lady. It's nice to meet you." Amy couldn't help but feel entranced by her sunny vibe. "My name is Taehyu but here on earth I'm Rainbow. The one with the fire here is Suju but here he's Senri. And the one with the ugly mug is Melod. He kept his name." "I heard that." Came Melod's smooth baritone.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Amy." "Oh we know. That's Shadow and that's Sonic. You're the talk of the town in our secret society." "Secret society?" Sonic repeated curiously. She giggled. "We'll explain, it's much too loud here. Please, follow us to our condo. We can talk comfortably there."

**_STH2_**

"This is…a nice condo." Sonic uttered nearly speechless. "Thanks." Said Senri who walked past them. "This is his condo." Rainbow explained. "Melod and I are just freeloaders." She added shyly.

"You're not a freeloader Rainbow, I can't say the same for Melod though." "You oughta show respect to your elders punk." Melod growled.

"We actually bought the entire floor, and knocked down the walls. That's why it's so huge." Rainbow clarified as they gazed around. "How'd you get the money for that…especially in New York?" Amy asked more than curious. "Oh. Senri is from a prestigious family; the Muros." Rainbow whispered. "But he disowned himself from them. Don't talk too much about it."

"Wow. Everyone has their problems." Sonic mumbled. "Of course they do. Now we don't want to be rude. Let's eat and ask them where the orb is."

**_STH2_**

'_Maybe I should just let Nagute learn his lesson…' _Lizaru thought as she stared out a window in the empty dojo. _'I mean…he seems too bent on getting that girl…Amy…'_

_**Flashback**_

"_**Um…Lizaru-mi*," "What do you want squirt?" Lizaru ground out tired from the punishment she received just a few moments earlier from Solu.**_

"_**I know it's not really my place to speak…but just hear me out." Spoke the timid cat that saved her from the master's hands. "What could you say? That I should've submitted? Should follow his every whim? What would you know, you're the lowest rank on the ship!" Lizaru finished with a bitter laugh.**_

"_**I know that…but I also know that you're jealous of our Lady. That she has Nagute's attention and not you." Lizaru's eye widened visibly. She quickly found the strength to shove him against the wall as her flowers began to bloom. "Who told you?" She hissed dangerously.**_

"_**No one! I figured it out myself! I've admired you for a long time Lizaru-mi. Please believe me." Sensing he wasn't lying, she set him back on his feet.**_

"_**I know how you feel about Nagute. And I see…that you don't hate her as much as you want to. It's in our blood. You're just blinded by jealousy…and the desire to protect the one you love. You would do anything for him, that much I can see. That's why I think you should do what's best for you. How can you watch over him, if you're hurt like this?"**_

_**Lizaru's hard gaze lessened a bit. "I heard cats were always pretty smart." She chuckled, averting his eyes. Sighing she looked at him again in the eyes. "Thanks kid. I'll remember that…" She whispered before the injuries became too much to bear.**_

_**End Flashback**_

'_I need to start looking out for me…' _She finalized. "You look deep in thought." Turning from space, she was face to face with Nagute, just as his box unpieced itself.

"I was." Lizaru answered turning back to the window. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Nagute sighed. "Look Lizaru," "How does it feel, wanting a girl you can't have?" Lizaru interrupted.

Nagute was taken aback a bit by her question. "What do you mean?"

"You've never met our Lady. Gotten to know her. Spend time with her. And yet you want her anyway." She turned to look at him again. "How does that feel, to know she'll never be yours?" She asked again.

Nagute narrowed his amethyst eyes. "What're you getting at?" Lizaru smirked and turned from him. "I remember, how you were when you returned from those idiots we call elders."

_**Flashback**_

"_**Nagute!" Lizaru called.**_

_You looked angry and depressed at the same time._

_**Coming to a stop, she stood in front of him. "Where did you come from? You look really down. Is it your parents? Are they trying to get you to marry again?"**_

_**Nagute looked up at Lizaru with pained eyes. "We'll talk at our spot." He stated grabbing her arm and teleporting them. Their spot was a secret glade filled with exotic flowers. "What's…so secret we have to talk here?" Lizaru asked tentatively. "Lizaru…if there was something you wanted so badly, and it was beyond your reach, what would you do?"**_

_**Lizaru blushed. "Well…I'd try and go for it. Nothing should be out of one's reach. Like how I want my family to be a big, onew like yours." Nagute stared, still confused. "Okay…well there's this guy I like. He comes from a huge onew…but I like him a lot. I can't help it, even though he's out of my league." She blushed, hiding her face in her knees. "I'm determined to make him see me…to see me as worthy of his affection."**_

_**Nagute chuckled a bit. "Then I wish us both luck…especially with us to go out in space soon…" Lizaru looked at him confused. "What?" "I wish both of us the best of luck Lizaru. Because I'm not letting Solu take our Lady all for himself. I plan to make see me as a better choice and marry her."**_

_**Lizaru slowly creeped away from him, sobs threatening to burst forth. "Lizaru? What's wrong?" "How could you…" She choked. "Liza, what's wrong?" Nagute asked worriedly. "Nothing is wrong…" She whispered as the flowers in her hair bloomed in a flash. "Lizaru, your flowers," Nagute warned before their dust got into his system and he passed out.**_

_**Gasping, Lizaru ran over to him hurriedly. "Good…they bloomed too fast for the poison to be interlaced…" Sighing, she gazed at him sadly. "I'm sorry Nagute." She whispered, his forehead against hers. Standing, she left the shade of the tree and ran far from him.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"I thought your flowers were lethal…I was surprised I was even alive." "I could never hurt you Nagu." She smiled sincerely.

"But…I won't let you hurt me."

Nagute drifted closer to her. "I've never laid a hand on you outside of practice." "I know…but there's more than one way to hurt a person. You've hurt my heart. I have feelings too."

"I know that. You used to be kinder. Nicer. Now you are always so…cold to me. And I don't why. How am I hurting you?" He pressed, turning her to face him. They were close now, Lizaru still sitting on the seal of the window facing him.

"Tell me what I did wrong…" He breathed, putting his arms on both sides of her. Lizaru could smell his scent with her tongue. Peridot reflected amethyst. "You made me love you." She whispered against his lips.

"It's you who's out of my league. It's _you _I love. A snake loving a wolf…but I couldn't fight it. I love you Nagute." True to her nature, she easily slid from under him and headed for the door.

"But you 'love' Amy. So I'll stand to the side…but I'm going to start looking out for myself now. I'm tired of trying. Tired of crying. Tired of coming in second. So I will leave you to make your own mistakes, despite all that I have done for you…I'm sorry." She looked at him over her shoulder.

"I'm sure there's someone else who will love me…or at least the husband my parents will have picked out when we return home."

With that, she left the wolf to himself.

Nagute, coming out of his stupor, turned to the door Lizaru stood at just moments before. "Lizaru…" He whispered. He could smell her unique scent; a fierce earthy smell.

'_What does she think she's talking about? Of course I'll make Amy mine. I love Amy. She's beautiful, lethal, and smart, just like her…'_

Sighing in frustration, he left the empty dojo to sort things out.

* * *

"You honestly don't know anything about our world?" Senri asked incredulously. "Nuh uh. My past spirits have told me nothing. I haven't learned anything from anyone else, but then it hasn't come up…" Amy led off.

"Well as you can see we're different from the Mobians. We don't know if we're related to them in anyway, but of course you can see we're about the same height of humans. And of course the different powers. "Compared to the kind of powers we have, Mobians are what you would consider 'normal.' Sure they can fly like we can, but only anything with wings can fly. Or Cream the rabbit, which we've heard about." Rainbow started off, pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Since we're all still pretty young, we weren't in Agape for long." "Agape?" " That's the name of our world. It's not even a planet. It's just a place in space after you hop through a little portal and wham, you're there. And it's flat." Melod interjected.

"Back to what I was saying. Even though we don't remember much of Agape, our parents told us all about it and it's beauty. Earth and Agape aren't so unalike. Chun-nan is like to Japan and China. Adabat is like Thailand and the rest of South Asia. Shamar is like the middle east, including India. Spagonia is like Russia to Spain; most of Europe. Apotos is like the Meditteranean. Empire City is like America. Holoska is a huge inhabitable Antartica. Mazuri is like Africa. And Olero is like South America.

"There's a balance of technology but harmony with nature, unlike here. We only truly remember anything from dreams. There, you, the Lononau, are cherished as the most important thing in the entire world. It's bred in everyone to love you. But some people found way to overcome it, and have tried many times to kill you, because they wanted your spot. But your protectors dealt with them easily. You are actually the first trained Lononau. At birth, they are moved into a new home with their family and meet their protectors and are not told of their fate until they're 16.

"The society on Agape is much how it is here. Women and Men are equal. But it's better. There's no racism. No sexism. No religious battles, because well, everyone is too busy loving you." "And what about wars?" Sonic asked from his spot in the chair. "Hardly any. The Lononau and her guardians go to squash the threat immediately. At least…that's how it used to be." Rainbow finished sadly.

"What do you mean? How has it changed?" Amy asked. Rainbow looked to Melod in concern. "Don't give me that look. They need to know." He whispered. Turning to face them, he made himself comfortable on the arm of the couch.

"Kisuke, you've met him, genius his family is, found a way to contact his family in Agape. It may not seem like it, but all of the Agapeans are connected. There are plenty who aren't guarding an orb. We meet every few weeks just to see how everything is going. One day Kisuke called an emergency meeting, even had a liasion of the Amazons come. And that's when he told us. All the wonderful things Rainbow just said…have been reversed."

"What?" "It's as if they went back in Earth's history there. The men gained a superiority complex and put all the women under their thumbs, stealing their voices. All the continents, found a way to separate themselves, and are now islands floating in the water, because they can't set aside their differences. It's nothing like it used to be." Melod finished with a sigh.

"But…why? Why?" "Because of Solu." Senri stated simply. "There's not a woman leading them anymore. And I'm sure even under your rule, that there were men who hated having equality with women. How easy would it be to make the others to see the same when there's no one watching over them, making them obey, no matter how much they wanted not to?" Senri questioned aloud.

"Solu has caused turmoil in Agape. Agape means unconditional love there and here on Earth. But Solu has made the world forgot. Only you can go back to Agape and make things the way they were Amy. It's a tall order, but would any of us want to return to our home world in such a condition? Hell, even the Amazons there had been forced into deeper hiding, because men are constantly searching for them. This world and ours both depend on you. You have to save them." Melod said, but his visible eye begged.

"Please." Rainbow added, her eyes pleading. New resolve filled Amy. "When can you take me to the next BaMao orb?"

"There is only one time that we can take you to it. It's at dawn. It's hidden very well, because it's the most powerful one. Simply…the orb of Power. Nothing but raw power swirls inside of it. It is said that it was created, but never used, as an example to the rest of the world. We've made some beds ready for you. Let's all get some rest so we can leave ASAP."

"Yeah. Let's all go to bed." Melod yawned. Leaving, everyone left the room to get rest except Amy. "Amy?" Sonic asked turning around. "You allright?" He asked.

"I just can't shake this grim feeling Sonic…like something bad will happen to all of us…" He moved toward her and pulled her up to a standing position.

"Amy…you've got me. Even when I am far away…I'll always be with you. I'll never leave you." He pressed his lips to the markings on her forehead. "I'm your star. So don't worry. I'll always protect you. That's never changed." He kissed her on the lips and brought her into his arms. Caught in her emotions, Amy returned the kiss. "So many years…" he shuddered. Giving her one last squeeze, he patted her back.

"I love you Amy. Never forget that. Running from you all the time…I was young and foolish and didn't know what I truly wanted. I was blind for all those years. But I'm here with you now, just like I always will be. Now let's get some rest." And with his hand on her back, the star on his wrist faded just a bit.

* * *

"It must be great to fly like this!" Amy squealed as Melod kept her afloat by the wind. Both he and Rainbow used the wind to carry everyone high above the ground. "It's a great stress reliever, that's for sure." He smiled. If Amy weren't so stressed herself, she would've found his smile charming.

"We're getting close." Senri grumbled. "The dryness in the air is dropping." "It may not seem like it, but we're out very far. On the wind, you travel way faster than you could on the ground. You'll see." Rainbow chuckled.

Loud roaring sifted into their ears as the scenery slowly changed.

"Niagra falls?" Amy yelled over the noise in shock. "Yup! We have to come super early so no one will see!" Rainbow explained as they landed on the soaked boardwalk.

"Why aren't we wet?" Sonic asked. "Rainbow is keeping us dry. She has control over all the elements, instead of just one."

"Stand back everyone. I'm about to open it." She instructed.

A strong wind flew around Rainbow, making her hair whip wildly. Her eyes glowed a vicious red as pure power radiated from her. "Lumari…Sharai!" The water parted the falls slowly until the underlying rock face was visible. The rocks screamed in protest as it was moved to reveal a doorway. The wind dying down, Rainbow lifted everyone carefully. "Let's go everyone!"

Going through the door, everyone ran through the beautifully crafted temple.

Reaching the end, a ball of platinum rested undisturbed on its pedestal. "This orb is power…The most dangerous of them all…"

"Thank you for finding it for me. Solu emerged from a whiff of black smoke. "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find this one. But of course…it is the greatest one, with such powerful guardians. Naturally it would be." He smirked. "But now, it's in my hands…" "No Solu!" Amy screamed being held back by Shadow and Sonic.

"I am immune to your will pet." He chuckled. "You see…the story is…those two are your protectors. But they are most like me." "We'd never be like you!" Sonic retorted angrily.

"Oh but you are. Do you know why?" Rainbow gasped. "You are Nenere…the banished brother of the gods Oikos and Choban…"

"Such a smart girl…" he grinned at her. "Yes. Sonic, Shadow, even you…we are _gods._"

With a swipe of his hand they were all outside on the boardwalk again.

"What?" Amy whispered with wide eyes. "You're the god everyone lives for…you have complete servitude of all the people of our world…and I want that. I am the one who houses Nenere…thwarted by those two for too long!" He growled at the boys.

"You will rule by my side Amy. I am changing history." "Like hell you will." Amy seethed. "Know your place girl!" He roared sending a wave of blue energy at them. "Sonic get her out of here!" Shadow urged pushing Amy into his arms after quickly going into his Super form. He blocked the attack and growled once more. "Go!"

Nodding, Sonic changed as well, and sped off without question. "Hang tight Ames…" he whispered. He flew through the forest, even though Solu leveled tree after tree. "Where are you going with my bride?" Solu laughed loudly.

Coming to a cliff he stopped. "There's nowhere to hide out here…"

"Hi there." Solu purred. Putting Amy behind him, Sonic glared at Solu with pure hate. His eyes were wild. "Sonic! Sonic! Please, let's get out of here! We can jump!" She pleaded.

"Why don't you just jump like she says? You want to obey her don't you?" Solu teased. Growling, Sonic rushed at Solu who easily pushed him back. "You're so weak." Solu drawled.

Amy watched as Sonic battled Solu, losing. _'No…' _ Landing in front of her, Sonic coughed up blood but his glare didn't lessen. "You're awfully persistent aren't you Choban?" Solu sighed nonchalantly. "That I am…especially when I wanted her love when it was never mine. She loves Shadow so much…" Amy gasped. "Sonic, that's not true and you know it! I love you!" She cried kneeling beside him.

"Oh save it Ames…I could always tell…I always knew. You love him. I always knew…but I loved you so much…I'm so sorry Amy. But remember I'll always be there for you." He finished with grunt as he pushed her off the cliff. _'What's going…' _Looking below her, the ground seemed to come at her slowly. Looking back at the cliff, Sonic's golden glow faded along with his body. "Sonic…" She whispered. "Sonic!" She screamed. A bright blue light flew at her, hitting the star on her forehead.

Solu snorted. "Ralhi. Beam our entire race up. It's time to kill the humans."

Plucked from Earth, all the Agapeans looked around confused. Solu appeared seconds later on a platform high above all the occupants of the ship.

"Greetings my fellow Agapeans. You are confused I know. But do no fret. We will be returning home. Your true home. You will be reunited with long lost family. And we…will get revenge on this planet for stealing our Lady many years ago. Now watch as I release…the Ikaruga!" Cheers rang throughout the ship.

"No! Please stop!" Bakaari yelled over the noise. "This isn't right!" Kisuke mumbled solemnly.

Solu reached into the large pool of goo. _'It's time for a change of plans...'_ "Ikaruga…become" he smirked. "One with me." The pool warbled and glowered before returning to its window state. Orange light surrounded Solu. His short red hair now had black and orange streaks. His eyes changed to a mix of topaz and onyx. Taking a deep breath he laughed evilly.

Appearing in front of Amy, he kneeled to wake her. "Amy." He whispered sweetly. She only looked past him toward Earth.

His lips were near hers. "I shall end all your suffering Aerya…" Withdrawing from her, he phased himself out to space. Holding up a single finger, a small ball of energy formed.

"Goodbye dirtball." He grinned. The tiny ball sailed toward the clueless planet.

Amy ran to the window, watching helplessly. "But…"

Earth collapsed on itself in front of her very eyes.

Sinking to her knees, Amy tuned out the cheering in the background.

'_I couldn't save it.'_

'_All the humans are dead.'_

'_I've failed.'_

The last thought echoed in her mind as she fell unconscious. Unseen by anyone, the headband sparkled and turned into a ball of light, embedding itself in her moon.

**_STH2_**

Shadow growled as he tried to break the dungeon bars. _'Dammit! What the hell is going on?' _He thought angrily.

"You won't break though those." Solu appeared in a quick wisp of black smoke.

"I'm guessing your Solu." Shadow stated. His very being screamed to kill this man. "Indeed I am. But I am also Nenere. He was the outcast of the two brothers…but now it's time to come to power. This cage will hold you until we can move you to your eternal prison in Agape. Which I look forward to. Time passes by faster on Earth. So just think…how it will be for you when years will become decades, and decades become centuries." He chuckled evilly.

Shadow growled angrily but his power wasn't responding. "She's mine now. She always was. She always will be. I kissed her first. She trusts me…and even if she doesn't…I will make her. She lived on the planet where females and males are equal. How idiotic. She is strong willed, but I will wear it down over time. In fact, I will even let you live to see it. She will live only to serve me, just like the rest of our world."

"I won't let you do that to her! You monster!" "Ah, but weren't you called a monster too? By the very race who you tried to save? You should be on your knees thanking me." Solu hissed through narrowed eyes. "Where's Sonic?" Shadow ground out.

Solu smirked. "Far away from you. In fact…you will never see him again." Solu laughed. "Goodbye Oikos." He chuckled before vanishing in a wisp of smoke.

'_Where are you faker?...I can't feel you anywhere…' _

**_STH2_**

'_Sonic…Sonic I'm so sorry…' Amy cried in the darkness of her mind. A green flash redirected her attention as her first incarnation hurried toward her._ _**'I'm so sorry about all this Amy. I should've told you everything.'**_

'_Everything?' __**"Everything. I shouldn't have let Solu tell you all of that…please relax…In the heavens…Aerya lived. That is you. Aerya watched many planets in the universe, and even helped other gods watch their places in the universe. You know of the entity God, of Christianity?"**_

_Amy nodded. __**"Well 'he' is a she, and Aerya was actually really good friends with her. God actually protected you while you were on his planet, because you are Aerya. But back to the story…Agape was not just an alternate dimension before. It was a planet. She watched over it lovingly with three other gods; Oikos, Choban, and Nenere. All three brothers watched over the planet but couldn't deny Aerya's charm and beauty. All three brothers were deeply in love with her, and would do anything for her. But Nenere, instead of being pleased of being in Aerya's good graces, plotted to steal her for himself.**_

"_**He went deep into the universe, and created a planet, one born out of envy and hate, and thus those were its people. He intended to kill all the inhabitants of Agape. Why guard a planet devoid of people? But Choban, the wiser of the two younger brothers, had been keeping up with Nenere and found out his plans. He told Oikos and together they went to tell Aerya. Disappointed with his actions, it took all of her power to banish Nenere deep into the heavens.**_

"_**Her powers as a god spent, both brothers offered their eternal servitude. They offered to hide with her to keep her safe. But Aerya couldn't leave her planet. She split Agape in half, and placed it into a different dimension. The other half were as powerless as she and she asked some fellow gods if they would watch over it. The one who accepted was Mobius, and thus the planet was named. She said her goodbyes to the heavens, and went with the two brothers to live in Agape. **_

"_**But as soon as they reached there, the citizens immediately knew that they were not normal. Finding out that they were the very god they worshipped, they bound their blood to her forever and put her in a palace high in the clouds over the land."**_

'_But how did Nenere come back?' __**"Energy can only last for so long. Eventually it wore off to where he freed himself. After searching the heavens and finding his brothers nor Aerya anywhere, news reached him that they had left Agape. Intent on revenge, he found a host…Solu." **_

'_I see…how were the BaMao orbs created?' _

"_**When Aerya lost her powers, the other gods helped find remnants of them and put them into orbs; a god could never get their powers back, but they could channel them."**_

'_This would make one interesting soap opera.' Amy chuckled bitterly. __**"I've asked a lot of you. You are paying for past failures and I apologize. But now you only have one thing to concentrate on. Getting the BaMao orbs back and facing Solu in a battle. How good a god are we if we can't keep our people happy?" **__Amy nodded as she stared into her lap. 'But he took care of Sonic and Shadow in their super forms like they were nothing. I can't possibly beat him…'_

_Taking her chin in her hand, the spirit gazed directly into her eyes. __**"You're a god too. The seven emeralds, two orbs…all you need are four more. Even without the orbs Solu will be powerful still. But you have something that he doesn't have."**_

'_Lemme guess a heart?' Amy asked. __**"Heh…yes. That too but most importantly compassion. Solu rules in fear. The people don't love him. But your kind heart can turn all that around. I will have to speak to you later…it's time for you to wake up…"**_

* * *

I know it wasn't super long, but you got your fill right?

And that is the story of why this whole mess started. You got to meet my three OC's! I've had them since around sixth grade. If you could see the older drawings of them you'd gouge your eyes out.

Yes. I did it. I went and _did it. _**I killed Sonic the Hedgehog.**  
Hate me if you will I feel no shame! D: The incarnations of Aerya would pick either the hosts of Oikos or Choban. It wasn't always just Oikos (Shadow). But the one who didn't get her love wouldn't be killed or anything. He was still bound to her, but it wasn't his job to fully protect her. The one who lost got over it, left, and found love on land (Their castle is in the sky remember?). And more often than not, the loser would take his family and chat and have tea and let their kids play and all that. But I...I don't hate Sonic. I love him. Killing him put Solu higher on the "I-am-sexy-but-I'm-still-evil" pedestal. I want you to hate Solu. Hate him!

Solu killed Sonic and blew up Earth. Hate him. You live on Earth. He just blew you the f*# up. **HATE HIM. XD**

This won't be the last you see Sonic though. Pinky promise. Also * Mi, is a suffix I made. Like how in Asian countries you have "-san" in Japan, or "-oppa" in Korea. And now we know that yes, Lizaru loves Nagute. If you hadn't figured it out already. We'll see how it goes from here. Huhuhuhuhuhuhhuhuhuhuhuhuhu...

Agape is basically my idea of a Utopia. No Sexism, Racism, none of that. No world hunger, and there's world peace. But Solu turned it all upside down. (_-whispers- Hate him...) _Will Shadow ever escape? What is Amy's fate? Why am I asking all these questions? Find out in the next chapter of _Shadow the hedgehog 2! _

SARANGHAE!


End file.
